Black Genesis
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: I sucks at summary so I apologize, Astral discovered that he and Dark Mist were actually Twins by birth, but by certain circumstances they were prophesized one will become the savior while the other is the destroyer, one must live while the other must be executed. Will Yuma and Astral found out the truth behind all this chaos? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a Yugioh Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well. **

**Summary: **Astral discovered that he and Dark Mist were actually Twins by birth, but by certain circumstances they were prophesized one will become the savior while the other is the destroyer, one must live while the other must be executed. And Yuma's brother who was coming back home from a journey was none other than Comet the Fallen Star of Astral World who lived as a Human and as his brother. What is this new organization that after all the numbers?Will Yuma and Astral found out the truth behind all this chaos?

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so Don't Maim Me, Yuma can summon the Numbers he had to Assist Astral on the War.**

**Pairings: Astral x Yuma, Kaito x Yugo/Comet (OC Spirit).**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: Guardian Spirits. I do not Yu-Gi-Oh in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Comet (Astralian) / Yugo Kometo Tsukumo (Human Name)

**Nickname: **Crimson Eyed Hunter, Black Phoenix, Singing Dark Hunter

**Eyes: **Dark Crimson and Light Crimson (Astralian), Deep Crimson Red (Human Eyes)

**Hair Style: **His hair style were like spider legs, Two longer spikes up and two smaller spiked down, his Red bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Comet/Yugo's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head.

**Appearance: **His appearance is like an 18th years old version of Yuma only with sharp glowing crimson red eyes, he looks stoic and cold around people he shares the same personalities with Kaito Tenjo, his skin is slightly Tan, He can Duel without a Duel Gazer; however, his left eye turns Golden and several marks resembling a Duel Gazer are seen when he Duels. In his regular attire, he wears a black Duel vest with a Red hood and a red tanktop with a Golden "C" symbol, standing for "Comet". Yugo also wears Black pants with designs of three red moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a Black Gold-stripe belt, and black with red streaks shoes with white straps. Other accessories includes a Black finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his left elbow and a thick, dark red bracelet with light blue gems and black outlines on his right wrist. And a long white scarf. He rides a bike Similar to Black and red Suzuki G Strider (I know it's Odd).

**Astralian Coloration/Appearance: **Crystal Blue with lightning pattern on his body and Blue Gems on his shoulders some on his forehead, he often emits sparks and glitters and a tailing light like most of the comet stars whenever he moves around. He retains his Spider legs like hair style, Two longer spikes up and two smaller spiked down, his Dark pink bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Comet's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head. He had six pairs of wings an unusual defection upon his birth.

**Gender: **Male

**Partner(s): **No. 96: Dark Mist, No. 101: Stellar Queen, Prima (Author Made Card)

**Team: **None (Current), Zexal Team (Later)

**Relationship:**Yuma Tsukumo (Human Brother), Astral (Nephew on his Previous Life), No. 96: Dark Mist (Nephew on his previous Life), Kaito Tenjo (Friend-Enemy)

**Item: **Black Seraph Bracelet

**World in the Item: **The world in the Black Seraph Bracelet is like both Vast Magical Field full of Flowers, Evergreen forestry and glowing Fireflies and puffy white clouds.

**Archenemy: **Tron, Dr. Faker and Astral World King and Queen (Current but come to a term of peace in later Chapter)

**Affiliation: **Astral World (Former), Human World (Current)

**Species: **Human Number, No. 100: Celestial Wing songster, Comet

**Status: **Active as a Human and a Brother to one Yuma Tsukumo.

**Personalities: **He shares the same personalities as Kaito Tenjo, when it comes to protecting his younger brother, who is his "everything", from any danger. He would go to any extent to protect what he sees important to him, he's very secretive to the extent of violence, but he deeply cares to his friends especially his family and he's willing to do anything to protect them no matter what's the cost, Comet clearly cares for Yuma, Astral and Dark Mist's safety than his own, as he continuously use the Cursed Melody to locate and hunt "Numbers" users not caring that it damages not only his vocal cord but his body as well and constantly ignores Hilda's warnings because he needs the "Numbers" to complete his Master's "Numbers" Collection. Because of his constant nightmare about the Danger on his Human Brother haunts him and the curse, Yugo/Comet Duels and acts very ruthlessly when it comes to facing those whose possess such cards. He announces his arrival by humming the curse melody which tends to frighten the person he is about to Duel, and he is often heard singing when doing other things, especially using his "Numbers" card No. 101: Stellar Queen, Prima.

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: The Comet Descend**

**Astral World**

It was a dark day in Astral Kingdom, a crystal blue spirit flies away as fast as his wings could go as possible from the Astral Kingdom Soldiers carrying a black Astralian infant, the 96th Queen of the Astral World Kingdom passed away a month after she gave birth to her twin son and he can remember his vow to her.

_**Flashback**_

_He was standing beside the 96__th__ Queen of the Astral Kingdom, she looks already frail and slowly fading._

"_Comet, come closer." She called out._

_He walked closer to his beloved queen and looked at her with kind and gentle mismatched crimson red eyes._

"_My Queen?"_

_The Queen took his hand to hers as gentle as she could so not to drop her precious children. She smiled to him motherly._

"_Please, I never asked anything from you before but now please grant this weak queen heart's desire as well as a mother's wish." She began._

"_Do tell me what you desire, My Queen and I shall grant it as far as my power would allow." He answered ready to listen to the Queen._

_Queen Prima closed her eyes and let her tears flow freely from her eyes as she transfer the very last bits of her power to him, he was the only Astral Kingdom Guardian she trusted the most, he had never failed what she asked of him._

"_Please, Please Protect my children, please no matter what will happen protect them with all of your strength, please, General Comet." She begged._

_He tightens his hold to the Gentle Queen's hand._

"_Yes My Queen, I'll do anything in my power to protect you offspring, I'll protect them with my life, I vow on my Honor as Your Knight, Queen Prima." He vowed deeply._

_That was the last time he had seen her, after a month she vanished equal to death._

_**End Flashback**_

He had avoided the traps and headed to the woods of the Astral World (If They ever have one since it was not shown I just have to put it here) trying to protect the dark skinned infant that was destined to be executed, he floated as fast as he could that everyone could swear can see the visible trail of light tailing the General making him look like as his namesake a Comet at his fast movement. He passed every traps and obstacle laid there in the forest just to save the life of the infant he swore to protect, he can remember what the councils had decided on the little child's fate and it was sealed the child is going to die and he can't allow that, his brother was so opted on obeying the decision of the councils than to protect his own child's life, now he knows why Queen Prima chosen him to protect her children especially Prince Mist (Worry not he will retain the name of Dark Mist later on.), but that doesn't meant he would abandon Prince Astral, he vows to protect the twins with his life and he would die doing so, his brother had married another Astralian queen and that queen was Queen Celestia sister of Queen Prima and How could she agree to his traitorous brother, after all he had done for him, this, this is what he will pay to him, Kill his nephew?

"PROPHESIES BE DAMNED!" He roared as he was cornered and nowhere else to go.

"Lord Comet, Please come back to the kingdom, your brother King Aegis and Queen Celestia is getting worried for you." One of the soldiers said.

"THEN WHAT! Annihilate this infant? Is that why they want me back?" Comet hissed angrily making the head of the soldiers and the others cringed, he might be alone but his powers are not to be taken lightly and not to be trifled with he was not a Guardian for nothing.

"Lord Comet please, just do as we asked and we will not be forced to take you back to the kingdom." The Head Soldier said.

"NO!" Comet snarled and darted up, just as he was about to get away multiple vines and tentacles grabbed him and forcing him back to place.

As he continued to struggle the Vines and tentacles grips around his wings and on his body becomes tighter and he was going to pass out anytime soon, through his struggling, the child in his arms looked up at him with those innocent Black and Gold eyes, it shows confusion. He still curled protectively around the child and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Don't be afraid, I'm here." He murmured trying to reassure the child.

The Dark Skinned Infant smiled back and reached out for his face and then there was bright light and explosion, Comet's eyes were unfocused his arms were still crossed on his chest to where he held the infant close supposedly, but it wasn't there anymore, the child vanished like the way Queen Prima Vanished.

'_Where is it? Where is the child? I swear I was just holding him here in my arms a while ago…where did you go, Prince Mist…Where did you go?' _ He cried frantically on his thoughts as he continues to fall high from the air.

Some Astralians nearby watched as the Angel like Astralian fall from the air. Everything was dark and felt that his body was all in pain, and then there are voices.

"_I don't know when we caught him from falling he wasn't holding Prince Mist anymore I think the prince had vanished."_

"_It wasn't from Lord Comet's struggling why the Prince vanished then maybe he can sense his protector's distress and pain, it might have thought of helping Lord Comet ease from his pain."_

"_But he's too young to use such power so how did he vanished?"_

"_Lord Comet is the only one could answer that."_

He opened his eyes and grunted, he glared at the healers who were surprised at the hostile gaze from the always gentle Guardian.

"Where is my brother?" He hissed angrily, he no longer minding the pain as he sat up.

"Lord Comet, please stay down." Elaine said worriedly.

"Don't order me around, Healer I can manage myself!" Comet snarled scaring the healer out of her wits, she was scared at the new personality surfaced from the once gentle guardian.

Other healers stepped out of the way as the Enraged Guardian stormed towards the throne room. He asked few guardians where his brother was and one had answered.

"He's in the throne room Lord Comet, he had visitors." One Soldier answered.

Knowing where the King is he continued to storm to the Throne Room, once there he harshly opened the large door surprising the occupants of the room.

"Brother you and I have score to settle." He snarled slamming the door close.

"Comet Please." King Aegis called out.

"WHAT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT ONE OF YOUR SONS IS DEAD!" Comet snarled angrily.

The occupants of the room flinched.

"Are you happy that one of my nephews is now dead, HOW could you do this to Queen Prima…to your son…AND HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Comet cried out all his despair, fear, pain and anger were all spilled by the tears.

One of the elder councils stepped up, only to step back when he received a murderous glare and a threatening snarl.

"Lord Comet, Hear us out." The elder called.

"What! About the prophecy of Queen Prima's children, I'm sick and tired of listening of that prophesy One child will become the Savior while the other is the Destroyer?" Comet snapped angrily.

"Comet, stop your madness at once." Aegis called out desperately.

"NO! I will no longer listen to you, you've been blinded by that prophecy and becoming deaf from these corrupted councils!" the angry guardian yelled, the occupants of the room cringed. "Do you really have any idea if that prophecy is even true?"

The third Elder spoke up.

"The Ancient writing says…at the beginning of life, space and time…the world is their birth, the universe is their origin…the savior is his soul…and the other embodies the soul of the destroyer…destruction will rise all shall fear the chosen one…all shall hate the dark one…the savior and the destroyer…it shall rest in the hands of the 96th Queen…Prima's Children…"

After reciting the prophecy, the Guardian's eyes widened in horror, then turned to a full blown hatred and rage…his body is shaking from anger.

"That's a lie…that's not how the prophecy went…" He said in a dangerously low tone.

"What do you mean?" Behemoth the 34th General asked. "That's what I heard what the Oracle said."

"Are you sure, because I was there that time the oracle foretold the prophecy and I believe that's not what the Oracle said." Comet intervened.

The 34th General faltered mentally when the Guardian gave him a look that tells _'I know your entire secret, I know everything, Your plan…your secret…everything…' _ Comet gave him an evil glare.

"That's enough! Brother what is going on!" Aegis called out.

The Crystal Blue Guardian glared at his so called brother and narrowed his eyes.

"You made a big mistake, Lord Aegis…A one big mistake." He said.

"Brother-." Aegis reprimanding his younger brother…

"NO! I am no longer your brother! Your brother died along with the child you ordered to be executed…You had betrayed the 96th Queen's trust, you betrayed the vow we made and you betrayed the life of your own son! I have no fool for a brother, you are no longer the brother I know and of all Queens you have to Marry why Celestia, Queen Prima's sister?" Comet said as his voice was filled with venom and hatred.

"Comet please stop this right now, it's not what you think." Aegis said as his voice began to shake.

"No, I will no longer listen to your excuses, now I know Queen Prima's distress and pain…You…Lord Aegis had an affair with Queen Prima's sister…I know the corruption of the councils and your betrayal, Lord Aegis." Comet spat, but then an Idea hits him on how he'll make those corrupted councils show their true colors and to this world he will show them all what despair is even if it is the only way to let them know they had made a grave mistake on Betraying the 96th Queen's trust. _'That's it, if I become a corrupt one then my plan would work…I'll show them all…everything…I will gather all the hatred and take it with me.'_

He let out a low menacing laugh…

"Comet / Lord Comet?" Aegis and the guards called out in confusion to why the silent Guardian was laughing evilly.

To complete his first act he used Queen Prima's hidden power to make everyone think he's becoming corrupted. He used illusion to slowly change his coloration into jet black one. He acted as if he was slowly corrupted.

"Lord Comet is slowly becoming corrupted by his Hatred!" The First Elder called out.

Then Comet looked at both the King and Queen…

"Hear me, your betrayal to the 96th Queen will never go unpunished, I will make you all pay." He began and glared at the two rulers. "Prince Mist might have vanished, but I swear he will return."

Comet groaned (He was still acting) in pain but continued on glaring.

"The savior might have survived, but he was nothing without the destroyer. That's right." He growled, the dark tendrils slowly creeping up from his body. He looked up as if he was going to shout. "Hear me, Hear my curse."

He looked at Queen Celestia who was holding the infant Astral, the Queen stepped back in fear as Comet (Who was Acting Evil) gave her an Evil sneer.

"That child! His memories all of it will become numbers and one of those numbers is the memories of his brother, Prince Mist's memories will be contained at a card entitle as No. 96: Black Mist, One day in a distant future, Prince Astral will be transported to the world far different from this world, there the Young Prince you murdered will be revived and once Dark Mist is revived my curse will began and my awakening will be the dawn of new era that will fill this world with terror and despair. I will become a part of the numbers, a part of Prince Astral's Memories I will carry all the memory of the corruption of this era, whilst Prince Mist or Dark Mist will become the memory of Destruction of the world." He said as he let out an evil laugh. "It will all began with a boy from the other dimension, he who will brought Prince Astral to their world where one of my dearest prince will be revived and where I will extract my plan for this world but till then, I'll be waiting."

The Dark Tendrils reached its top, Comet groaned from the shock that the purple electricity surges from his body.

"Comet stop! Don't let your hate corrupt you more, you'll die!" Aegis cried.

"I don't care, as long as my vengeance will be fulfilled I'll be satisfied." Comet said undaunted with the growing pain. "Congratulation _Your Highness _You did not only made one Enemy but two. So let me impart to you a song that will haunt you all, this song is the song of Vengeance for my Queen, For my Dearest Princes and for my Broken Honor, this will Haunt you all for as long as you exist!"

Young Astral began to cry uncontrollably, Comet began to hum his song as he and the infant began to glow to cast his curse.

'_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.'_

The Guards tried to stop the Fallen Guardian from casting the curse, but the tentacles and electric and force fields keeping the at bay.

"My Lord, Stop Lord Comet from singing the Cursed Melody, he's breaking the Law and if he does, he can no longer return here!" One of the Guardians called out.

"Brother Stop!" Aegis called out but fell on deaf ears.

_'Guileless son, I'll shape your belief_  
_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_  
_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_  
_But you'll always follow the voices beneath.'_

_'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_  
_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.'_

Young Astral began to glow brightly, he continued to cry. Queen Celestia held the crying Astralian infant tighter as she won't let the infant go. But Comet didn't mind it at all, his curse will be fulfilled no matter how long it may take he will be waiting patiently.

_'Guileless son, your spirit will hate her_  
_The flower who married my brother, the traitor_  
_And you will expose his puppet behavior_  
_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her.'_

_'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_  
_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.'_

He was not fazed as the councils and the Guards tried to fire their powers at him, but his power is stronger than them, he was not a guardian for nothing with just a wave of his hand the tentacles and electricity lashed out throwing everyone aside from the queen and the infant away.

_'Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_  
_And carry you down into sleep.'_

_'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_  
_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.'_

Infant Astral was still crying uncontrollably, the queen was frightened. Comet knew the pain the infant had felt but he had to deal with it, it didn't reach the half of it, unlike the pain that his twin brother had felt and went through.

_'Guileless son, each day you'll grow older_  
_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_  
_The child of my body, the flesh of my soul_  
_Will die in returning the birthright he stole.'_

_'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_  
_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.'_

The curse wasn't actually harmful to the child, painful as it may seems from the beginning but it will actually protect the infant from the other beings that will try to harm, fool or use him, the curse will reveal him the truth when the time comes, he had vowed to his beloved Queen that he will protect her children with his life, he failed to protect the other but he will continue protecting the last one, his curse might be evil but it will protect Young Astral through all of his life from harm and from those Corrupted Councils and other beings. The curse will go on until his plans will be fulfilled. He will sing this Cursed Melody, he don't care if the price is his life or something else.

"Lord Aegis, he's fading!" One of the Guards cried in terror.

_'Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_  
_And carry you down into sleep.'_

_'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_  
_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.'_

Indeed he was fading, after the song a powerful surge of energy threw everyone from each corners of the room. The Tentacles, the Electric Sparks and the Force Fields vanished, there in the center of the room Comet was fading continuously.

"Comet!" Aegis called out as he tried to reach out for his fading brother. "Please don't go! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please!"

Comet just stood there as he fade, an Evil Grin still plastered on his lips.

"All Hail to the 96th Queen." He said as it echoed in silence aside from Aegis Pleas. "All Hail Black Mist!"

With that he faded before his disowned brother could reach him, there was only silence in the room.

_**Comet's PoV**_

Everything was dark, but he doesn't feel cold not afraid at all. He can remember what he had done, he tried to save Prince Mist but failed, his anger, disowning his brother, his act, his curse, his song the cursed melody and his…Death? Was he dead? No it doesn't feel right, he wasn't dead if so where was he? He opened his eyes and only seen white.

_**End of PoV**_

Everything is so bright, where was he? Why do he felt that his body is a bit heavy it felt odd, he held out his hand and it wasn't its usual crystal blue in color but slight tan instead of crystal blue, his body felt a little heavy but it doesn't feel wrong at all, was he in Human body? He heard a knock from the door, he don't know how to answer, so he kept quiet, when a man in white with odd things hanging on his neck.

"Yugo." The man in white called out.

He stayed quiet, thinking.

'_Yugo? Was that my name? No my name is Comet not Yugo…Wait…Was my Human name is Yugo?'_ He thought.

He heard the Doctor called out to him again.

"Yugo? Do you remember anything?" The Doctor asked.

'_Does this man ask if I can remember anything? Well, he can't go out and say yeah I'm from another world and came here to hide, no he won't tell him that.' _He thought, as he looked at the doctor and shook his head.

The man sat down at the side of the bed and looked at him sadly.

"Child." He began.

Comet or Yugo glared at the man mentally.

'_For your information I might be older than you because I can feel that.' _He protests on his mind.

"You and your family had been in a train accident, luckily your Father,your Mother, you and your one year old brother Yuma had survived." The kind doctor said.

"Yu…ma?" He called out.

"Yes your one year old brother, he's in the nursery room well-tended by the nurses." The Doctor answered.

"I…Where?" Yugo (Comet) Asked.

"You're in Kaiba Corp. Hospital." The Doctor answered.

"I Sick?" Yugo asked. (Let's go with Comet using Yugo as his Human Name).

"Well, it is said in your record you had a disease that was very uncommon that we found few months ago. At first, nothing would cure you and you would die, but then scientists and medical doctors from New Domino City finally found an antidote to the disease and tested the first sample of it on you. Luckily, it worked and you lived with a few changes." The doctor began he took out a computer pad and showed the picture of a 5 years old boy. This boy had Sparkling Crystal Blue hair color and his hair style like spider legs, Two longer spikes up and two smaller spiked down, his Red bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across boy's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head. The man moved down a little to a picture of the same infant, but instead with mostly black hair that shined a navy blue. There were also strange alien-like words that ringed his legs and neck and back. "Unfortunately, you died after the medicine into you."

"Then how am I alive now?" Yugo asked.

"A Miracle happened, you woke up a day later while mourning for you 12:00 in Midnight, you woke up like nothing happened and began talking some words that we barely understand, but you went back to normal." The doctor said.

"What is?" Yugo asked in confusion, somehow he could read the alien-like words but he is not sure if he wants to tell it to the man or not.

"No one knows what it says, it is an out of this world writings." The Doctor said.

"That boy who is?"

"That's you when you were five that was the outcome after the scientists tried out the medicine they created on you." The Doctor answered

"I see." Yugo answered deep in his conscious _'So I am this child now, this child was supposed to die but somehow his soul and mine merged together, being a human wasn't a part of my plan how am I going to exact my plan now?'_

Then he noticed the doctor was somehow digging something on his pocket and hand it over to him.

"This belongs to you." The Doctor said as he put the odd looking black bracelet.

Yugo looked at the doctor in confusion, then to the odd looking bracelet, the bracelet was onyx black in color with red tribal markings around the band, while the wing like structure were black in color but highlighted with Gold, the wings were six pairs and folded tightly onto something hidden inside.

"It belongs to you, we found you clutching that thing aside from your brother." The Doctor said.

"I See." Was all he could answer.

1 Week Later

At Tsukumo residence, Yugo was holding his younger brother as he sits down at the porch watching the sky. Akari and Haru watched the child worriedly.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Grandma?" Akari asked worriedly.

"Let him mourn for a while Akari-chan." The old lady said sadly. "I'll go prepare some snacks, you two might be hungry."

Akari watched the middle child of the Family sat there all alone with her youngest on the others arms, and then went to the kitchen, at the porch Yugo watched the sky with his sharp Crimson Red Eyes while cradling his baby brother.

'_What am I going to do now? I can't go like this, wait maybe there's a way if those marks are indeed not from this world then it come from Astral World, and no other world had letters like those.'_ He thought, and then smirks. _'Maybe I can create another path to that world aside from the other. Yes, I must find that way, all of them will wait, once my powers are awakened fully I will begin my plans. All I have to do is wait for Prince Astral's Memory No. 96: Dark Mist.'_

Then he felt a tug on his shirt, he looked down and noticed Little Yuma looking up to him with those big, round innocent eyes. The little one is so innocent that he immediately liked the human boy. Being a Human might not be so bad at all, he's going to wait until he turns back to normal for now he'll enjoy being a Human. He cradled little Yuma and hummed a song.

ASTRAL WORLD

Aegis was watching over his son when an all too familiar hum echoed somewhere, it was a small child humming and it's creepy, the humming sound was like the Cursed Melody.

"Comet, Brother where are you?" He murmured.

"Dear, I'm sure he's fine one day he'll be able to find in his heart to forgive you from your mistake." Celestia said trying to ease her husband's pain.

"Because of me he's hurt, his honor is broken along with his vow to Prima." Aegis said as he looked at Prima's remaining child.

"No, he didn't lost all he still have Astral, his Honor and Vow to Prima was not wholly broken, Maybe just maybe Prince Astral can mend his Honor and vow back, all we have to do is wait for your brother to return." Celestia said comfortingly.

Young Astral ran up to them and allowed himself to be picked up by his father, Aegis smiled at his son who smiled back.

"Yes, we'll wait for him." He said.

Celestia smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I know he'll come back." She smiled and watched the young prince cuddle at his father. "Because I can feel how much he loved Prima's children like his own, and I know he'll come back for Astral's sake, he'll come back despite he broke the Law, he did it all out of love."

However at the shadows of the room a figure glared at the three beings and slide away.

HUMAN WORLD

3 Years Later

"AKARI!CALL AN AMBULANCE YUMA HAD COLLAPSED!" A Nine years old Yugo cried out so early in the morning, carrying an unconscious four years old Yuma.

The occupants of the house was wide awake at 5:00 Am in the morning, Mirai and Kazuma tried to calm their frantic middle child, Kazuma tried to pry the youngest from his middle child but to no avail.

"I can't lose Yuma! I can't Mother, Father! Yuma is too precious to me! I don't know what to do if he dies!" Yugo cried as he felt the same pain he felt as Comet of the Astral World when he lost Prince Mist.

"Calm down dear, Yuma will be fine." Mirai said as she tried to calm her son, it pains her to see her children in pain.

Yuma was brought at the same hospital he was brought three years ago, the Doctor was the same doctor who treated him before. He waited patiently for the result he can remember how his little brother came to him that night claiming he couldn't breathe.

_**Flashback**_

_He was peacefully sleeping on his own room, only his body was asleep but not the spirit, he was out of his Human Body but kept it alive with the bracelet, the bracelet was actually his, it was a gift from the 96__th__ Queen of Astral Kingdom how could he forget, he might have because the bracelet becomes a part of him, so as long as he's here and the human body he was in now would live even if he's not inside it, The Black Seraph Wing is a part of him and as long as it is attached to that human body it will be fine, he peacefully watched the Soulless body lay on the bed, it may be soulless but it looks like it's alive all because he resides on that body and his Bracelet that was a part of him keeping it alive, the original soul of the body is already gone or so. Then there is a presence behind him._

"_You're the original owner of this body is it not?" He asked the presence._

"_Yes. You know that I had a vision through dreams about you coming here?" the gentle soul said._

"_Why did you come back? Are you here to claim your body back?" He asked._

_The Soul shook his head._

"_No, I didn't come back here because of that. I already accepted my death the body was no longer mine but yours now." The Soul said._

"_So you had indeed died." He said._

"_Sadly yes, I already let go just as they injected the antidote in my body and that's how you came in." The soul said. "That antidote somehow is you, I don't know why, but it is you."_

_He faced the Soul and surprised that the spirit was exactly looked like his Human Body._

"_What do you want?" He asked._

"_Please take good care of my brother and my family for me." The soul began._

"_Why would you ask me, I already failed protecting something important that was entrust to back there in Astral World…so why entrusting your family to me." He asked._

"_Because you're the only one who can, if you had made a mistake back there then find redemption here in the human world, live another life and try once more." The soul said. "Yuma needs you, I can no longer be there for my little brother, but you…you can be there for him as me."_

"_Secrets cannot hide forever." He said._

"_I know, but please do it for me that was my last wish before I move on." The Soul said._

_Hard-heart as he may seems now, but he can't ignore a dying wish his Honor and gallantry can't stand it. He might have failed his Queen's wish, but maybe he can mend it here in this strange world._

"_Alright, I'll protect Yuma and everyone. I swear on my Honor, You can move on without worry, trust me on everything I planned to do…" He said._

_The original soul of the body smiled and moved on, as if on cue he heard a light knock on the door. He dived back to his human body and woke up, heading to the door._

"_Who's there?" He called out._

_Behind the door a voice of a child answered._

"_Nii-san? Can I sleep with you?" Young Yuma's voice called out._

_He opened the door without hesitation and let the boy in, there at the door a four years old Yuma stood rubbing his eyes with his hand while a blanket draped over his small frame, making him look more adorable, he knelt before the young boy and noticed the child just had nightmares._

"_Another nightmare, Yuma?" He asked._

_The young child nodded, his teary eyes is as round as a coin, he (Yugo/Comet) sighed and stood up, he looked up at his digital clock it shows 4:59 AM._

"_Come on, you still have two hours of sleep." He said as he leads the way. "I still had school by the morning."_

_The clock struck 5:00 AM, before he could continue he heard a loud thud sound from behind him, he turned and his eyes widened as he saw his Young brother on the floor. He ran and knelt beside his dearest Human Brother and lift him up, the child looks as if he was having hard time breathing._

"_Yuma! Yuma wake up, what's wrong?" He asked his voice was deathly worried._

_Yuma looked at him with his glazed eyes._

"_Ani…I…I…C-Can't…Breathe…" With that he fainted and turning the second oldest of the sibling's face white._

"_Yuma! Hang in there!" He called out as he scoops up his younger brother and hold him close and ran out of the room to the oldest among the siblings' room._

_He kicked Akari's door and yelled._

"_AKARI! CALL AN AMBULANCE YUMA HAD COLLAPSED!" He called out, he saw the teen jumped and fall from her bed and looked at him in fright._

"_Y-Yugo, What?" She called out but quickly registered what was wrong and called out for an ambulance._

_**End of Flashback**_

As the Doctor came out from the room he stood up and asked if Yuma's alright, but he was given a worried look, Then to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukumo.

"I'm afraid that your son had the same disease as your son Yugo." The doctor answered.

Mirai cried at Kazuma's shoulder as she grieve, Akari looked like she was about to cry.

"Can't you do anything, Doctor?" Yugo asked pleadingly. "I can't lose my brother!"

"I've already contacted the same Doctors and Scientists who helped you, and they answered that they had found a new antidote and they want to test it out on your brother, is it alright to you?" The Doctor asked gently, the child's devotion is very touching.

"Anything for my little brother, anything to cure him like it cured me." Yugo said in determination.

The Doctor looked at his mother and father who nodded in response.

"Very well, I'll go and inform them of your decision." He said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, on one condition." Yugo called out.

"What is it, son?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll go with them I want to stay to make sure my brother would be alright. I will not rest until I'll see my brother is alright, safe and sound." Yugo said as he looked at the kind doctor with determination.

The doctor could only smile and left the family to see their son. Yugo was the one to come in first he held Yuma's hand.

"Yuma, I swear everything's going to be okay, nii-san is here, nii-san will protect you." He said solemnly.

Then Yuma held his hand as well and called out weakly.

"Nii-san, I trust nii-san."He said and went back to his slumber.

A Week had passed at the laboratory the Doctors and Scientists began their test with a very watchful eyes of Yugo Tsukumo, he was standing behind the glass window and the visitors area watching as they were running some test on the youngest Tsukumo siblings, the process takes a long time so Yugo had to sit down he don't know what are those people doing to his brother, but he had to trust them, failure is not an option. He needs to release his tension so he hummed the cursed melody. The Cursed Melody won't do any harm to anybody at his will, he alone can control the melody itself and would use it as a weapon if necessary, he don't care of the effects on him as long as he could protect.

"How long are they going to finish in there?" Akari asked.

Yugo paused from his humming and stared at his sister.

"Be patient, tension won't do any help." He answered and resumed humming.

The red headed girl looked at her second sibling but understood, so she sat down, beside the other.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" She asked.

Pausing from his humming again…

"Just have faith in them Akari, Have faith that Yuma will be alright." He resumed humming again, but in his thoughts he desperately praying for Yuma to be alright. "When will Mom and Dad arrive?"

"Later, mom and dad will be arriving soon." Akari answered.

As soon as she finished talking, Kazuma and Mirai arrived with food for the both of them…

"Here, you two must be hungry from waiting." Mirai said gently.

"Eat as much as you can to be healthy." Kazuma said as he cheers his children.

Akari and Yugo did eat their fill, but Yugo ate only four of the sandwiches and continued on waiting which worries the two adults and a sibling.

'_He had really changed, my poor boy.' _Mirai thought.

'_Yugo was different from the way he was before, it might be the accident and from the trauma.' _Kazuma thought.

'_Yugo, did you really changed?' _Akari thought.

As they continued to wait the door slid opened as a female scientist came to them smiling, it must be good news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukumo?" She called out.

"Yes we are, is our son okay?" Kazuma said anxiously.

The female scientist smiled happily.

"The test was a success, your son is going to be okay. Few extra tests and he's good to go." She answered.

The answer brought joy at the whole family, Yugo felt relief it looked like he won't fail the Soul's wish. Yuma will live and he will do anything to protect the boy with all his life and he will not allow any harm will come upon his Brother.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I Know it's too odd, this is my first time here so go easy on me and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.**

**The Title of the Song that I used is:**

**Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale**

**The song is really good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Dr. Faker was not Kaito and Haruto's father.

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

Haha To Ko Ranka no Aimo (Listen to it in Youtube)

**I don't own the song it belongs to Sakamoto Maaya & Najamima Megumi**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: The Future of  
Painful Thoughts is**

3 Years Had Passed

**There is Hell going on in Tsukumo Residence **Or at least, if one was to perceive hell as the mix of broken debris, inhumane screams, and chaos in general, then he could practically say that there was _indeed_ hell going on inside the Tsukumo Villa (Yes They're Rich). And the cause of such hell was merely a 7 year old little boy who at the moment was in the process of yet another screaming fit.

Yugo heaved a sigh. His dearest little brother, Yuma, was usually a sweet and compliant boy. He was really the apple of his eyes. But that day, he seemed to find his new leisure quest in the form of throwing things and screaming his lungs out, Hence the hell inside the Manor.

"I don't want it!" Yuma screamed again. His face was red and puffy and tears were still coming from his eyes. "Nii-san, how could you! I don't want you to go!"

"Yuma, calm down, sweetheart," Yugo sighed forlornly. He was thankful that there was no one in the room else than the two of them. He had foreseen such thing would happen so he had ordered everyone not to enter the room before he considered it safe. And looking from Yuma's current state, it seemed the whole ordeal would take quite some time before it could be dubbed as safe.

"It's not fair," Yuma sniffled before he broke down and cried. "It's not fair! I don't want it, Nii-san… You cannot do this to me…"

Yugo might be a Young Master, he might be a feared duelist and hunter, but first and foremost, he was a brother. No brother could see his brother cry without trying to calm them. So, with utmost grace, he approached Yuma and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms.

Yuma hid his face amidst the ruffles of his brother's long flowing Duel Academy blue overcoat, and from his shaking shoulders he could see that he was still crying. Smiling a little at his little brother's cute behavior, he knelt and cupped Yuma's face. He carefully tilted that tear drenched face up to meet his and with his thumbs he wiped the trace of tears from his little brother's face.

"Yuma Tsukumo is a young master, so he shall not cry," he scolded him good-naturedly. "Yuma is Yugo's little brother so Yuma must not cry."

"But…" Yuma sniffed, trying to suppress his cry. "But, nii-san…"

"Hush," Yugo said. "Hush, Yuma. Nii-san is here, why are you crying?"

"Because father…" Yuma tried and he almost broke down crying again at the mention of his father. "Because father has ordered something impossible, and I am angry so I cry."

"If you are angry, should you cry?" Yugo said gently. "If you face something impossible, should you cry? If your father orders you something, should you cry? If your _Father_ orders you something, should you cry, Yuma?"

Yuma lowered his head and whimpered, "No."

"There…" Yugo said as he smothered his son's hair. "I know that what father asked is… hard to take…"

"Brother…" Yuma began but he put his finger against Yuma's lips, silently asking him to let him finish his sentence.

"I know it is hard to take, but Yuma, you should know that throwing things and having a temper tantrum is not a solution," he said. "How about we make a pact? I will call father so we will speak this matter _calmly_, and you are not to throw or scream anything during the talk. How about that? Can my brother do that for his nii-san?"

Yuma bit his lower lip but he conceded with a weak, "Yes, brother."

Yugo smiled at that. He patted his little brother's head before he walked to the door, presumably to call their father to do the talk. Yuma gritted his teeth but he let out a somewhat girly squeak as he saw the door leading to the room he occupied being opened. Marching inside was his brother, accompanying his father, the lord of the mansion. He defiantly held his chin high in front of his father though inside he was trembling a little. No matter what, his father was quite a scary figure for him, moreover when he considered his father's bulky figure and rolls of hair. If anything, his father resembled more a final boss coming from an old second rate video game than a Lord of the Mansion. It was enough to send any little boy to tears.

"Yuma," his father greeted him when he arrived in front of him. "Where is your manner?"

He narrowed his eyes but he bowed nonetheless and said, "Father."

"You are being more irrational lately," his father, Kazuma Tsukumo, smirked at him. "What is this with your temper tantrum and throwing things like you are a barbarian? I expect more from you."

"Dad," his Brother said to him with a tone that he knew meant that he was not amused. "Yuma becomes like this because you ordered me to go in a distant school, which, in my opinion, is quite a good reason to become irrational."

"Ah…" his father said shortly and Yuma gave a little cheer in his heart. If there was someone who could beat his father, it would be his nii-san. That was how cool his nii-san was, and he adored him for it.

"We'll talk later, Dad, Yuma and I will have a boy-to-boy talk." Yugo sighed at his father's antics and lead the younger sibling to his room.

Once inside the room Yugo signaled Yuma to come and sit with him in the couch. Seated Yuma fidgeted on his position.

"Yuma, look at me." Yugo began.

The young Tsukumo did as he was told and looked at his brother's Crimson eyes, they held no anger, hate or hostility, and they were warm and gentle.

"Listen to me Yuma, Not all the time that I will keep myself at one place, sometimes I need to go somewhere else, like mom and dad, and they travel a lot. But I, I need to finish my studies somewhere else." Yugo began.

"But nii-san won't be back home for so long!" Yuma sobbed.

"Yuma, I will only be away for three years and there are the Holidays, I'll be able to visit home and see you again." Yugo said as he tries to calm his brother.

"But it will still be so far away." Yuma said as he sobbed harder.

"Yuma." Yugo sighed, but then he got an idea, he took something from his pocket.

He dug deep on his pocket for that thing, Yuma was still sobbing too upset to notice what his older brother is doing. Once he found what he's looking for he sat back beside Yuma who looked back at him.

"Here Yuma, I'm giving this to you." He said as he hand a mysterious object on the boy's hand.

Yuma looked at it, it was some sort of a key.

"That's the Emperor's Key, Dad handed it over to me and I'm giving it to you to remember me, it will remind you that I'm always here even if you can't see me." Yugo said.

Yuma looked at him with his doe like eyes.

"Will, nii-san come back?" He asked.

Yugo smiled gently at his little brother and nodded.

"Of course, this is my home and you are my family, you're the reason why I'm still here, I will always come back for you…now promise me that you will wait for me, Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Yuma answered.

Yugo smiled at his little brother and headed for his suit cases. Yuma and the whole family went to say goodbye to the middle child of the family.

"Be careful okay?" Mirai said as she embraced her child tightly.

"I will."

"Don't forget to call, Son." Kazuma said as he pat his son's back.

"I Will."

"Take care, bro." Akari said as she gave Yugo a one big bone crushing hug.

"Yeah."

"Don't get yourself sick, alright." Grandma Haru said as she hug her grandson.

"Yes grandmother."

Then Yuma stepped up and giving Yugo a photo of the two of them during their trip. Yugo smiled and took the photo and embraced Yuma tightly.

"Don't forget our promise okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." Yuma said as he embraced back his dearly beloved nii-san.

Once the boat left for the Academy, Yugo felt lonely already he's going to miss his little brother so much, but it's only natural for a family to separate for a while, three years wasn't that long but for his human body it would be. He just stood by leaning at the rails that protects the passengers from falling out overboard, he watched how blue was the sea and how vast the sky was. Human World is very beautiful, it was peaceful. He don't have anything else to do so he just sang like he always do.

'_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'  
_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

Unknown to him, he attracted some attentions from the other passengers one of them is Jake Tenjo. He listened as this first year sing beautifully.

'_Ruurei ruureia_

_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'  
_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

After singing he was shock that there was a loud applause from the crowd, Yugo turned around and found crowds watching him with entertained faces, he immediately nodded and moved away. He wasn't used to being watched, he had to get away. Once he got a peaceful spot, he eased himself.

"Nice voice you got there." Jake called out.

Yugo groaned at his luck.

"What do you want?" He asked with hostility.

"Now, now no need to be hostile, I'm only here to be friends with you, I'm Jake…Jake Tenjo." He said as he steps closer.

Narrowing his eyes he was suspicious of the guy, but he doesn't want to be rude.

"Yugo…Yugo Tsukumo." He said. "Can I have my peace back?"

Jake just stood beside the smaller first year and didn't say anything. He noticed the distant look on the shorter one.

"Do you miss someone?" He asked.

"What?" The Younger boy glared at him.

"I said do you miss someone, A lover perhaps?" Jake repeated.

"Nothing really..." Yugo answered. _'What the hell is a Lover? Humans are so weird sometimes.'_

Jake could only chuckle at the younger one's facial expression. Once they reached the Island Jake showed him the school and their dorm, on their way while Jake tours him around the school when.

"Please don't!" a muffled cry erupted from a distance.

Even though it's muffled Yugo was able to hear it and told Jake to wait for a sec. and he went to track the distress call. Once he reached the other side of the forest he saw two students one is a frail looking Slifer Red boy the other was a Ra Yellow teen and by the looks of it the boy was a second year. Yugo just stayed where he was to listen to the conversation whilst Jake who followed his young friend because he's worried stayed a good distance.

"You're a feisty one, eh?" The Ra boy said angrily and brought his hand up and.

PLAK!

He slapped the already frightened Frail Slifer Red Boy, Jake noticed his young friend's shoulders bristled like an angry cat.

"I can make your stay a Duel Academy very unpleasant, if I want to…" The Ra Boy said. "If I were you, I'd keep my Mouth Shut!"

The Frail Slifer Red Boy looked away. It's time for Yugo to intervene.

"I didn't think people here at Duel Academy liked picking on weaker and defenseless people." Yugo said coldly.

The Ra Yellow Boy looked around and was met with a plastic cup of water with a 'SPLASH!'

"! GRRRRR!" The Ra Yellow Boy growled and faced the new student which was Yugo. "Who do you think you are? This isn't the way to treat a student older than you."

"Oh? How then?" Yugo huffed in defiance.

Jake looked at his young friend in surprise, The Boy might be a Ra Yellow but this guy has a power over his fellow students and he could order them to beat his friend!

"Why you little pest!" The Ra Boy snarled and lunged at the First year, but before he could even land a punch, Yugo's kick reached the Ra Boy's gut and send him flying.

"!" Jake and the Slifer Red Boy watched in surprise as the First Year just beat the crap out of the Ra Boy, but what shocked them is that how Yugo eyes glowed brighter and yanked the older boy's hair up to make the boy look at him.

"Bother any weaker students again and I'll make your life here in Duel Academy Hell, Got it." He threatened and smacked the Ra Boy's head to the ground.

The boy was out cold in an instant. Yugo knelt in front of the Frail Slifer First year.

"You Okay?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah, but I think I sprained my Ankle." The Slifer First Year answered.

"Why? Was it really that retard's fault?" Yugo asked.

"Kinda, he pushed me pretty hard." The first year answered smiling shyly. "By the way I'm Yuki…Yuki Strand. What's yours?"

"!" Yugo was surprised no one had ever smiled at him like that aside from his brother, so he smiled back at the other first year. "Yugo…Yugo Tsukumo."

Behind the tree Jake was surprised at his Friend's last name, he know the Tsukumos all too well.

"I'll take you to the clinic, Yuki. Let them take a good look at your leg." Yugo said as he helps the other first year up.

"You already done enough…" Yuki said shyly.

"I'll do more, if you let me." Yugo said smiling gently.

At the clinic, Nurse Rina tended to the Slifer's ankle while the boy explains everything.

"So that retard helped you get in here, hmm?" Yugo said as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I regret on asking for his help, now I had caused trouble." Yuki said looking down in embarrassment.

"What done is done, you're already here so it doesn't matter." Yugo said as he looked at the other first year.

Before he could add more the door slide open and Jake came in with a uniform.

"There you are I got your Uniform since you missed out the distribution." He said as he hand over the Obelisk Blue Uniform.

Yugo thank the older one and draped the uniform on his shoulder.

"Oh, Yuki, Gilroy will be here to take you back to your dorm, wait for him." Jake said as he led his friend out.

"See you around, Yuki." Yugo said as he went out of the clinic to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

IN HEART LAND

It had been two days since his nii-san left for the academy, Yuma walked towards Zexal University with a gloomy face as Kotori walk beside him with Tetsuo.

"Yuma? Are you okay, you look so sad?" Kotori asked worriedly.

"I miss nii-san..." Yuma answered as his eyes began to water.

"I see, so Akari nee-chan was speaking the truth that Yugo nii-san was really accepted at Duel Academy." Kotori said as she pat Yuma's back in sympathy, she knew how much Yuma had looked up at his nii-chan, she looked up at Yugo-nii up too because he was helping her family to get better job.

"That's kinda far away." Tetsuo added. "This sucks! Those bullies are going to get us again."

Out of nowhere…

"You got that right." Chills said as he and Scorch came in to view.

Yuma flinched as the Two looked at him hungrily and then to the Emperor's Key that his Nii-san gave him.

"Nice necklace you got there Yuma, care to give it to us and we will let you go unscathed." Scorch said.

"NEVER!" Yuma yelled as he clutched at the key tighter. "Nii-san gave this to me, I will not give it to you!"

Chills cackled.

"But he's not here to save you, I heard he was in Duel Academy and he's not coming back for three years." He said.

"Yeah, so you're not free from us." Scorch added.

Tears starts to well up from Yuma's eyes, Kotori and Tetsuo tried to defend their friend to the utmost they can, but then.

"Leave them alone." A monotonous voice came from behind the group.

"What do you bastards think you're doing?" Another monotonous voice came to the area.

Scorch and Chills recognized those voices. Then from the shadows of the alley way Ryoga and Kaito came out glaring at the duo, Ryoga might be mean to others but he wasn't that mean at all, he was Yuma's good friend and the other boy was very protective of his friends, while Kaito can't stand others bullying small children, he hates it and he recognized Yuma was Yugo's Little Brother. Yugo was his classmate since elementary, but he heard that the boy was accepted in Duel Academy one of the top Famous school and he won't be back for three years, that was a long time.

"Sh-Shark! K-Kaito!" Scorch and Chill stuttered in fright.

Kaito glared at the duo viciously, lucky for them Yugo wasn't here because if the guy was this two would be in the hospital by now. Chills and Scorch made a run for it, Ryoga walked up to Yuma who was in tears clutching the emperor's key.

"Nii-san will come back! He promised…He promised he'll come back for me…He said he won't leave me…" He sobbed, his face was a bit flushed.

Ryoga gave Kaito a look that clearly said _'This doesn't look good.'_ he then touched the younger boy's forehead then sighed.

"He got a fever, he shouldn't go to school today." He said. "I think we should get him home."

"Is Yuma's parents around." Kaito asked.

Kotori shook her head.

"They're on a trip today, only Haru baa-chan and Akari nee-chan is at home today." She answered.

Kaito could only sigh at this and looked at Ryoga who gave Yuma a piggyback ride back home.

"Can you manage?" He asked.

Ryoga looked at the older boy with determination on his eyes, Yuma was out like a light. Kaito watched as Ryoga walks towards the direction to where the Tsukumo residence is. Once at the manor, Akari watched his brother with a painful expression on her face, she hated when Yuma is that way.

"If only he's here, Yuma wouldn't be this way, I'm such a bad sister I couldn't even realize that Yuma was in pain." She said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself nee-chan." Kotori cheered.

"How does Yugo sees what Yuma was hiding? He seems to know if Yuma's ill or not." Akari said questioning herself.

"Maybe he had keener sense than anyone else?" Ryoga asked.

The group watched over Yuma the whole time...

AT DUEL ACADEMY

Yugo was standing at the lighthouse watching the vast seas, he can feel something's not right going on with Yuma, his instinct tells him that something is really wrong and he's getting restless. Behind him was Jake his loyal friend watching in concern, since the day he met Yugo he had the feelings that the boy was destined to do great things, but something is different he felt a different air around the boy like he was not normal at all.

'_Something is wrong with Yuma I can feel it.'_ Yugo thought, he wanted to make sure it had been two days since he left Heartland. He wants to know if Yuma was fine.

He took out his Duel-Gazer though he originally doesn't need one, but he bought one anyways just to make contacts with his family. He dialed his home number and called home.

TSUKUMO RESIDENCE

While Kotori, Tetsuo, Ryoga, Kaito and Akari taking turns watching over the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kotori called out and answers the phone. "Hello?"

'_**Kotori? Is Yuma home?' **_Yugo asked on the other line.

Kotori was surprised that Yugo had called but answered right away.

"Yuma-kun isn't feeling very well right now, Yugo-nii." She answered.

'_**What happen to Yuma, Kotori?' **_Yugo demanded though not harshly.

"Ummm…" Kotori began.

'_**Kotori, don't try lying to me speak only the truth. Now tell me what happened?' **_Yugo said scolding the young lady.

"Ano…you see on our way to school earlier this day, Scorch and Chills tried to steal Yuma-kun's pendant but Kaito-kun and Ryoga-kun intervened and brought Yuma here at your house because he was too ill…I'm really sorry, Yugo-nii." Kotori said and began sobbing.

There was a heavy sigh on the other line, Kotori could tell that the boy on the other line of the phone was upset and tired.

'_**Don't blame yourself Kotori it wasn't your fault, I'm sure Yuma will be okay. That's all I need to know for now, Tell Kaito and Ryoga that I'm grateful.' **_Yugo said as calm as he ever was. _**'And tell Yuma to get well soon, for me. Okay?'**_

"Hai!" Kotori beamed.

With that Yugo hung up, Kotori was glad that Yugo had maintained contact with them. Kaito watched as Kotori came back with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Yugo-nii just called and wants to tell me to tell you and Ryoga-kun that he was very grateful for you helping Yuma out from Scorch and Rikou and asked me to tell Yuma to get well soon for him." Kotori said as she head to Yuma's room.

Ryoga and Kaito watched her go.

"Yugo is really popular with kids isn't he?" Kaito said.

"He always had that vibes despite his cold nature, he's really fond of kids. I often found him playing with other kids at the park along with Yuma." Akari said fondly as she remembers the first time she saw Yugo run around and laugh with no problems.

Kaito remembers that too as he always noticed the boy heading to the elementary department and often being called to babysit the kindergarten department of the school, he always watching the other boy play with no problem in the world at all and would become testy and protective of the children if someone suspicious would enter the Elementary and Kindergarten Department. He wondered if the Guy was truly a Guy.

Ryoga had contact with Yugo before, his parents asked the guy to babysit him at first he was reluctant on meeting the guy but then upon meeting Yugo there was a strange vibe surrounding the older boy that made him curious, it was like he was drawn like bee to a honey (Or whatever it was) to the guy. He even allowed the older one to call him 'Little Sharkling' as he was still small.

Tetsuo and Kotori had the same experience as Ryoga, though Kotori was shy at her first time meeting with Yugo, her parents was out on business for three days so she was left at the older boy's care. She doesn't trust Yugo at first, she was suspicious but all of her opinions change when some school bullies held her captive to lure the boy out and indeed he came to her rescue and beat the bullies out, but he himself got injured and need to go to the hospital.

Watching the younger ones' expressions Akari noticed they have grown attached to her brother.

'_I wonder what his secret is.' _She thought.

IN DUEL ACADEMY A YEAR LATER

Yugo had just finished his tenth duel for the day and was exhausted Jake throws a towel at his friend while Yuki offered a bottle of water to the Kind Obelisk.

"That's a new record…You're improving day by day." Jake commented.

"Just in the mood…" Yugo said as he took a swig of water from the bottle.

"You're pretty determined to graduate early." Toya said as he walks towards the trio.

"You're pretty strong, I think you should be called as Prince Yugo." Kio chimed.

"Stop giving me names, Kio." Yugo said as he tosses the battle at the said person who caught it with ease. "What time is it?"

"About half-past 2:00 Pm, Why, are you going somewhere?" Jake asked curiously.

Yugo took his bag and headed to the dorms.

"Yeah, I got permission from the principal to leave for three days." Yugo said calmly as the three obelisks and one slifer follow him.

"Enlighten me." Jake said.

Yugo smiled at the thought about a special day that is going to happen tomorrow.

"It's my brother's birthday and I had to be there for him." He said fondly, the principal allowed him to go because he had to.

_**Flashback**_

"_Three day leave on land? Why?" The Old Principal asked curiously._

"_It's a very special day for me, sir." He answered._

"_Oh? Care to enlighten me son?" The old principal humored._

"_It's my brother's birthday and…it's very special to me, I need to be there for him since I was unable to attend Christmas with him due to my busy schedule here, sir." He answered quite guilty about not coming home for Christmas since he was busy on his exams and challenges from other schools and being a representative at that time._

"_I see…this brother of yours, you really love him do you, lad?" The principal asked._

_He smiled at that lovingly._

"_Yes, sir…so much." He answered._

_The old principal leaned on his chair and cleared his throat._

"_You're a very good student and a very astounding at that…you've done so many good deeds during your stay here, for that I allow you a three days leave. But come back here by the third day, alright?" The old principal said as he agreed to let him leave._

"_Yes sir!" He said ecstatically._

_**End of Flashback**_

It was night time since he had board the boat. He was glad he could come home to attend his little brother's birthday, Yuma's going to be 8 by tomorrow.

'_Yuma, I'm coming.' _He murmured.

He packed some clothes good for three days and his gift to Yuma is a Duel Card, he knew how much Yuma loved to duel. The card had just appeared before him while he was thinking what he should give to his precious brother, the card had an unreadable letters for normal humans and he was not normal at that and an image that looks just like him only in crystal blue in coloration in the back ground was a Crystal Blue phoenix. But he could tell that the card was connected to him and he can make out the letter.

'_**No. 100: Celestial Wing Songster, Comet.' **_

Well he can't blame it, since he wants something that really came from his heart and his wish was granted. He brought the card near his face and smiled mildly.

"When Time comes, please allow yourself to be useful. Let your heart and mine become one, I am you and you are me, let our desire to protect the ones we loved merge together as we become one, one day in the near future that is yet to come." He chanted.

The card glowed in affirmation…Yugo smiled when it was accepted, he had just given the other part of him as a gift and he had no regrets.

'_It doesn't matter if Yuma will know my true form and my secret one day, what matters to me is his smiles and his life…Yuma is my dearest human brother, I will not exchange him for the world and same goes for my princes. I loved them, I love them all from the bottom of my heart and I'm willing to give up my life for them…for them I am always ready, both as a Brother, a Family and a Guardian…Always.' _He thought as he slips the card into a pendant case behind his picture. _'One day, Yuma will face hard ship and one day a great destiny would be awaken that will force him to face harsh danger and pain.'_

His heart breaks when one day Yuma would be on his own and a single tear drop fell on the card as he looks at it again.

"He had to forge his own path from the destiny he is about to face. Now I realize why you appeared, my heart yearns to protect Yuma and you had answered my prayer. My heart yearns to protect those who are dear to me and that is Yuma, so please protect him when one day I'll disappear or I might. I want my heart to stay with him when I'm…**gone**. Be a reminder to him that I'm always here. Even if he can't see me…I'm always here, Always here to protect him no matter what…Always." He said as it was recorded by the locket he set the password to the recorder. The password was 'Nii-san will always love you, Yuma…Always.'

He was well prepared for the painful future and he well prepared for Yuma, he had recorded everything he needs to say and some revelations that he might be unable to say to his younger brother, he had the Journal, the recorder and the video…he is that prepared…he had put some other pieces in every Items that he had, one day like any other that Yuma might face him in a Death Match or so. So he had to forge 8 Items that contains everything he knows soon before something dangerous happens to him and he had just had a helping hand to do it and soon when Yuma would be old enough he had to face dangerous foes in order to find out the truth and that truth lies in the Seven Items he created.

He shook his head, now is not the time to be all depressed it's going to be Yuma's 8th birthday tomorrow and he needs to go home as quick as he can. He looked up at the starry sky, his eyes shows determination.

"No matter what will happen I will fight to the very bitter end for Yuma." He said determinedly. **"And for my Princes...For both Astral and Human World…"**

The Next Day

Yuma was pouting that he was forced to go with his friends to the mall while everyone in the house prepare for his party…he don't want anything but to see his brother, how was he doing, it had been a years since he left…he was a second year by now and a very busy second year he mean, it makes him sad that his nii-san was unable to attend Christmas but he had delivered a gift for him, it was a new D-Gazer with green lenses. Was his Nii-san unable to attend his birthday too? He was starting to wallow in depression when Kotori yelled out that he should stop walking, he looked up and noticed that it was still green lights on the traffic lights, his eyes widened when a truck honking towards him. He wanted to move but he can't, he felt that his legs somehow won't allow him to move, he can see that the world moves too slow and he can hear his heart beat…When a familiar voice called out from the crowds.

"YUMA!"

A Black and Red Blur jumped from the crowds, dashed and carried him into safety. He can hear garbled sound but the prominent one was the voice that was calling his name.

"Ma!...Yuma can you hear me! Yuma!"

His vision was a bit blurry, but few more blinks and it was all clear and he can see the familiar face of his nii-san, he noticed that the older one was carrying him the way the groom carries the bride, but this was his Nii-san for kami's sake! He was lost for words that his Nii-san was here…He was here for his birthday!

"N-Nii-san…" He squeaked.

The said boy smiled in relief that the younger one was okay, he was glad he came on time to save his little brother.

"Daijobu?" He asked, his voice was slightly deep yet soft and caring like he always does.

Yuma nodded as the older boy set him down back to the ground, Kotori, Tetsuo and Ryoga ran towards them.

"Yuma are you hurt?" Kotori asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Nii-san saved me on time." The boy said.

The trio looked at Yuma's savior and indeed it was none other than Yugo himself, he had grown tall.

"Yugo-nii!" Kotori cried out as she ran over and hugged the older boy to the waist.

"Hello Kotori, you've grown." Yugo smiled and then looked at Ryoga and Tetsuo. "My, My Tetsuo, you've grown chubby you were slim when the last time I saw you…and Little Shark, you've grown tall a little."

"What do you mean a little?" Ryoga protested but it was humor, he can tell.

The kids followed the older one back to the Tsukumo manor. When they arrived at the manor Akari nearly died from shock when she saw Yuma sitting on Yugo's shoulders and Kotori Holding the older boy's hand while the other was holding Yuma's legs so he won't fall, while a duffle bag hung on the boy's shoulder. Akari could tell that Yugo had got fitter and strong, not to mention he got a bit tall, she watched her brother set Yuma down and stood straight, she gave the guy a good look up and down. Yugo's build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, Black sleeveless coat with Red fur trim. A pair of loose black pants ends just above his ankles with three red moon designs. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of black and red Chinese martial art shoes, His typical outing clothes aside from his other clothes.

"Akari, you're freaking me out with that look." Yugo called out as he clear his throat.

"AH! S-Sorry I didn't recognize you, Yugo…Come in." The Red head said as she steps aside to let the guy in along with the kids.

As Yugo heads to his room while Yuma and the other young ones play in the living room. Akari followed him.

"Why did you come home, you have school is it not?" She asked.

"I got a three days leave from my studies…I've been working hard at school so the principal granted me permission to attend Yuma's birthday and a day of relaxation. But I'll be back at the academy on the third day, it's only fair." Yugo answered. "Besides Yuma's birthday is special to me, I missed Christmas so it's only fair that I attend Yuma's birthday to make up with him."

At Sunset

The party had begun, Yuma was having a good time with his young friends while Yugo was watching his little brother had fun Yuma was happy and he was content on that, During the Party Kaito came with his mother, Lady Sakura Tenjo was a good friend of Mirai Tsukumo since childhood, she was pregnant with her second child.

"Is that Yugo?" Mrs. Sakura asked as she spotted the Tsukumo's middle child watching the children play.

Mirai giggled as her good friend spotted her son only to giggle more when the young boy smiles mildly at Yuma and his friends.

"He had grown isn't he?" Mirai said.

"Yes indeed…he's the same age as Kaito, yes?" Mrs. Sakura said.

Mirai nodded, Kaito was silent the whole time as he listens to the women talk.

"Yugo Dear!" The Lady of the house called out.

The said boy looked at their direction, Yugo's Spider legs like hair style was limp so it was pointing down all four spikes that was supposed pointing up was down so as the red bangs that was horn like when pointed up was framing the boy's face giving him a feminine looks and his once braided long hair was free from bonds today making it official…kinda. The boy walked up to the three of them leaving his place for the meantime allowing Yuma to play with his friends without being supervised.

"Yes mother?" Yugo answered, his voice was low, soft and light.

The lady of the house smiled at her son, then she lead the boy to her friend.

"Dear, I want you to meet someone." She said.

"Alright mother." The boy said obediently as he let his mother lead him to a pregnant woman and an all too familiar boy. _'Is that Kaito?'_

Once they reached the balcony and he was right the boy was indeed Kaito, the woman beside him was pretty.

"Sakura-chan, this is my son Yugo, Yugo this is my good friend Sakura Tenjo and his son Kaito Tenjo." Mirai said as she introduced the three of them at each other.

Yugo bowed to the waist in respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady." He said smoothly.

The woman giggled.

"Quite a charmer there Yugo-kun…" She smiled as the boy smiled back at her. "Do you still remember my son, Kaito?"

Yugo nodded in answer to her question.

"Yes, He's the boy genius in our class when we were in elementary and quite a loner too…I didn't mean to be rude at all." Yugo humored.

"That's quite alright dear." Lady Sakura chuckled at the boy's straight forwardness, she pushed her quiet son towards the other boy to talk.

"…"

"And quite shy I might add." Yugo humored again.

"My! Sakura-chan look how they dress!" Mirai called out.

The two young males looked at their mother on how they compare their clothing.

"My! Yugo-kun's build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training isn't it. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, Black sleeveless coat with Red fur trim. A pair of loose black pants ends just above his ankles with three red moon designs. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of black and red Chinese martial art shoes, what a typical clothing for such a pretty boy! All teenage girls would swoon at the sight!" Lady Sakura giggled. "I felt like a high school girl again."

"And Kaito-kun's attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots, quite a complement to Yu-chan's way of clothing!" Mirai giggled along with her friend.

Kaito looked at the short boy who was blushing lightly.

"Yu-chan?" He muttered.

"Mom's way on being affectionate to me, count yourself lucky because she doesn't have a pet name for you." Yugo sighed, somehow he find girls quite weird.

The two women glanced at each other and look at their sons.

"Yu-chan, why don't you and Kai-chan have a little get along while I and Sakura-chan have a girl talk?" Mirai said.

Yugo let out a chuckle while Kaito glared at him.

"I spoke too soon." Yugo chuckled and signaled for Kaito to follow him in the garden.

The taller one followed, the two of them ignored the giggling women behind them, and he watched as his former classmate lead him to the garden and once they were in the right place, he was met with a beautiful sight. A Rose Garden like the same one in a garden shows where he had first met the boy.

"Do you still remember that day?" The shorter boy asked.

"Hm?" Kaito responded as he followed the shorter boy in the middle of the garden where a beautiful fountain lays.

Yugo paused from walking beside the fountain and there he dropped his body to sit on the cold marble tiles that framed a small fountain picturing a maid pouring water from her jar. Kaito stood beside the boy.

"I said, do you still remember that day at the Garden Show?" Yugo asked gently as he dips his fingers at the cold water.

"Ah, yes it was the same time as this where the moon slowly takes over the sky after the sunsets." Kaito answered.

Yugo chuckled. "How old are we that time?"

"Nine, after three months of Yuma's Hospital confinement after our mother decided to see the Garden Show, somewhere in Heartland Grand Garden." Kaito answered. "I found you singing back then because you were separated from your mother and want to be found by her through your voice."

"I see you remember." Yugo said as he looked up at the very first star that appeared in the sky soon followed by one beside it.

Kaito looked at the boy for a moment then to the stars.

"And I'm glad that you found me back there, that garden was actually a secret garden you know." Yugo added smiling as he continued looking at the two stars in the sky.

Kaito looked at the other boy. Deep within he was surprised that the boy was glad that he remembered their first meeting. Was every first meeting that memorable? All he did was follow where the voice came from and found a boy singing in the middle of the garden that he swore not part of the Garden Show.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry for the out of character characters in the story… Hontoni Gomenasai m(_ _)m**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Tron looks the same he looks in the anime.

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

Raggs Requiem by Noria

**I Do not own the sing it belongs to Noria**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_Do you still remember that day?" The shorter boy asked._

"_Hm?" Kaito responded as he followed the shorter boy in the middle of the garden where a beautiful fountain lays._

_Yugo paused from walking beside the fountain and there he dropped his body to sit on the cold marble tiles that framed a small fountain picturing a maid pouring water from her jar. Kaito stood beside the boy._

"_I said, do you still remember that day at the Garden Show?" Yugo asked gently as he dips his fingers at the cold water._

"_Ah, yes it was the same time as this where the moon slowly takes over the sky after the sunsets." Kaito answered._

_Yugo chuckled. "How old are we that time?"_

"_Nine, after three months of Yuma's Hospital confinement after our mother decided to see the Garden Show, somewhere in Heartland Grand Garden." Kaito answered. "I found you singing back then because you were separated from your mother and want to be found by her through your voice when I asked you why are you in that garden you began crying."_

"_I see you remember." Yugo said as he looked up at the very first star that appeared in the sky soon followed by one beside it._

_Kaito looked at the boy for a moment then to the stars._

"_And I'm glad that you found me back there, that garden was actually a secret garden you know." Yugo added smiling as he continued looking at the two stars in the sky._

_Kaito looked at the other boy. Deep within he was surprised that the boy was glad that he remembered their first meeting. Was every first meeting that memorable? All he did was follow where the voice came from and found a boy singing in the middle of the garden that he swore not part of the Garden Show._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 3: ****Nostalgic Memories  
Accompany Pain**

He looked at the boy who was sitting in the fountain with his blank expression.

"It had been five years since we met…no three years, we'd been together when we were young, same school, same room, same class and same group in any activities, Quite ironic a two person with quite opposite personalities." Yugo said chuckling.

"Meaning by the opposite personalities between us?" Kaito asked flatly.

It made Yugo chuckle, thinking _'He hadn't changed since the last time I saw him, same old Kaito.'_

"What I mean is that _YOU _Kaito Tenjo as the light that illuminates the darkness stagnating in the hearts of humanity, descending upon the wicked and delivering judgment." He answered.

"And what's that made you?" Kaito asked.

"Me? Well, as the Darkness that yet to unfold itself that will deteriorates the heart of humanity and bring forth destruction to the two worlds." Yugo answered.

Kaito scowled at the queer answer, how a gentle person was could be the one to destroy the world. He was cut off from his thought by a light laughing that almost effeminate, he look down and found that Yugo was the laughing at him not in a funny way, he was just amused.

"I know you're confused, but…You'll find that answer in the near future, Tenjo-kun." Yugo said giving the blond a smile that he rarely shows to anybody.

Kaito just looked at the boy in the eyes, there was happiness yet there is pain and sadness.

"You can see through me are you?" Yugo asked out of the blue.

"You're happy yet you're in pain and sadness, why?" Kaito asked curiously.

Yugo shook his head lightly.

"I cannot tell you right now, everything is set on the future and in that future you will know all the truth along with Yuma and the others." He said smiling sadly. _'And when that day comes, you'll definitely despise me for what I am and probably hunt me down and kill me and probably hate Yuma even more for being my brother.'_

The thought nearly made him brought into tears but he can't cry in front of a friend especially not in front of Kaito. Watching Yugo smile sadly like that somehow making him felt guilty asking a sore question, while the boy was busy thinking, he walked towards a near rose bush and pick a rose that in perfect bloom, once done picking he head back. At the corner of the wall Akari and her friends Tetsuko and Midori spied at the two, During the party she noticed that Yugo was heading to the garden along with Tenjo Kaito and she was getting curious by any seconds to why the two boys were heading to the empty garden where there are only the two of them. So she and her friends went to find out what are those two doing.

"What is Tenjo-kun doing?" Midori asked.

"I think he's going to give Yugo-kun a Rose." Tetsuko answered.

"That brat!" Akari hissed lowly.

"Wait he's going to sit beside Yu-kun." Midori said.

They watched as Kaito sat beside at the Dark haired boy. Back at the fountain Kaito sat beside the depressed, Dare he say it…Friend of his and try to cheer him up.

"Here." He said as he hands over the rose he picked.

"Eh?" Yugo squeaked as the rose was lightly handed over to him, he looked at his friend who wasn't actually looking at him but he can guess that Kaito was somehow embarrassed by his action…of course who won't the taller boy was giving another boy a Red Rose at that for heaven's sake! But he was trying to cheer him up, so he accepted the rose. "Thank you."

Kaito hummed in response and said nothing. There was silence between the two of them until Yugo broke it.

"You know, you're the second person trying to cheer me up." He said.

"Who was the first?" Kaito asked flatly.

"Yuma." Yugo answered.

"Figures…" Kaito huffed lightly. Of course it had to be Yuma who's going to try and cheer people up whenever he can.

"Kaito…" The boy beside him called out.

"Yes?"

"You know the rose you gave me is red?" Yugo asked it was an amused question.

"Why? Is something the matter giving a person a Red Rose?" Kaito asked back glancing down at the other boy.

Yugo smiled lightly again and said. "You know according to the meanings of the flowers Red Rose means 'Love' and if a person gave this Red Rose to someone, according to the language of flowers means to say that person is telling that someone 'I Love You' especially if they were in a garden full of Roses, do you know that?"

Kaito's eyes widened as he look at the other boy that says _'Are you serious?' _look. Yugo laughed at that expression it was priceless, it's not every day he could catch the other boy by surprise or off guard.

"Don't worry, it's just a rumor." Yugo laughed.

Kaito glared Yugo, the boy was smart mouthed for his own good, but he liked that.

"We should head back." He said as he stood up.

Yugo nodded as he was about to stand he felt his sore ankle stung, he winced slightly and almost stumbled as he tried to shift his weight on his feet. His wince did not go unnoticed by Kaito. His friend, thanks to his years of training, on impulse grabbed his friend's waist to prevent his fall.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked flatly although there is worry behind the blank tone of voice setting his friend down.

"Oh nothing really, my ankle just stung from sitting here." Yugo lied trying to get up.

But before he could even stand up, his ankle stung again and caused him to wince a little louder and toppled over from the pain, he expect the cold tiled ground but he didn't expect a soft and warm landing pad (That was Kaito by the way), He heard it groaned…wait…Landing pads don't groan, his eye turned as round as the moon above them and looked down and saw Kaito was the one he had landed on!

At the corner of the building, Akari, Tetsuko and Midori watched as the two boys toppled on the ground when a blur of red ran past them and then.

"Oh My!" Lady Sakura chimed loudly that the two boys on the ground probably heard.

"Indeed." Mirai chuckled.

"Why is Nii-san on top of Kaito?" Yuma asked innocently.

On the ground Kaito sat up quickly unconsciously holding the surprised boy beside him and looked at the two women and a confused 8 Years Old Boy…

"It's not what you think." He said.

"Oh it's not what we think but what we think is that." Akari said pointing at what the blond is holding.

Kaito looked down and blushed lightly as the confused Yugo gave him a look saying _'Err...Are you alright, why did you pull me all of a sudden?'_ and let go of the boy and apologized.

The two women found it amusing as the two thirteen years old stood up and help each other clean their clothes. Later before Kaito could leave the gate he looked at the boy who accompanied him (It was Yuma), he bent down and hand the boy a Letter.

"Give this to your Nii-san, Okay?" He murmured and handed Yuma a piece of Caramel.

"Okay!" Yuma chirped and waved Bye-Bye as the car that Kaito and His Mother rode droves away.

Once the young boy bounced back inside the house with the Locket that Yugo gave him earlier that day, it was tied together with his Emperor's Key Pendant and ran to his Nii-san's room. When the young boy burst into the room on cue that Yugo walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, "That bath felt relaxing." Yugo said. Yugo then took the towel off of his head. "Whoa! Yuma what are you doing here?"

"Nii-san!" Yuma shouted. Yuma's face turned beet red. The reason was because Yugo was in nothing but his jeans. But that wasn't all water was dripping down from his chest, his normally spiked up hair was now straight down.

The older boy looked down in mock anger, the towel was placed on Yugo's shoulder to give him more cover.

"Yuma, what did I tell you about storming in to my room while I'm taking a bath?" He lightly scolded the younger one, putting his hand on his waist.

Yuma looked down guiltily.

"That knocks first before entering?" He answered quite unsure.

"No, if something important is delivered just leave it in my table or either that call out just by the door." Yugo said.

"I'm Sorry." Yuma said giving the older boy his best hurt puppy dog look.

Yugo chuckled finding the look cute, he pat the boy's head and smiled.

"I'm not really angry Yuma, just don't do it again alright?" He said.

Yuma beamed and ran out the room leaving the letter on his Nii-san's table. Yugo noticed the Letter and read it.

_Meet me at Heartland theme park, bring Yuma along, and meet me at the gate at 9:30 Am._

It was short yet nice, Yugo chuckled and folded the letter back and went down stairs. At the dining room he asked a maid to bring him a Hot Milk. He watched as Yuma bounce in the room and sat beside him. Yuma always drinks his milk before bed in the dining room before he goes upstairs.

"Yuma, why are you not asleep?" Yugo asked.

The young one pouted adorably.

"But I'm not sleepy yet." Yuma whined.

"Do you want to go to the theme park with me tomorrow with Kaito-nii?" Yugo asked smiling.

Yuma brightened at the word Themed Park.

"I wanna go!" He answered.

"Well, you should go to bed and wake up early tomorrow, okay?" Yugo said.

Yuma nodded vigorously and drank his milk and ran upstairs. Yugo chuckled at that.

"Well, that was effective."

He can always get Yuma to go to bed early yet with a price to pay, but it's worth it.

The Next Day 9:15 AM

Yugo was waiting at the Gate at Heartland's Themed Park with Yuma who was watching the place with fascination. Yuma was wearing a purple shirt under the red vest and a pair of white short with three moons as a design, and a pair of black shoes. While Yugo was wearing his Casual clothes a White button up shirt, but two unbuttoned buttons just to free his neck from the collar, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of black shoes, his hair was tied into a pony tail although the spikes was still pointy and his bangs was framing his face.

"Yuma don't run off too far." Yugo said as he look at the crowds for a certain blond.

"Hai!" Yuma answered.

They were waiting for Kaito to come, so as they wait Yuma had ran off a bit far from the unsuspecting sibling chasing a stray puppy, he turned to the corner and caught up with the small creature as he took the little creature he was cornered by three thugs.

"Well, Well, Well what did the dog dragged in." the burly looking thug said.

"Hey! This kid looks rich we should kidnap him and ask for a high ransom." The skinny one said.

Look at that pendant it looks like a pure gold, let's take it." The short one said

Yuma clutched the puppy tightly.

"Go away!" He shouted.

The three thugs laughed at Yuma's little voice.

"That was it?!" The burly one said.

"Do it again, do it again!" The skinny one laughed.

"Yeah!" The short one laughed along.

But before Yuma could utter a word…

"Pick someone with your own size." Yugo's voice echoed at the mouth of the alley.

The three thugs plus Yuma looked at the entrance of the alley and saw an aggravated boy.

"Nii-san!" Yuma called out.

With that Yugo charged in, at the gate Kaito arrived.

"Darn it! Why do they have to ask me to go on that silly appointment, now I'm late?"

He start looking for certain spiky heads among the crowds, but unlike staying in one place he walked around and heard some brawling and a familiar voice.

"Please stop! We're sorry! We're sorry!" An unfamiliar voice begged.

"SILENCE!" Yugo's voice roared out.

"We're gonna shut up now!" Another unfamiliar voice said.

"Calm down! We're really sorry!" A panicked voice said.

"If you ever come near my brother again!" Yugo's angry voice rang out.

"Oh! This is your brother?" A deep unfamiliar voice said.

"We won't bother him again!"

"Get Lost!" Yugo ordered.

And Kaito saw three thugs ran out from the alley ways followed by Yugo and Yuma who was holding a puppy. Yugo was smiling when he and Yuma went out of the Alley.

'_I didn't know Yugo had mood swings.' _Kaito thought.

"Oh! Kaito there you are." Yugo said as he took notice.

"What's going on?" The said boy asked.

"Nah! Those morons had been following Yuma and me since we left home and I just gave them a lesson they never forget." Yugo answered. "Shall we?"

Kaito nodded and the three of them walked inside, unknown to the three Akari and her friends were taking it all in the video.

"Akari we shouldn't disturb their date." Tetsuko said.

"This is their first right? But they're too young." Midori said.

"Oh Hush! This will be good evidence in the future." Akari said as she stealthily follow the trio in the Park.

During their time in the park, Yugo allowed Yuma to play.

"So tomorrow's the day you'll go back right?" Kaito said

"Yeah…It's going to be lonely again." Yugo answered as he watched Yuma rides a merry-go-round. "I still have one more Year to go…"

"Was it really hard there?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Well, there are interesting people in the Island, but I still like it here." Yugo answered as he leaned on the railings. "But it's hard to be separated from the peoples you loved…I hated it there, but I have no choice one more year and I'll be free from that Island."

As they move on Yugo spotted a Karaoke stand and walked there.

"Kaito do you know the song you heard 5 years ago?" Yugo asked.

His answer was a 'no', Yugo nodded.

"That was one of the famous song you know." He said as he pays for a song. "It's Rags no Chinkonka by Noria."

The Prize was a twin heart pendant an expensive one at that if the one who sings the song got a hundred points. As the song begins Yugo hummed first which gained him attention that he unconsciously brought.

_hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de_

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite  
sora no hate hitorikiri  
anata ga matsu yasuragi  
hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
towa no hikari nokoshite  
yurugi no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai o anata ni

After the song Yugo waited for the score.

"5…10…20…40…50…60…80…90…98…99…100." There was a loud applause from the crowds and some murmurs that he was the very first to get the prize. Yugo couldn't help but blush at that, he took the prize from the stand owner unknowingly parting a memory on it. He handed the other piece of the heart to Kaito who accepted the gift with a blush.

"Remember me…always." Yugo said as he smile.

"Always…" Kaito answered.

There was a coo from the couples who heard the exchange of words. It was high noon Kaito took the two siblings in a café near the park.

"So Kaito, why did you ask to meet me here?" Yugo asked lightly.

"Nothing, just my free time from my mom…just need some companions, I get bored sometimes too you know." The said boy answered.

"Same here!" Yugo chimed. "So where school are you going to attend when you get to college?"

"Same, Mom Graduated in Zexal University and she wants me to graduate at the same school." Kaito said as he took a piece of salad. "What about you?"

"Hmm…After I finish my studies in the Academy I think I'll come back to Zexal University to study, by the way what course do you want to take?" Yugo said as he too chews on a piece of kiwi fruit.

"Bio-engineering…or so…I can't decide…What about you?" Kaito said as he took the same fruit.

"Well, I want to be an astrologist because I want to explore the stars in the skies and different matters that is out of this world and discover things…well…I want to be a scientist for a starter, because I want to discover and create things with my own hands." Yugo answered.

"You could always be a soldier." Kaito said.

"What?" Yugo asked, he was nearly choked on his kiwi fruit when Kaito complimented him to be a soldier.

"By the way you look and the way you get all protective of Yuma, I think you should be a soldier." Kaito repeated.

"And get my hair cut into a near bald one, no thank you." Yugo humored.

They shared their first laughter at that.

The next day Yugo headed back to the Academy, but during his ride at the boat a man came.

"You seem lonely." The man said suavely.

Yugo glared at the man angrily.

"Get Lost." He snarled and moved away. There was something with the man that he did not liked at all.

"Come now no need to be very aggressive." The man chimed.

Yugo swiped his leg to hit the man in the face, but he ducked.

"Go Away." He hissed.

"Look I just want to speak with you." The man said. "My master wished to speak with you."

"Denied…" Yugo hissed as he walks away.

Then a boy same age as Yugo came, this boy had dark hair.

"We met again, Yu-kun." The boy said.

Yugo's eyes widened, he knows that voice even from his wildest dream, and then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What are you doing here…Planning to make my life hell again? Lago?" He snarled.

He then faced the boy who made his elementary life hell. His eyes glowed in an unnatural glow of Crimson, The said boy cringed at the sight he did not expect the other boy had that sort of ability.

"If you're here to make my high school life hell as well, guess what you should go back home before I'll skin you alive." Yugo hissed.

"I'm not here for that." Lago said.

"Then what?" Yugo snarled.

The man from before handed an invitation paper…

"What is this?" Yugo asked sternly.

"I invite you to join me on my organization nemesis, you don't need to decide now…I'll wait for your decision." Lago said and walked off leaving the seething boy alone.

Once he was in the Academy he went straight to the Obelisk blue dorm, quite annoyed to no end.

"You look mighty pissed." A Second Year Obelisk Blue named Ryuga said as he lean by the door.

"Quite frankly…Just met with the guy that made my elementary life hell." Yugo answered as he sat down from the chair, he was exhausted.

The fellow second year entered the room and sat at the opposite side.

"Let me guess he invited you to join him is it not?" Ryuga asked.

"How did you know?" Yugo asked.

Ryuga took out a black envelop and showed it to the other.

"Who else was invited?" Yugo asked.

"Yuki, Ren, Kio, Toya, Keith, Jake, Noba and Me, Which made you the seventh one…" Ryuga said as he pocketed the envelop he had.

"I haven't decided it yet." Yugo said.

"All of us haven't as well, we can't decide since the guy did the same thing to us what he did to you." Ryuga said as he sighed. "Can't forgive the guy…"

"I had a plan of my own." Yugo said.

"Oh?" Ryuga said as he raises an elegant brow.

"The guy doesn't know me very well yet…so I will just wait until the right time I unveil my Plans." Yugo answered.

"Sometimes you're a one evil person you know that Yugo…But whatever that plan is, I'm in." Ryuga said.

"And us as well." Jake said as the whole gang came in the room.

"We will follow you to the ends of the earth, Yugo-kun." Ren said.

Ryuga chuckled.

"See, all of them would rather follow you than to follow that guy." He said.

"Good then…One day, I'll make that guy pay…all I need is leverage for him to believe me that I am following him." Yugo said as an evil glint in his eyes sparks.

Jake and the others exchange evil smirks.

"You can count on us." Jake said.

AS MONTHS WENT ON

Time surely flies when you least expected it Yugo was near on his freedom from the Island. He does finally be able to go home.

"Only a month left and I'll be free." He murmured he was standing at his usual place in the light house.

He's 14 years of age a week earlier his friends threw him a party and a delivered gift from his family, he's excited to go home along with his friends back in Heartland.

Jake and Ryuga came.

"How did things go?" Yugo asked.

"Everything is according to plan." Jake answered.

"So where are we going to put our plans in motion?" Ryuga asked curiously.

"In Heartland City..." Yugo answered.

The wind picked up its pace…

IN HEARTLAND CITY

A 9 years old Yuma was with his friends Kotori and Tetsuo walking down the streets, Yuma was happy.

"A month to go before nii-san can come back home!" He chirped.

"Really?" Kotori chirruped.

"Yeah! He called to us last night and he said next month he would graduate and can come back home!" Yuma answered.

They waited for the light to turn red for the cars to stop and soon it did, crowds' starts walking the lane but then a black car zooming in the area chased by a police car, people on the lane starts panicking to get out of the way, Kotori and Tetsuo managed to get out of the crowds.

"Yuma! Where's Yuma!?" Kotori cried.

"He's There!" Tetsuo pointed out.

There Yuma was standing in the lane in a daze, he was disoriented and worst of all the car zoomed into view, the crowds screamed and gasped in fright as the car made an impact at the child sending the boy flying to the pavement right in front of Kotori and Tetsuo.

"NOOO! YUUUMMAAA!" Kotori cried out as she ran towards her fallen friend.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Tetsuo called out.

And soon Yuma was yet again for the third time is confined in the hospital. Kotori had called for Akari on what happened and Akari who called for Yugo and tell him what happened.

AT THE ACADEMY

Yugo snapped from his thoughts when Ryuga handed him his D-Gazer. He looked at the caller's ID and it was Akari.

"Akari." He called out.

"_**Yugo! You have to come home quick, It's Yuma…Yuma's been." **_Akari cried out in the other line.

"Akari calm down…Tell me what happened?" Yugo asked.

From the corner Jake and Ryuga could hear the conversation.

"_**He got hit by a car that was used from the robbery and was now on the Hospital, Please come home…You're the only one can handle this one! Help Me!" **_Akari cried.

"Stop crying, Akari. It won't help, try to accompany Yuma and try to calm Mom down, Wait on my return, Okay?" Yugo said unknown to him his voice was shaking.

He pocketed his D-Gazer and put a hand on his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Ryuga." He called out.

"Yes?" The said boy answered.

"Is the Motor Boat in full tank?" Yugo asked.

"Yes, it has four extra gallons for emergency use." Ryuga answered.

"Why what happened?" Jake asked he hadn't seen his friend act like this before.

"Yuma had been run over by a car used in robbery, I need to get home as fast as I could." Yugo said.

The two looked at each other worriedly.

"Then you should go, we will tell the chancellor everything." Jake said.

Without telling twice Yugo ran to the boat house and took the motor boat and revved back home. It won't take him long at such speed, he will make them all pay. Whoever did that to Yuma will pay with their lives.

IN ASTRAL WORLD

It was storming harshly and everyone was afraid. Thunders and lightning clashes in the sky.

"This is a bad omen my lord." One of Aegis' faithful guardians said.

"I think Lord Comet is starting to stir from his slumber." Regios one of the knights said.

"I fear that his hatred on us causing this storm." Aegis said, he can't forget the curse that his brother laid upon them could this storm be a warning or something else.

The sky was purple and eerie yellow in color, the thunders and lightnings were clashing in the sky and it causes fear and terror to the inhabitants of this world.

"No one can forget the curse that Lord Comet had set upon us." Virgo said as she watches the inhabitants' scurries for cover.

"He's still mad at me." Aegis said sadly.

"My Lord don't blame yourself." Aries said.

"If he ever wages war against us my lord we are ready to fight him." Cancer said.

"Don't be stupid, we should not underestimate Lord Comet's Powers, he's the strongest fighter here in our world aside from the Head Guardians." Gemini said.

"Don't forget his sorceries, he can struck us lightning and thunders if he wishes." Taurus said.

"I must find a way to make peace with my Brother or else his curse and if possible beings from other dimension will destroy our world." Aegis said.

"You're right my lord, aside from Lord Comet's abilities I think he'd been studying secretly about creating paths to each world…and creating doors that connects to our world to others." The first elder said. "It's dangerous if one even a slightest being could find it everything will cause chaos."

Then the elder gasps.

"No…It can't be…could it be that he found the Grand Stream that leads the Grand Door?"

There were gasps among the group.

"Lord Comet is creating Paths and both the Grand Stream and the Grand Door, for what purpose is he going to use it?" Virgo asked.

"No one knows, and I'm afraid Lord Comet is the only one could answer that question." The elder said.

"But what will happen if someone tries to open the gate by the use of Lord Comet." Cancer asked.

"If Lord Comet indeed possess a Gate within him then we have no choice but to track him down, bring him back here and seal him." The Elder said.

Aegis toned them down and looked at the dark skies.

'_Oh Dear Brother…what are you trying to do? Why are you trying to exert such effort for your vengeance?' _Aegis thought as he close his eyes.

BACK AT THE HUMAN WORLD

Yugo had arrived in Heartland City he hurried to the Hospital to find Yuma and ask who had done it to him. Once in the right Hospital he saw Akari and the other kids in the ER.

"Akari!" He called out.

Before the middle child of the Tsukumo could talk the oldest of the siblings ran to him and enveloped him into a tight hug.

"Yugo it's terrible." Akari cried.

"How did this happen?" Yugo asked seriously.

Kotori explained everything to what happened, Yugo could feel his blood boil in anger.

"I'll make them pay." Yugo said.

Then he noticed two police came up to them.

"Mr. Yugo Tsukumo?" One of the police called out.

"Yes?" the said boy answered.

"Please come with us in the station." The second police said.

Yugo nodded without protest and followed the two officers to their office. Once there Yugo walked up at the chief of police.

"What is going on?" He demanded coldly.

"Mr. Tsukumo, Do you recognize this two?" The Chief asked as he handed a photo of two robbers.

Yugo took and looked at it, even though it's near haze Yugo could recognize the two.

"Yes, I recognize them alright. These two tried to rob my little brother." He answered.

"Do you know where they hide?" The Chief asked.

"Well, they usually on the dark side of the streets robbing some poor chaps. What did they steal this time?" Yugo asked glancing at the officer.

"It's the sample of an antidote that was recently found by the Heartland scientist and a sort of a dimensional device that was created two months ago." The officer said as he handed another photo of the things that was stolen.

Yugo's eyes narrowed at the sight of the device.

'_This device is bad news I must destroy it before it is used.' _He thought.

"Mr. Tsukumo I know that you are too young to handle this mission please retrieve the two important discovery from this thieves." The Chief said.

Yugo looked at the photo for a moment and glanced at the officer.

"How many families had private lab here in Heartland?" He asked.

"Well, the only families we could think of are Dr. Faker and Mr. Arclight. They were the top scientist in Heartland." The Officer said.

Yugo thought about it for a moment.

"_I heard some few snippets about the Arclights but I think they're not that desperate about that device and the rumors about Mr. Byron Arclight but I think the antidote won't effect on him, so that left is Dr. Faker I heard the guy was a mad scientist…but I couldn't get my suspicions about the Arclights, I think we should split in group…" _He thought.

But soon voiced it out and did get positive results, but none of them noticed that one officer snuck out of the room and called someone with long with hair.

"V-sama, a boy named Yugo Tsukumo found out." The officer said.

"I see, keep an eye on him, I will report this to Father when he gets back." A teen named V said and walked off.

Once the agreement was set Yugo walked out of the station, when his DA Phone Rang, the caller ID was the principal.

"_**I heard the news…is your brother well?" **_

"He'll be fine, sir…forgive me for my sudden leave sir." Yugo answered.

"_**Don't blame yourself son, everyone would do the same if one of their family member is in the same situation as your brother…so when are you going to return, the graduation will be next month on its first week."**_

"As soon as I'm done with the robbery case sir, it won't take me long." Yugo said.

"_**Just be careful son, I don't want you to get hurt."**_

"I will sir." Yugo said as he hung up.

Once he's back at the hospital, the nurse had informed him that Yuma was in room 99. So as he entered the room he saw how frail Yuma look when he was all bandaged from head to toe, except for the face. Yugo sat down at the chair besides the bed, he touched the unconscious boy's bandaged hand and let his tears fall freely.

"Yuma…Nii-san's here…"

HOWEVER

Yuma's soul wasn't in his body but in the Astral World. Yuma arrived at the Kingdom with an uproar, surprising the inhabitants of the castle. But soon Yuma was welcomed at the castle by the courtesy of the Queen. That time Yuma was talking with the King.

All attention was focused on the toddler Yuma and the Astral Lord.

"_**There is no need to be afraid. We will not harm you,"**_ the Astral Lord told the boy with a soft, silky calmed down a bit.

"_Where am I? Who are you?"_ the boy asked.

"_**Young one, you are in a world known as the Astral World. I am its ruler, Astral King. Can you tell me what your name is please?"**_

"_It's Yuma."_

"_**And my name is Aegis.**__**Yuma, you have been chosen to protect our world from its destruction in the near future and save us from the curse of one of our own. It was fate that made you so important to us."**_

"_Huh? Me? No, that can't be. I think you got the wrong person, Aegis-Sama."_

"_**We did not. Those marks on you prove that you are the one."**_ he pointed at Yuma's legs. The boy looked down with shock.

"_H-how did you…?"_

"_**The writing is of our language. It talks about you being our chosen Protector of our world and that you'll save your world, as well."**_

"_Protector?"_

"_**It means you are the only one who can open the door to this world, Yuma. You alone can open the door of positive light as well remove the curse that was cast upon us."**_

"_Am I really the only one there is?"_

"_**The first in centuries, yes…"**_ His smile broke down. _**"However, it will take more than the power that you have right now to save both our home worlds."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**You have very little Astralian DNA in you. Your future power will easily disintegrate your body. So, I want you to meet a comrade who will help you be capable of taming it."**_ he gestured for the young Astralian to come over, and he did. _**"His name is Astral my son and the prince of this world."**_ Astral smiled at the boy.

"_**It is of honor to be working alongside you, Yuma-Sama,"**_ he said to him.

Yuma was smiling and was getting to his feet.

"_If my destiny is to save this world and MY world, I'll do anything to make it come to reality,"_ he said with confidence.

"_**Then, take my hand, Yuma-Sama, and our bond shall give you, new power."**_ the Astralian named Astral told him as he held out his right hand. The boy nodded. As He held out his left hand and the two clasped one another's. Little blue and red sparks started to appear, flowing throughout the toddler's body. Yuma closed his eyes tightly from the pain, yet he wouldn't let go of his new partner's hand. He groaned and squeezed a fist in his right hand. He scrunched his teeth. But, he still wouldn't let go.

"_I… can feel it,"_ the toddler managed to say. _"This strange power… flowing into me…"_

"_YUMA!"_ a very familiar voice called from the sky. The Yuma recognized the voice. Yuma's eyes shot open and he let go of Astral's hand and looked up at the sky.

"_Yuma…Please…Come back." _The voice called out again. It was both Familiar to the King of the Astral World and to the Boy.

"_Nii-san!"_ The boy called out as he pass through the crowds of Astralians.

"_**Wait, Yuma! The transfer was still incomplete!" **_the Astral King called out.

"_My family's calling me, nii-san is calling me. And I promised that I will go to their voices if they call me. Gomen-nasai, but I have to go!"_ The boy started running, again, this time in tears. _"Nii-san! Akari-nee!"_

Yuma had disappeared from sight, and once he's gone. The King of Astral World had a Nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Aegis-sama is something wrong?" The Elder asked.

"That voice a while ago…it…sounds familiar. The voice I recognized that voice that was calling Yuma-sama." Aegis said.

"Who was it my lord?" The elder asked.

"It sounds like…Comet when he was younger." Aegis answered.

There were gasps among the crowds.

"If that voice was him…that means…Comet-sama is in the Human world and probably bonded with a human." The Elder said.

"And might be a close one to Yuma-sama..." Aegis said as he let tears of joy fell from his eyes, that familiar voice was the only one that could tell him that his brother was indeed alive and well and wasn't killed by the curse.

But little did he know that his brother was in a body of a human boy and there might be possibilities that he will be stuck in the Human World for god knows how long and won't be able to come back.

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL

Yuma opened his eyes to see his brother holding his bandaged hand and was fast asleep on his side.

"Nii…san." He called out weakly.

The boy stirred and looked up to see that Yuma was miraculously awake …

"Yuma!" Yugo cried out as he embraced the young boy.

"Nii-san, you came." Yuma choked out.

"Of course, I'll always come back for you…I promised you that." Yugo said as he looked mildly at his brother.

"But what about your graduation?" Yuma asked.

"It can wait the more important now is you and nothing more." Yugo answered as he gave his youngest a smile.

Yugo stayed with Yuma for a good two weeks, until he got a call from the Duel Academy to return since the graduation is around the corner. So he had to leave Yuma for a couple of days.

BACK AT THE ACADEMY

"I know you're itching to stay by your brother's side but we have a graduation to attend to." Jake said.

"The Graduation is a week away, you can wait that long…can you?" Ryuga asked.

Yugo could only nod at their suggestions and close his eyes.

AT TRON'S BASE

Tron came back from wherever he went to and headed to the main room to have a talk with his son V, he had received the man's message about this interesting news.

"V what is it something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Tron-sama, 13 years old boy named Tsukumo Yugo found out our plans about the device we took and the antidote." V said.

"Oh?" Tron said. "A smart child, hm?"

"What shall we do to the boy?" IV Asked.

"I want you and III keep an eye on that boy." Tron said. "He seems to be very interesting."

"Yes, Tron-sama." IV said and left.

That night at the Duel Academy, Yugo was having a nightmare…about the dark place again.

**Yugo's Nightmare**

He was walking in an unknown place, the silence is spooking him and topped that the place was something he don't want to be in…

"Yuma?" He called out. "Akari? Kaito? Where are you?"

Inside the void, he can see few colors surrounds the area like Violet turns to purple and then turning into evil red and almost like evil colors. not only that he can feel some emotions surrounds the void, Pain, sadness, anger, Hatred, misery, agony and despair, that's what it was unlike what he felt before. And something he can't point out and it almost felt like…Lust? What? How could he sense Lust in the air and that feeling alone scare him? He walked around the void with no particular place in mind, it was a vast place. When all of a sudden a pair of small arms latched on his waist and trying to pull him down, he struggled to break free from the threatening hold, but the arms were too persistent and won't let him go. He looked down and saw a boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided hanging over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face.

"What the-!" Yugo was surprised at the being that was latching onto him. "Let Go!"

He can sense evil emanating from this boy and wants to get away as fast as he can, once he successfully got away he stumbled and was being wrapped up with chains that he swore wasn't there, again he tried to break free but to no avail this time and froze when a hand caressed his cheeks and a voice.

"Interesting."

His eyes widened and closed it tight not wanting to look at what he is seeing…it was horrible at sight and he wants to wake up from this nightmare…he don't want this nightmare to continue…he wants to wake up and soon he found himself screaming when those hands forced his face up to look at this nightmare of his…he watched as this being's face coming closer…and closer…and closer…

But before it would come anymore close a voice called out for him to wake up and wake up he did.

**End Nightmare**

"Yuu! Wake up! Wake Up! You're dreaming." Jake called out desperately as he tried to shake his friend out of the nightmare that he was in, and he was scared that his friend won't wake up and tried to call Ryuga for help since the guy knew how to wake his friend.

The Silver haired Obelisk came in and slapped the screaming teen lightly and pressed the teen's palm in between the index finger and the thumb with strong pressure and it did helped as Yugo jerked awake and was panting hard and was deathly pale. Ryuto came in with a glass of water after he fends off the other students back to their room. Ryuga and Jake tried to calm their leader down.

"What happened?" Ryuga asked.

"That nightmare again..." Yugo said his voice was raspy. "It's getting more and more terrifying every night this time it's worse."

He touched his lips lightly which didn't go unnoticed. Yugo could feel that warm breath even if he's back from reality…and it scared him half to death…he wants that nightmare to go away, but it won't as long as he's alive…

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I afraid of such Human dreams? I'm the feared cursed astralian yet I'm afraid of such a mere human dream? But that being, he was a human yet he's not…something's wrong with that human and that half of his face…I know that…that…that was what Barian creatures looks like…it can't be? I thought I destroyed those beings a long time ago…how could be there is still one alive? I thought I destroyed every living Barian on that world…was it that Barian that tried to pursue me attached to that Human and seek vengeance? Or something more? What was it?' _He thought.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Zexal University is where Yuma and the others are entering…yes it's made up okay so don't maim me.

**Music I Used is:**

Past Story by Lyra of Fairy Tail

**The Music Belonged to Megumi Nakajima**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

He touched his lips lightly which didn't go unnoticed. Yugo could feel that warm breath even if he's back from reality…and it scared him half to death…he wants that nightmare to go away, but it won't as long as he's alive…

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I afraid of such Human dreams? I'm the feared cursed astralian yet I'm afraid of such a mere human dream? But that being, he was a human yet he's not…something's wrong with that human and that half of his face…I know that…that…that was what Barian creatures looks like…it can't be? I thought I destroyed those beings a long time ago…how could be there is still one alive? I thought I destroyed every living Barian on that world…was it that Barian that tried to pursue me attached to that Human and seek vengeance? Or something more? What was it?' _He thought.

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 4: RETURN**

Tron's Chamber

Tron woke up from the dream he had just came, unlike that person from his dream he wasn't awaken screaming his lungs out nor thrashing like a fish out of the water. He just woke up and sat from his bed, he may not be able to see the other boy's face but he was able to touch him and able to recognize that built once he sees that boy. He can sense raw power on the boy, the Powerful Aura of a Royal Astralian attracts him for unknown reason and that darkness that encasing the light was something unexpected, the darkness was Evil yet gentle and warm, the Gentle Vengeance that supports another darkness that some sort of a curse that vowed a revelation of something prominent and intimidating memories. And that song no doubt sung by that unknown being was the curse itself that vowed Terror and despair to all that was directed with that accursed song and that promised fear and power, It made him shudder in excitement to hear that cursed melody and learn them, whoever possess it he'll do anything to find that singer and will take that melody from him or her. He wants to use the curse against Faker and will make him suffer no matter what and that boy that emanates that unusual aura…he'll find him and would make that boy's powers become his if not, he'll find a way to use the boy by means of rearranging his memories.

"I swear I'll find you…I swear." He said and laughed darkly.

AT DUEL ACADEMY 4 DAYS LATER

Yugo couldn't stop shuddering at that dark sensation and it bothers him more and more, something's bad is going to happen soon he can feel it one his bones.

"You've been shuddering a lot lately, I think you should go to the clinic for a checkup." Jake said.

"I already done that yesterday but Nurse Rina said nothing is wrong." Yugo answered as he stares off into nothing again.

"You're worrying us you know." Ryuga said as he enters the room.

"I'll be fine, nothing to worry about." Yugo sighed.

"We hope so, we don't want you to be harmed in any way now that we're about to commence our plan after graduation." Ren said.

"Nothing's bad is going to happen, I'm well capable of protecting myself…I didn't train martial arts for nothing you know." Yugo huffed as he looked out the window. _'Three days to go and I'll be graduated from this school…Wait for me Yuma…Kaito.'_

At the thought of his childhood friend he blushed lightly and quite couldn't understand why he was blushing when he thought about his childhood friend…his three friends shared amused glances saying _'He's thinking of his crush again.'_ It's rare for them to see their leader have a color on his face since the teen doesn't show any emotions when faced with other people and he's quite vicious and terrifying if he wanted to be. Then they heard their leader's D-Gazer ringing and seen the boy moved to the balcony to have privacy.

Yugo looked at the caller's ID and it showed KAITO…He raised an eyebrow thinking _'Since when did I give my number to him?' _He pressed the answer button to answer the call.

"Kaito? How did you get my number?" He asked curiously.

"**Yuma…"** Kaito answered at the other line.

"Figures…So…Why did you call?" Yugo questioned as he leans on the railings.

"**I heard about the robbery a few days ago and I heard that you are going to help them find the stolen things."** Kaito answered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yugo asked hiding his amusement, he knows what comes next.

"**I want to know why you agreed to such work…you're thirteen years old for god's sake, can't you do anything normal that thirteen years old always do?"** Kaito ranted.

Yugo could only smile at the other's concern even if that other boy hides it too well.

"I'll be fine, don't worry it won't take long." He answered dodging the question why he agreed to work with the police.

"**Don't Worry? How could I not? You're my very first childhood friend and had all the rights to be worried! What if something bad happens to you what will happen to Yuma if…If!"** Kaito yelled trying to find fitting words to his lecture.

"Kaito…Please…" Yugo pleaded.

"**FINE, if you're going I'm coming with you, I don't want you to get in trouble that you couldn't get away…Got that?"** The said boy growled.

"If that's what you wish…then do what you want…How's Yuma doing?" Yugo asked lightly.

"**He's fine, nothing's bad happening this time…and you?"** Kaito answered.

Yugo chuckled.

"I'm fine…the graduation is going to be three days away." He answered.

"**Listen up, when you arrive back in Heartland meet me at the park."** Kaito demanded.

"Are you asking me?" Yugo teased mercilessly.

He heard the other boy harrumphed on the other line, he let out a laugh that shocked the occupants of his room.

"Ryuga I'm scared can I sleep with you tonight?" Ryuto said as he hides behind his brother who raised an eyebrow.

Yuki, Ren, and Kio hid behind Jake who sighed, Keith and Noba just stood there looking at the hiding teammates. Yugo continued talking to his friend some other things, he's not that angst about his nightmare and he's not an Emo…thank you very much.

"**Yugo…last night I had a dream."** Kaito changed the topic.

"Oh? Lucky you then…" Yugo humored.

"**Actually I'm not that lucky you dolt."** Kaito huffed.

"Why so?" Yugo chuckled.

"**Can we talk about it when you get back?"** Kaito asked.

"Alright…so that's it for now then." Yugo said.

"**Yeah…"** Kaito answered.

And with that they both hung up. Yugo returned to his room and saw his friends looking at him with eyes as round as tennis balls.

"What?"

"Nothing…" They answered quickly.

"You guys are weird." Yugo muttered and went for the fridge he got all hungry after miffing his childhood friend out.

The next two days was a hell of hiding for all the Graduating students…well except for Jake, Ryuga and the gang leader Yugo who was still running around…possibly only in towels though, the graduating students were being ranched by some lower years and took their things claiming that they were their fans… Yuki, Ren, Kio, Toya, Keith, Noba and Ryuto were hiding from their fans, thankfully none of the fangirls dared to strip their leader's room for they knew the price of stealing Yugo's things and some bastards learned their lessons the other day publicly…as for their leader, Yugo was unlucky enough to go down the hot springs around the school along with Jake and Ryuga. The 7 acolytes of Yugo's gang shuddered as the thundering footsteps passed by and some voices.

"_Do you think they're in this room?"_

"_No shit! No one would dare go on Tsukumo-sama's room."_

"_You saw what happened yesterday are you…so no one would dare."_

"_Where could those hotties be?"_

Yuki fainted, Ren, Kio and Toya stood petrified, and Keith and Noba were deathly pale and Ryuto who was whimpering for his brother to save him. However at the school grounds Jake got separated from his friends and was trying to cover himself for He Jake Tenjo had been forcibly stripped that the only thing he was wearing now was his Pants and nearly stripped it off by the rabid girls that were after him luckily he got away with his boots were the only ones taken as well as his socks. However his dear friend Yugo was unlucky enough to run off only a towel and boxers on, he shuddered at the thought of the girls drooling at the sight of him only with the Towels and boxers on.

At the other side of the Island Ryuga was lucky enough that his clothes were still intact, his long white coat was with his leader whom he saw running only in towels and boxers on a while ago, he don't want the guy get cold just before the graduation, he love his leader and would follow him to the ends of the earth if he have to. The poor guy was so embarrassed and shaking from the cold winds and running around in towels, well most of the fourth years running around only on their undies and he thanks the lord he wasn't one of them, he'll die from embarrassment right on the spot.

(On a path in the woods a good distance away from the Ra Yellow dorm)

Jake ducked quickly behind a tree as he heard footsteps coming. Well, actually, to be accurate – something which Jake had always prided himself on being – it was two sets of footsteps and coming from different directions. At least one set, the Obelisk student suspected, belonged to Noire, Allie, or Lena, but the second set wasn't running so he highly doubted it was one of them as well.

Sure enough Allie was the cause of half the pounding and in her rush, she ran straight into the second person on the path. The other person was a tall thin nineteen year old girl with straw colored hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a classy, fitted dark suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, hi," said the younger fan girl straightening up. "I'm Allie. Who are you?"

"The name's Bond," said the girl, pulling her shades half way down her nose and peering over them, "Jane Bond. You may have heard of my brother."

"James?"

"No! Dean! Why would I have a brother named James?"

Allie looked thoroughly confused but soldiered on anyway.

"So are you here after?"

"The Leader of the Dragon Emperor Gang, Yugo!" said Jane looking dreamy.

Jake felt sorry for his friend back there, wherever he is he had to hide as quick as he can because he had another girl after him and thank god he Jake Tenjo is not that cute and semi-uke like, oh well, it's not that his dearly beloved leader is not that weak in hide and seek and then strip game.

(Somewhere in Duel Academy forest, well away from anywhere relevant)

Jim and the pissed off looking Yugo eyed Kittuna uneasily as the leader of the Shadow Gang Leader Leo fan girls fidgeted with her huge battle ax. She'd been doing that ever since they'd run into a couple of Jake's fan girls nearly half an hour ago and Yugo had the uneasy feeling that she might slip over from merely being psycho to homicidal at any minute.

"I think we're lost," announced Karin suddenly, letting her pick ax slide down from its place slung over her shoulder to swing ideally by her side. Kittuna's left eye twitched.

"No, we aren't!" she snapped, her clutch on her battle ax handle becoming a white knuckled death grip. "I know exactly where we are! The goody-two-shoes' fans are around here _some_where!"

"Darn right we are!" shouted a voice from the tree overhead. "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Five heads snapped up in time to see a figure spring from the tree branch they'd just walked under and tackle Kittuna in a flying, midair tackle, somehow managing to avoid her swinging ax blade. A brief struggle ensued involving an unfair three against one scenario, but exactly whom it was unfair for was rather hard to tell. Shoving Yugo hard in the center of the chest in her eagerness to join the fray, Karin neither noticed nor cared as the black haired Obelisk landed heavily on his back, breath momentarily knocked out of him. Kate, too, also impatient to put her packet of instant coffee to use in the fight, pushed Jim out of her way, sending the taller boy sprawling. The other Dark Head landed on all-fours, eyes clenched tight shut in previous anticipation for the impact.

Slowly opening one eye, then the other, Jim blinked in surprise when he found a pair of wide, startled, slate gray eyes staring directly at him from only a few inches away. Jim had somehow managed to land with his hands planted on either side of Yugo's head and his legs straddling the shorter teen's waist. Their faces were so close that the slightest bob of Jim's head would have made the tips of their noses brush. Yugo's normally stoic and emotionless features were flushed a deep crimson with embarrassment.

Before either boy could move from this compromising position, however, there was an incredibly bright flash and then a loud CLICK. And then another and another and another. As Jim attempted to blink away the multicolored spots which were dancing before his eyes, a new voice started chatter excitedly.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it! You guys just looked way too hot together to be straight!" The commentary was punctuated by yet another brilliant flash of light. "And uke Yugo, too! Aw, man! I just love this! This is almost better than incest!"

"What the _hell?_" Yugo yelped, finally gaining enough awareness to shove Jim off, his face still burning fiery red as he sat up. Standing over them was a girl of about medium height with straight, dirty-blond hair and long bangs that flopped nearly to her eyebrows. Clutched in her hands was a large, expensive digital camera, the strap of which was hung around her neck. A brilliant smile was illuminating her face like a supernova as she continued to rant.

"There's no way in hell I'm Uke and I refuse to be one and I ain't going to be topped by anybody!" Yugo snarled. _'Not even Kaito!'_

(Somewhere in Heartland)

"ACHOO!" Kaito sneezed.

"Are you alright Dear?" Lady Sakura asked. "Are you getting cold?"

"No…Not at all mother." Kaito answered. _'Someone's must be talking about me.'_

(Back at the corner of the academy)

Jake eyed the hoard of drooling fan girls unhappily, but he was out of options – they had him surrounded. The faintest sheen of sweat began to form on his on his brow. This was not good.

The ominous silence was abruptly broken by a yell sounding the same way like Tarzan's and Jake suddenly found himself flying through the air watching his fan girls shrink away into the distance. Or, at least, the _majority_ of his fan girls. In the distance behind him Jake heard someone yell,

"No fair, Leanna! _Bring him back!_"

It was only then that Jake tried to get a look at his captor. Her curly black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and the words on her t-shirt read 'I heart Jake.' She was yet another fan girl. She grinned as she noticed him looking at her.

"Isn't this great, Jakey? Now I've got you _all_ to myself!"

It was just too much, Jake couldn't help himself. The normally stoic, calm, collected and above all _silent_ duelist threw back his head and let out a wail.

"_**NOOOoooo!**_" He cried as they went into the distance.

(Back at Yugo's untouched room)

The 7 acolytes of Dragon Emperor Gang heard Jake's desperate cry as they saw Leanna with Jake in tow passed by the window swinging on the rope much like Tarzan does in the movie.

"Was that Jake?" Yuki asked.

Keith snorted from where he was standing, he was trying to contain his laughter that Noba had failed to do so and was now rolling on the floor laughing albeit Hysterically.

"No Doubt about it." He snickered.

"Now I'm seeing Tarzan and Jake…" Kio said.

"Was it supposed to be Tarzana and Jake because it was the girl who was carrying Jake, not Jake himself carrying the girl?" Ryuto asked curiously that had set off his friends into fits of laughter.

"Ryuga would be so embarrassed when he hears that from you!" Ren laughed hysterically on the floor.

(At the abandoned dorm)

Ryuga scrambled over the wall in front of the abandoned dorm and sprinted across the open space, jumping the wall on the other side like a hurdle. He knew they'd be after him any second now. The composure which Ryuga Shinryu had always prided himself on maintaining at all times had cracked a long while back – somewhere in between being constantly called Ryu-chan or, worse still, 'Ryunikins' and some freakish fan girl having the audacity to _kiss_ him. By now, the panic he was feeling might even be starting to show up on his face! At least they hadn't managed to strip him down to boxers and a towel – Ryuga was still wearing his sleeveless shirt, pants and shoes thank god, he saw Jim running a while ago with their leader on his shoulder away from the girls hot on their heels and by the looks of it Yugo was already out of breath for the mean time.

"I wonder what happened to them, well at least they still had clothes on, and I wonder Jake already had." He muttered.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, wiping a little sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand.

"There you are!" Ryuga jumped at the shout and spun around in time to see a girl dressed all in black jump nimbly over the wall next to him, landing noiselessly on the forest floor. She bowed slightly as she stood up. Much to his annoyance, Ryuga discovered that he had frozen again.

The fan girl was carrying a large black bundle with her proudly and offered it to him on out stretched eager hands.

"I found this again for you! You look way hotter in black anyway! I even managed to find the Underworld Dragon Deck again!" She was smiling broadly and Ryuga had gone so pale that he was nearly transparent. The mere mention of the 'Underworld Dragon Deck,' however, was enough to jump start the eldest Shinryu's legs again and there was practically a sonic boom as he took off, legs moving so fast that they were a blur.

"No, wait! Come back!" shouted the fan girl running after him. "I want to be your Dragoness!"

From the distance…

"NO WAY!" came from Ryuga's mouth.

**Hell is finally over at the struck of Midnight as Heavenly Light descends upon those who are in the casualties of losing their clothing…those who had survived with clothes on sing the praise of alleluia and cried the tears of joy that their humiliating nightmare is over and ran back to their dorms to find something useful to wear. **Yugo stumbled back at his room clutching Ryuga's long white coat, enough to cover him from above and below, he was followed by the new member of the acolytes, the Australian Jim Crow. A minute later the exasperated and wet looking Ryuga came in the room and was dragging a dazed looking Jake Tenjo whom he found tied with vines in the forest like a fly trapped on the spiders net. Keith couldn't help himself.

"So Jake…How did it go with Tarzana?" He asked.

Jake flinched from his position but didn't throw an insult. Yugo raised an eyebrow at what Keith had just said.

"Tarzana?" He asked as he was on his shirt and jeans, now.

Keith grinned widely and explained everything he saw in the window. After explaining the whole gang except for Ryuga, Jake and Yugo were laughing, Yugo was chuckling while Ryuga retaining his dignity after he himself went in all kinds of trouble to get away from the fan girls he even went diving in the lake just to avoid them.

"Let's be thankful that were graduating tomorrow and leave this Island." Yugo said.

So as the day had come the Graduating students look jumpy at the ceremony, looking out every corner and warily around the lower years if they would jump on them again, like what happened last night. The teachers look a bit confused at the graduating students and why do they look at the innocent (Not likely) lower years like they would jump on them anytime soon. Ryuto was hiding behind his older brother clinging on the older one desperately, while Ryuga who was a bit nervous himself, While Kio, Ren, Toya and Yuki looked eager to leave the island and leave the rabid fan girls behind. While Jake, Keith and Noba look ready to run because there were girls looking at them hungrily like they were piece of meat for their dinner, Yugo and Jim were blissfully unaware of their comrades' distress and continued listening to the ceremony. After the Ceremony the Teacher as well as the Chancellor jumped a good 3 feet in the air when all the Graduating Students Except for Yugo, Ryuga and Jim who were nearly jumping out of their skin when all their fellow graduating students shouted:

"FREEDOM!"

And run off to get to the boat as fast as they can before the rabid fan girls and boys get them and be stripped all over again…well, most of them had been…yet again stripped except for The Dragon Emperor Gang who had successfully avoided their rabid fan girls…until…

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SCARF!"

Well…Jim was unlucky to lose his Dearly Beloved Scarf…

"Be thankful it isn't yer pants had been taken, Mate." Keith said as he put a hand on the sulking Australian.

The ride back to Heartland was very peaceful…no fan girls…no fear of being stripped…and every one were very thankful…

"So Jim…You're living in Heartland now?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, my parents moved there three years ago." The said boy answered.

"Cool! So all of us were living in the same place!" Ren said happily.

"So where are you going to study college, Yugo-san?" Kio asked.

"I'll study back in Zexal University and keep an eye for my brother." Yugo answered.

"Really? We're studying at the same place as you are, Yugo-san." Ryuto said.

"You guys are really in on following me, are you?" Yugo said raising his eyebrow.

"TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" The now 10 Acolytes answered.

Yugo sweat Dropped at his Acolytes' antics, but it made him feel happy that his friends were loyal to him, so he too must be loyal to them like he was loyal to his family…being a human is not so bad after all, but he's not going to forget his mission and his vow…he will fulfill them soon slowly. He will take his enemies by surprise once they thought he had forgotten his mission.

HEARTLAND PORT

Yugo bid his friends farewell for now and see them in Zexal University. As he walk off heading to the Park like he promised to his friend…but he did not ignored the two presences stalking him from behind. He turned every corner until he reached the dead end.

"Come out I know you idiots are following me." He called out.

But soon as he called out Barian Chains like the ones on his nightmare wrapped him from his wrist and legs…

"You're good." IV called out…

"Sorry if we have to resort into this." III added…

Yugo narrowed his eyes.

"You lot are not normal people." He said.

"You think so?" IV said as he approached the nonchalant prey.

"Come any closer and you'll regret it." Yugo warned coldly.

"Was that a threat?" IV chuckled.

"Careful IV, he's not joking." III warned.

"Why should we be afraid we got him all wrapped up! Now all we have to do is bring him to Tron-sama." IV Bragged.

Before III could argue a Dark, Evil and Terrifying aura emanated from their Prey…

"You idiots have no idea who you are messing with…" Yugo called out.

As the duo look back at their captured prey they did not see a human but a winged black astralian with frenzied look the evil veil of black and red aura seeping out from its body and before they knew it a frightening dark dome of energy enveloped them.

AT THE PARK NOT FAR FROM THE INCIDENT

Kaito was waiting patiently for his friend, he had been waiting for thirty minutes…

"Where the heck is he? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." He muttered.

When all of a sudden there was a loud boom from the alley not far from the park and he saw smoke coming out from the place where the explosion happened, He ran to where the incident occurred, he dreaded if his friend was there and his heart nearly dropped when he saw medics carrying three people, he recognized the two as III and IV his former classmates and one was no doubt the person he was waiting…

"YUU!" He called out and made a break for his friend who was laid on the corner.

Yugo sat at the corner, he got lucky that he only got few scratches and a shredded coat and nothing serious, but the other two were unlucky enough to be sent to the hospital with erased memories of this night's event, they will never remember who and what they had encountered. Yugo sat there and allowed some medics to tend his gaping wound on his back, when the medic asked him to turn around someone in the crowd shriek at the sight and gasps from the medics.

"I know it ain't pretty in sight but can you help me with my backaches?" Yugo snarled.

"Kid! This ain't no ordinary wounds it ain't backaches too…we have to stitch this gapin' wound of yers kid." The medic said as he helps the kid up.

"YUU!" A familiar call from the crowd came and there a familiar blond came running.

"Kaito? Sorry I was unable to come." Yugo apologized.

The other boy shook his head and followed him all the way to the hospital…the stitching took time and Yugo had to stay in the hospital for the second time he was injured the scar was like a large '**X**', Kaito stayed until the morning watching his friend who was asleep after the doctor who took care of them whenever he or Yuma got hospitalized gave the boy some anesthesia and pain reliever. He contacted Yugo's family earlier but he didn't expect a pack of unfamiliar faces, this people asked him some few question of what happened, he did answered them and in an hour they left not wanting to disturb their friend, just as soon as they left Yuma came running and cried for his brother.

"Yuma…I Ain't dead yet for you to cry on." Yugo groaned from his position.

Akari came in for a moment to check on her sibling and gave him an earful of lectures of not being careful enough, after the lectures the older sibling left as she was busy to her work and Yuma was out to buy some drinks and that's left Him and Kaito.

"So…what was that dream you want to talk about?" Yugo asked trying to sit up.

Kaito looked solemn for a moment and it crept Yugo out.

"Four days ago I got a dream…no more of a nightmare." He began.

"A nightmare?" Yugo parroted.

"Yeah, about this strange place and on that strange place I heard someone screaming and whenever I saw that someone I tried to get close, but whenever I get close everything becoming too far away for me to reach." Kaito said and moved on, on how he tried his best to help that person it seems too impossible for him to do so when he is starting to doubt himself helping out.

Yugo looked at his friend sadly, Kaito did not know that the dream he had was a part him as well and he knew the meaning of that dream. Kaito had no idea that in the near future the two of them would separate ways and one of them will deal the long winding road and one would deal with the short and horrible road. And he pulled the short and painful straw while Kaito pulled the safe long straw. One day the two of them will become enemies, he knew people will change in the future and that they would turn on against the person they held dear the most…Yugo or should he say The Cursed Astralian, Comet. Will feel the pain of being a Human and the curse that was intact on him. One day he will leave his family and his friends behind and journey all alone in the darkness. He will say his farewell soon, for that nightmare they shared will be the beginning of the end of their friendship…or is it?

Days had passed by There were many whispers of Yugo's Return to the University. Some kids who heard about him were excited to meet the guy and some old ones are happy to have him back. After three years of being away, some students began to terrorize others, one of them is Scorch and Chills, they were number one bullies. Some teachers were relieved that the only person that could handle bullies at such young age comes back. The students paused on their way as an unfamiliar motorcycle parked at the parking area. An unfamiliar person stepped down from the motorcycle and once the helmet is off there were gasps and whispers, there is only one person who had Spider Legs like spikes for a hair style. So as Yugo steps away from the parking lot he found himself being tackled by his little brother.

"You're Back!" Yuma smiled.

Soon Kotori, Tetsuo and Shark came to greet him…of course some teachers had.

"How's the school going while I'm away?" Yugo asked.

"Disaster…since the day you left Scorch and Chills' been terrorizing first years…we need your help." Mr. Kay answered.

Yugo dialed some numbers on his D-Pad and called out the back up…and soon enough Jake and the Whole Dragon Emperor Gang is in the House.

"Alright Boys had disciplining to do." Yugo said taking out his whip.

Jake and the others followed their leader to hunt down all the bullies in the school. it took them Two Hours rounding up the Maggots and an hour of teaching them some lessons they won't forget and then enter their classes…and it hadn't been too good as not only in the Academy where they were being chased by girls, but in this University is the worst as every time they participate in class their spine tingles as the ladies would stare at them hungrily and undressing them with their eyes and whenever the classes ends those who knew them would see them running away from the ladies and the only subject they weren't safe is PE as the Girls would play Tug-of-War and they're the rope…Yuma looked at his brother sympathetically as the girls would pull him left and right along with his friends and would often laugh when his brothers hide under the bushes, up in the tree and behind the doors. So when it's time to go home Yuma would often found himself being slung on the shoulders of his older brother as if he is a sack of potatoes.

THAT NIGHT

Yuma was having troubles sleeping. So one night it was raining and there was a storm, and Yuma was scared the shitless when the thunder roared in the sky, followed by lightning, then Black Out that was enough to send Yuma Running to the nearest room and it happened to be Yugo's and the guy was already on his Dream (Nightmare) Land. Yuma jumped at the bed that sent Yugo jump a good three feet in the air off the bed and land on the floor with a _'THUD!' _And _'OOF!' _ Yugo sat up from the floor rubbing his eyes sleepily and notice a mound on his bed.

"Yuma?" He called out.

There was a frightened squeak when the thunder roared in the sky, Yugo forgot that his Dear Baby Brother was afraid of storm, he stood up from his place and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yuma, get out from there." He called out.

When Yuma refused to get out of the sheet, Yugo pulled him out rather gently.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

Yuma nodded vigorously and hid his face on his older brother's shoulder, Yugo fondly rubbed his baby brother's back to sooth him from fear and get him to sleep. So he begins humming a song that could help Yuma sleep.

'_Umaleru Kutoba, Kie Yuku Kotoba  
Anata no naka ni ikitsu Zukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari suuna toki yukei to kawaru  
saa, aruki dasou mamo toki yori  
Anata watsuyoku nai te iru kara  
Mou, mayo wa naitei ano toshi kotoba o  
shinjitei.'_

He hummed until Yuma went limp on his hold. He planted a kiss on his little brother's forehead and put Yuma down on the bed beside him, he stayed awake and watched Yuma sleep. The storm had somehow calmed down, Yugo smiled painfully as stray tears rolls down from his eyes.

"I wish everything is as peaceful as this night, where the both of us can live in peace without fearing for each other's safety." Yugo whispered.

He looked up at the skyline window and saw that the stars twinkling in the sky and he saw a shooting star, Yugo thought of what would happen if he tells Yuma his little angel about him not his brother and not a real human at all and him being hiding as the identity of his long deceased brother…Yugo gave up thinking and went to sleep, but what was he going to do about the danger ahead with Yuma the Pure Angel of the Night Sky that Gives Hope and Shines at the very hearts of people close to him and He Yugo the Cursed Royal Astralian of the Grand Stream of Astral World. He had one thing in Mind, if the Curse will get to him soon he had to make the Counter-Curse to save either him or Yuma it will also help Yuma think for himself rather than ask other and he had two person in mind to pass on that Counter-Curse…Yuma and Kaito…He's going to teach them Early about it or carved the Counter-Curse on their Memories if he's unable to teach them.

If the curse will successfully get him he'll make sure that Yuma is not hurt, because Yuma had a Destiny and a Bright Future and only Yuma could be the one who could Defeat him in the Future once he turned against them. And could possibly save him from the Barian that had survived, He's not going to run from his fate, if this is his fate then so be it…he accept his doom and wait for his time. The Nightmare didn't haunt him that night and he's grateful, but not grateful to the backaches that he'll soon get from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

THE NEXT DAY

Yuma bounced out of Yugo's room while the older holding his back all the way down to the dining room. Akari noticed this.

"You okay bro?" She asked.

"Backaches..." Yugo answered.

Akari told him to sit down on the floor so he did, he got nervous when Akari went behind him and put her knee on his mid-back and gripped on his shoulder.

"Akari what are you-." Yugo asked, but before he could finish his sentence the older sibling pulled him back and there was a crack of bone returning to their place. "GOD ALMIGHTY DON'T KILL ME!"

From the door Yuma stood in confusion when he found his brother crouching on the floor.

"Nii-san?"

"Ow! Me Wretched Back." Yugo groaned.

At school Kaito was starting to get Jealous at his cousin's closeness to his best friend and Yuma and the others could feel the tension even watching from the distance. Ryoga on the other hand had bad feelings when IV and V came into view fueling Kaito's anger. And it only made worst when V took Yugo's hand and kissed it like the way a gentleman to a lady, Yugo blushed at the action which caused Jake to glare at the taller boy and IV was grinning and ruffled the confused boy's hair…Yuma and the others watched nervously as Kaito stormed towards the place where Yugo was in and believe me…Yuma felt really bad.

"I felt bad for nii-san about this…" Yuma said. "And I'm Lucky that I'm not on his shoes."

"This is going to be three years of hell…yet again for Yugo-san." Ryoga added.

The gang noticed Kaito dragged Yugo away from the odd bunch to the library…

"Someone's going to be eaten alive in the library." Ryuga chimed uncharacteristically.

Yuma tilted his head on the side, not knowing what it means.

"Is nii-san that edible?" He asked curiously.

The others fall anime style at Yuma's naivety, Ryuga knelt in front of the boy and said it slowly.

"Yuma, if Kaito eats your brother he would be a cannibal and believe me it's bad." He said.

"But you said Kaito-san would eat nii-san alive." Yuma said.

"Yes but that's not what I meant of being eaten alive, there are other meaning of it." Ryuga explained. _'Such an innocent boy.'_

"Then what is the other meaning?" Yuma asked.

Ryuga chuckled and ruffled Yuma's spiky head.

"I'll tell you when you get older." He said as he led the young ones back to the building.

During Chemistry lesson, Ryuga and the others could feel the tension on the other table. After a few minutes in class Professor Jay Banner came in saying that they'd be mixing chemicals today and to get in into two partners. Immediately, Kaito and V got up and asked the rather surprised Yugo to be their partner, which Yugo agreed to albeit a bit confused at the competing duo. Yugo eyed Keith, Yuki and Ryuga asking.

'_What's their problem?'_

Keith shrugged, Yuki gave him a good luck look and Ryuga smiled sympathetically that gave Yugo a feelings that this is going to be bad.

"Oh yes, and please make sure that the chemicals don't bubble over or explode," reminded Banner as he walked around. _"After what happened last year, a couple of kids had to regrow their eyebrows."_

"All right, let's do our best okay Yugo-kun?" asked V as Yugo nervously smiled in response, which ticked Kaito off.

Then without saying anything, Yugo took one look at the instruction sheet before taking two test tubes from the rack and mixed the chemical contents together. Not knowing what else to do Kaito handed Yugo another test tube to mix in as well, which lit a fire of challenge from V.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" inquired V nervously as Yugo nodded and began mixing more chemicals in a different test tube, Kaito watched in surprise. _"Now this is a side of Yugo that I haven't seen yet."_

"So how are things going V, Kaito-kun? Is Yugo helping you out?" questioned Banner as he came around.

"Y-yeah, he's helping me out a ton!" replied V sweat dropping. _"Actually, Yugo is going so fast that I can barely keep up with him!"_

**BOOM!**

Everyone's eyes then locked onto IV whose hair was on fire. Scorch and Chills who were his partner screamed while running off and came back with a fire extinguisher. Then the teens sprayed IV with the extinguisher at full blast. When it was over IV was covered in white foam.

"Mr. IV, why not you go to the nurse's office? Class is almost over anyway," suggested Banner sweat dropping. _"I can't go one yeah without at least one explosion can I?"_

"Yes sir," agreed IV leaving the room. "Sorry about that guys."

"I-it's okay," reassured Scorch as Banner walked past him and Chills to the front of the classroom.

"All right since most of you did the experiment unsuccessfully you'll get half credit," explained Banner looking at all the fizzing or blackened test tubes. "Kaito, V and Yugo are the only ones who get full credit since they did the experiment successfully."

"All right! We did it Yugo!" cheered V uncharacteristically as he threw his arms around Yugo's neck and snuggled.

Just then there was a loud cracked and everyone turned to see Ryuga with a broken test tube in hand and an unreadable expression on his face. Then everyone turned their attention back to V and Kaito and started shouting how lucky they were to have Yugo as their partner…well at least Yugo was living up to his dreams to be either an Astrologist or a Scientist. After class there was a free period and Yugo spent it outside in the courtyard watching the clouds go by.

"Hey Yugo, is it hard to learn sign among the stars?" asked Kaito as Yugo nodded his head in response.

Smirking, Kaito laid his head on Yugo's lap causing the other boy to blush a bit. Within a minute or two Kaito fell asleep and Yugo stroked Kaito's surprisingly soft and fluffy hair in a loving way. Somewhere else in the school V was having an interesting conversation with III and IV.

"So you're saying that I'm falling for Tsukumo!" demanded V

"Yeah, according to the bubbly feelings you get when you're around him," said III. "But the trouble is that he's fallen for Kaito."

"Exactly, so I shouldn't go after him!?" exclaimed V. _"These two have lost their marbles!"_

"Hey, just because he's into Yugo, it doesn't mean that you can try to flirt him into coming to you right?" suggested IV.

"Whatever, I'm heading to the library," stated V leaving the room. _"Better go before these two brainwash me or something."_

When V arrived in the library he found Kaito looking at some books which were scattered all over the desk he was at. Surprisingly, they were books about How to read the stars.

"Tenjo, why are you looking at a book like that?" questioned V causing Kaito to jump. _"Wow, he must be really into that book."_

The blond glared at his former mentor and left the library, not wanting to see the guy's face or whatever. That time 10 minutes before Gym class, IV was about to turn to the corner when he overheard the older Tsukumo and Kaito talking about the plan on going on the Arclight lab.

"Why don't you go with the other officers to check on Faker's Lab tomorrow's weekend, while I check on the Arclight's?" The Older Tsukumo asked.

"No! I'm going with you, those officers can handle Faker themselves." Kaito insisted.

"But Kaito…" Yugo pleaded.

"No and that's final." Kaito snapped.

"Since when did you become overprotective of me?" Yugo questioned.

"Since that V came onto the picture and I won't give him a chance on laying his hands on you, since you're my best friend." Kaito snarled and tightening his grip on the Older Tsukumo's shoulder that stresses that's he's serious about his decision.

IV Smirked at what he heard, V is going to like this news. So he went on the opposite direction where V and III could be.

At the end of free period is GYM and everyone is going to practice swimming and teach the younger ones how to, so at the pool Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo and Ryoga on the side of the pool waiting for their instructor.

"Did I make you kids wait?" Yugo called out.

Yuma's eyes turned as round as a coin when he saw his brother on swimming trunks and had his hair tied in a ponytail up. His Scar on the back was visible to anyone to see, but no one bothered to question how he got it.

"Let's get in the pool shall we?" He invited as he slid down to the waist length water, which happened to be chest level to the young ones.

Yuma and Kotori clung to the older ones' waist for dear life while Tetsuo and Ryoga tried to float themselves. It took 30 minutes to convince the two kids to let go, but with the help of Jake and Ryuga while the others are happily splashing against each other teach the kids to float that Tetsuo and Ryoga mastered quickly.

On the other ends of the pool Kaito watched his friend tends with the kids below his age to learn how to swim and on that time, Yugo stepped out of the water to get some towels for the young ones all of his spiked up hairs were limping and framing his face and Kaito found himself staring at the other teen…

"Kaito…are you alright man?" Gauche asked.

"Yeah." The said boy answered.

"You've been staring at the older Tsukumo." Droite added.

Ren chuckled.

"He's not the only one." He snickered as he points V.

Kaito caught the older Arclight Staring at his friend's back and the visible scar. Kaito found himself growling.

"Hey man! Yugo's looking at you." Kio called out.

Kaito turned his attention to the amused looking Tsukumo who raised an elegant brow and smirked and then mouthed _'Are you jealous of V?'._

Kaito found himself scowling but only received what it look like a chuckle from the teen on the opposite side of the pool.

Later at Sunset III, IV, and V came home.

"Well, how did it go, V." Tron asked as he came out to greet his son.

V handed Tron a full body Photo of Yugo and Yuma, Tron found the taller one looks familiar.

"What's the name of this Tall boy on the picture?" He asked.

"That's Yugo Tsukumo, Tron-sama." V answered. "The Boy who figured that we have the stolen items…"

"And the smaller?" Tron asked.

"His little brother, Yuma Tsukumo…" V answered.

"That Yugo Tsukumo is going to come and investigate our lab tomorrow along with Tenjo Kaito and the COPS!" IV blurted.

"Oh is that so, well then let us prepare for our guests' arrival for tomorrow then." Tron said as he pockets the Photo of Yugo and handed the other photo to III who stared at Yuma's photo with interest.

As the Siblings went on their separated ways to their room each one was assigned with each Task. IV is tasked to distract the COPS, While V is to distract Kaito away from the Tsukumo and III is going to lead the Older Tsukumo to their Father in the Lab to meet this Person.

III lay down on his bed and didn't let his eyes off of the Picture of one and only Yuma Tsukumo, the young boy was full of life and energy and full of light while the older one was emitting such power and experience and that scar on his back that had just healed was telling all the tale that the guy had experienced with pain and he's not going to be affected by any kind of infliction anytime soon and that unusual aura gives him the creeps, it's just that he found it familiar, he felt that Aura before but couldn't remember when and where.

However at Tron's chamber, the Father of III, IV and V is thinking of a plan for his first meeting with one of Kazuma's children, the man had been away and won't be back anytime soon. So he will have his chance meeting the man's middle child and see if this boy is the one on his shadowy dream.

"Tomorrow will be our chance of meeting…Yugo Tsukumo." He murmured, his Barian half was excited to meet the boy that will soon come on their premises. "Hahahahaha-hahahahaha!"

At The Police station Yugo turned around alert as if he had just heard Tron's Evil laugh somewhere, when Kaito put a hand on his shoulder he snapped back to reality.

"Hey, You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Yugo answered.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kaito ask as he escorts his friend out.

"Always…" Yugo smirked.

"See you tomorrow then." Kaito said as he took off.

Yugo took off with his motorcycle as well and head home, on his way home he felt a pulse of Dark and Familiar Energy just as he passed Heartland Hotel his sight became clouded and dim…he was nearly thrown out balance and fall off from his Motorcycle but gained control immediately…he parked for a moment to gain his concentration and then took off, on the road Yugo wondered what had happened.

'_What the Hell was that?' _He thought as he continues to drive Home, not knowing the trouble that's he'll be in by tomorrow's raid…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**III and Astral are going to be rivals for Yuma in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Kazuma and Mirai will disappear later when Yuma's Destiny Begins.

**The Four Evils are**:

Yugo Tsukumo / Comet the Cursed Astralian

Tron / Byron Arclight

Lago Kurai / The Persecutor

Dr. Faker

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

Falling Apart by Trust Company

**The song Belongs to Trust Company and Don Gilmore the composer of the song**

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

Haha To Ko Ranka no Aimo (Listen to it in Youtube)

**I don't own the song it belongs to Sakamoto Maaya & Najamima Megumi**

**And Thank You for Your OC Lady BabyWhiteClown**

Dray the East Astralian Kingdom Guardian

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

_As the Siblings went on their separated ways to their room each one was assigned with each Task. IV is tasked to distract the COPS, While V is to distract Kaito away from the Tsukumo and III is going to lead the Older Tsukumo to their Father in the Lab to meet this Person._

_III lay down on his bed and didn't let his eyes off of the Picture of one and only Yuma Tsukumo, the young boy was full of life and energy and full of light while the older one was emitting such power and experience and that scar on his back that had just healed was telling all the tale that the guy had experienced with pain and he's not going to be affected by any kind of infliction anytime soon and that unusual aura gives him the creeps, it's just that he found it familiar, he felt that Aura before but couldn't remember when and where._

_However at Tron's chamber, the Father of III, IV and V is thinking of a plan for his first meeting with one of Kazuma's children, the man had been away and won't be back anytime soon. So he will have his chance meeting the man's middle child and see if this boy is the one on his shadowy dream._

"_Tomorrow will be our chance of meeting…Yugo Tsukumo." He murmured, his Barian half was excited to meet the boy that will soon come on their premises. "Hahahahaha-hahahahaha!"_

_At The Police station Yugo turned around alert as if he had just heard Tron's Evil laugh somewhere, when Kaito put a hand on his shoulder he snapped back to reality._

"_Hey, You okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Yugo answered._

"_Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kaito ask as he escorts his friend out._

"_Always…" Yugo smirked._

"_See you tomorrow then." Kaito said as he took off._

_Yugo took off with his motorcycle as well and head home, on his way home he felt a pulse of Dark and Familiar Energy just as he passed Heartland Hotel his sight became clouded and dim…he was nearly thrown out balance and fall off from his Motorcycle but gained control immediately…he parked for a moment to gain his concentration and then took off, on the road Yugo wondered what had happened._

'_What the Hell was that?' He thought as he continues to drive Home, not knowing the trouble that's he'll be in by tomorrow's raid…_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 5: A Chance of Meeting**

**The Quartet Evil**

THE NEXT MORNING AT TSUKUMO RESIDENCE

Yugo came down from the stairs on his usual clothing, he wears a black Duel vest with a Red hood and a red tanktop with a Golden "C" symbol, standing for "Comet". Yugo also wears Black pants with designs of three red moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a Black Gold-stripe belt, and black with red streaks shoes with white straps. Other accessories includes a Black finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his left elbow and a thick, dark red bracelet with light blue gems and black outlines on his right wrist. And a long white scarf.

"I'll be out the whole day so you guys can take the whole house." Yugo said as he tightens his band so it won't let go his hair and keep it in place.

"Be careful!" Grandma Haru called out.

Yugo just nodded and drove off and meet up with the others, little did he know that Yuma snuck up to the back trunk of his Motorcycle…so when they were in Arclight Mansion, the place was like a huge Maze, the officers took other routes while Yugo and Kaito took the other, just as they were about to turn to the corner, Kaito fell on the trap door.

"KAITO!" Yugo called out and tried to jump in but the trap door closed. "GOD DAMNED IT NOW I LOST KAITO!"

Yugo tried to find a way to get Kaito back, hell, Lady Tenjo would definitely get his ass for letting her baby get injured or something. So he turned every corner of the friggin' huge maze like Mansion.

"Where the hell should I start looking for Kaito?" He cursed under his breath.

However as he walks every corner he didn't knew that he was being watched, he can't stop the Dark and Foreboding feelings he gets it's almost familiar, time by time it's getting stronger, he just had to remember that this is not his territory but the enemy's, his Astralian instincts is becoming wild by any seconds, he don't know the cause but he's sure something's not right about this place.

Kaito fell on his bottom when he reached the destination where the trap door had brought him…

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Hello Kaito." V's Voice rang out from the Darkness.

"V…I should have known." Kaito snarled. "Stay out of my way."

"I won't allow you to interrupt with Tron-sama's meeting with Yugo Tsukumo." V interrupted Kaito's way.

"You had set up the separations are you?" Kaito demanded angrily.

"It was part of the plan." V answered.

"What do you want from Yugo?" Kaito demanded.

"I don't want anything from him, but Tron-sama does." V answered.

The fight was on between Kaito and V…However IV is already done dealing with the COPS and III is on his way…Yugo was running out of patience, he'll blow the place if he have to just to get those damned stolen items, but Kaito and those COPS were on his way that leaves him limited power, he don't want to risk himself being discovered yet. The hairs at the back of his head stood when a Green Barian Crest glowed in front of him, then leading the way. He followed out of curiosity and soon enough it led him to the lab where he found the Stolen Items, no one was around to guard and it was fishy, but Yugo took the bait as he snatched both Items and head for the door…when all of a sudden, the place became Dark and Fiery like ones in his nightmares and that feelings he get returned with a vengeance…he couldn't move…he's so scared and he felt his body is becoming heavier…

'_What's going on? I am not as weak as this…so why now? Why becoming weak now?' _Yugo panics, his eyes are becoming cloudy as he fall on the illusion…

Tron came into view as he walks closer to his prey…

"What do we have here?" He chimed. "Welcome…Tsukumo Yugo."

Yugo was in a deep stupor when Tron skimmed on his memories as Yugo Tsukumo the Human…

"Ah! Such loving memories you have." Tron said as he continued to scan…

But when he scanned on to the meeting of Lago…

At the Shadow Veil Island…Lago was as well looking at the memories of the Person whom he wished to add on his collections he noticed an intruder on his soon to be SIC…He did not like it one bit, with the Dark Power he gained from a Certain Dark Astralian Named Behemoth he managed to threw off the intruder away from his Near Future SIC and shut him away.

"Lago-sama." Pluto called out.

"I'm fine…I had just to kick a certain intruder's ass out of the Memory of my Hunter." Lago answered.

"It seems you have a competition to who will get that boy first." Pluto said.

"I'll make sure I'll win." Lago said.

"But Lago-sama, don't you think that kicking that intruder out forcefully out of Yugo-kun's mind…don't you think you have forgotten something?" Pluto asked.

"Oh…I forgot." Lago said.

Back at the Lab Yugo just sat there and Tron was thrown not far after he was forcibly kicked out of the boy's mind, he shook his head and look at the boy, the boy seems wasn't out of trance but soon Tron could see a small spark of Evil on the boy's eyes, but then the boy smiled evilly and the same dark power he used on IV and III…

"So we've finally met…Byron Arclight." Yugo grinned evilly. "Too bad your sons had survived my attacks that night on my return."

Tron was surprised at the sudden changes, a while ago there was nothing but a frightened boy, but now there's a Sadistic, Evil and Dark Presence before him. However outside Yuma came out of the trunk and look for his brother, he had bad feelings on his brother's mission, he snuck around the more dreadful feelings he gets the closer he gets to his brother, so once he found an open door and sounds that was talking.

"So you're the one who attacked my children, huh." An unknown voice called out angrily.

"They should have heeded my warning when I told them to back off, but they refused so I have to get rid of them." That was Yugo's voice and somehow Yuma felt afraid of his brother's tone of voice.

Then there was clash of powers that shook the room and more followed, Yuma curious as he was saw that there is this kid older than himself struck his brother sending him to the wall, Yuma felt his blood boil and before he knew it he ran across the room giving himself away and knelt beside his brother, Yugo was dazed a bit…until Yuma's voice snapped him out of it.

"Don't hurt my nii-san!" Yuma growled angrily as he stood in front of his dazed brother, he felt power surge and lashed out.

Yugo looked up at Yuma with wide eyes and noticed the Red and Yellow number 99 on Yuma's neck.

'_No! Not now…it's too early…it's too early for Yuma's power to make an appearance, He's too young…Please…not now…not now…' _ Yugo prayed on his thought.

Yuma was mad, mad at the kid before him for hurting his nii-san, he'll never forgive the kid…he got to the point that his power was beyond his control.

"YUMA! STOP, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yugo called out and standing up from his place…

Yugo tried to block the uncontrollable power that his little brother emitting, if Yuma continues to unleash this amount of energy, He'll die…he finally got near to Yuma and grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Yuma! Stop! The more you continue this you'll die!" Yugo called out, boy they're in great trouble who knew Yuma could have this power.

Yuma didn't respond to his call, the power is too much for him to handle so he have to do any length, He had to try if Yuma would respond to his song.

'_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'  
_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

The Power surge starting to recede, Yuma was answering trying to break free from the bonds that held him down.

'**Nii-san is calling!' **Yuma called out from his thought. **'I must go!'**

The tendrils refused to let him go, but he tried even harder and broke free and flew towards the source of the voice.

'_Ruurei ruureia_

_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'  
_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

After the song Yuma opened his eyes and saw that his brother was in tears, Yuma felt hurt did he made his brother cry? Did he hurt him.

"Nii-san?" He called out.

Before he could ask the older Tsukumo hugged him tight.

"I don't know how you get here, but please don't ever do that again…Promise me." Yugo said his voice was hoarse.

Little did he know he gave himself away, at the hallway Tron ventured away with a grin in his face.

"Now I know who the singer was." He murmured and walked away.

However Kaito got away from V before the other guy could land a devastating punch and went away after Yugo's voice rang from the Walkie Talkie that he got the stolen Items. Outside the Mansion, Kaito nearly explode at the sight of Yuma.

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED CHARGING IN LIKE WHAT YOUR BROTHER SAID!" He yelled.

Yuma flinched as Kaito continued teaching Yuma a lesson and it took 15 minutes to do so and Yuma was in tears. Yugo scooped him up and put him at the back of his Motorcycle.

"Tell the Professors that created that Portal thing do not continue on creating it or else great calamity will come." Yugo said. "I'm off, it had been a long day and Yuma still had to face Akari for coming in a dangerous mission."

Kaito nodded and followed the officers to the lab to relay the message, then he noticed a Black Glittering Feather to where Yugo had stood, he picked and brought it up, as the rays of Sunset hit the feather it turns from Glittering Black to Glittering Crystal Blue, but when it is not hit with any light it turns back to Glittering Black. Kaito got suspicions.

Back at Tsukumo Manor…

Yugo left Yuma at the mercy of Akari who was livid and worried to death after Yugo explained everything all except for the Powers of course…Yugo however went to the desolated place…the Dark Forest, he knew he's being followed and being watched.

"Come out I know you are there." He called out.

First there was a rustling of leaves and a spikey haired astralian came out.

"I know you…You're the Guardian of East Tower of the Astral Kingdom." Yugo said impassively.

"My name is Dray." The Astralian answered.

Yugo glared at the Guardian.

"Why are you here?" He Demanded.

"Lord Aegis sent me here." Dray answered.

"To assassinate me correct?" Yugo cut in.

"No…To relay you a message…" Dray said.

"A Message." Yugo parroted.

"He wants you to come back to our world…He wishes to speak with you." Dray relayed.

Yugo huffed at the message.

"Tell my stupid…wait…I disowned him I remember…Well, tell your king his request is denied…I will never go back there, because if I do I won't hesitate to destroy Astral World." He said.

The Astralian was a bit shock at the statement.

"What made you do this, Comet?" He asked.

"Oh, there are many things that had made me do this, first your stupid king broke my vow to the 96th Queen, betrayed me, betrayed his son Prince Mist, and many more…that's why I bid a curse, a curse that will brought my fallen prince back to life…Now leave before I'll kill you." Yugo snarled and walked away.

Dray called out a portal and left the Human world to relay the message that Comet had given to him. Yugo was driving back home but stopped by at the seashore to think things over…he remembered the intense power Yuma had let out.

"Is something wrong?" Jake called out.

Yugo turned to see Jake with Ryuga in tow.

"Yuma's dormant power is awakening." He answered.

"So you're saying that your younger brother is not an ordinary human?" Ryuga asked.

"Do you think he's the only one?" Yugo shot back.

The two shared a confused look. Knowing they don't know what he was talking about so it's time to explain.

"Follow me." Yugo said as he headed to the cavern near by the shore.

Jake and Ryuga followed their friend to the cave, once far enough from public's eyes and intrusion, Yugo turned to them and they jumped from shock when their leader's eyes became Dark Crimson to the right and Light Crimson to the left and they were glowing brightly that would give everyone nightmares about those glowing eyes. Then something powerful tried to blow them away, when the strong gust calms down they opened their eyes only to find themselves in a world that is like both Vast Magical Field full of Flowers, Evergreen forestry and glowing Fireflies and puffy white clouds. The grassy part of the shore as he follows where the wind and my legs would bring me, but I knew where it was, Just by the shore of the sea a winged figure stands as if waiting for someone, his face has the same looks as their leader, the sky was eternal night where stars twinkles in the sky, where the moon shines so bright where the vast lake of stars in the sky glows above them.

"Welcome to the World inside the Grand Stream." Yugo said as he walks towards the two confused humans.

Jake and Ryuga's eyes widened recognizing the voice that the Astralian in front of them.

"Yugo?" They chorused.

"Who else?" He huffed crossing his arms on his chest as his wings quivered a little.

"How? What?" Ryuga stuttered.

"I am what you can call an Astralian Being or so for your understanding an Alien or something." Yugo answered.

"After all this time you're an Alien in Human's clothing?" Jake asked.

"Well, not likely I am Both Human and not." Yugo said as he folds his wings to cover himself.

"How?" Ryuga asked.

"First of all I am an Astralian being who came here on earth to hide under the name of Yugo who Died years ago so to live normally, Second I have a mission involving my world and third A Certain Soul asked me an important thing that I alone who knew." Yugo answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Jake asked.

"There are many things I had to do…I don't know where to begin." Yugo said.

"Yuu, whatever you want to do know that we're always there to support you, Human or no Human." Ryuga said.

"Thanks." Yugo said smiling.

Once they're back to the real world they went on their way. Yugo however remembered his confrontation with Tron and that Familiar Power he sensed a few years ago when he met Lago. Shrugging his shoulder and heads towards his bike but before he could even get out of the cave, a blinding pain shut through his whole body rendering him unable to move and a voice…an evil voice that came from his head.

"_**Destroy…Annihilate…Betrayers of the queen…annihilate them all!"**_

Yugo was shock that it was his own voice echoing in his head…it was his voice…his Dark Persona it's starting to haunt him.

"_**Kill Them All! DESTROY THEM ALL!"**_

Yugo tried to push down the Dark Energy that was attempting to consume him and did succeed he stayed low for a moment until he was strong enough to drive back home…However in a faraway lab…

"Hmm…a strange yet powerful energy…no human had this strong power reading…" Dr. Faker muttered.

He looked at the monitor showing a graphing with Blue and Red Graph.

"Whatever creature this is it is a very good specimen." He said as he skims through his research.

ASTRALIAN WORLD

Astral woke up from his sleep when he sensed something is not right and it rendered him restless.

"Troubles sleeping Prince?" Queen Celestia said as she sat beside Astral's bed.

Astral sat there as if thinking of any logical answers.

"I…I sense something foreboding…" He answered.

"From Whom?" The Queen asked anxiously.

"To one of our own…it's evil and wants to destroy us all." Astral answered he was anxious too.

Queen Celestia gasped, outside King Aegis and his trusted guards were listening and immediately knew whom Astral was mentioning.

'_Brother…Are you really that deep now?' _King Aegis thought to himself.

After Dray had reported to him he was really brokenhearted to what his brother had said. He wants his brother back…

HUMAN WORLD

Yugo couldn't sleep, even if he wants to he couldn't because if he close his eyes his evil entity will come back and bother him again and it's too early for the Revenge and he had to keep it down…

"Ancient Dragon, Galaxy…Yuma…" He murmured he looked at the skyline window and one bright star shine brightly among the others.

Yugo stood up from his bed, the rim of his sleeping garment touched the floor and he was soon out of his bedroom to the balcony, he stood there the night was so peaceful, cold wind brushed tis face and playing with his long black hair, the crickets were chirping through the night and the stars were twinkling in the sky but nothing can compare to the star that shines brightly in the sky…soon the thought of Yuma came to his mind that thought alone brought pain in his heart…but then there's Kaito…his tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably, it really hurts him…he knew from the beginning of their meeting…he loved Kaito but he couldn't tell his feelings because he's scared.

"Yuma…Kaito…Everyone…I'm Sorry…" He murmured his voice was laced with pain.

From the Shadows of the little forestry Jake and Ryuga watched their friend sadly, they knew he was in pain…However at Tenjo Manor in Kaito's Room Kaito opened his eyes as if he heard Yugo's voice.

"Yugo…" He murmured he can feel his friend's pain but he didn't know the cause.

BACK TO TSUKUMO RESIDENCE

Yugo was holding his phone and the Black Envelope that was given to him by Lago, he really don't like to ask anything from the guy, but he have no choice maybe…just maybe if he joins Nemesis he could stop the growing evil inside him…he dialed the number that was written in the paper and put the phone on his ear.

'_**Hello?' **_Lago answered.

"It's me…" Yugo answered icily.

'_**What can I do for you, Yu-kun?' **_Lago answered.

"We need to talk…" Yugo answered bitterly.

'_**Where?' **_Lago chuckled.

"Heartland Mall within two weeks at exactly 1:00 in the afternoon…" Yugo answered.

'_**Alright…I'll be there.' **_ Lago said.

After that Yugo hung up, once done he sighed sadly school is going to be hell tomorrow. Worst of all Kaito would definitely notice…

"Guess I have to avoid him by tomorrow." Yugo said.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry for the Long Wait I've been troubling keeping up with my story since I had to finish my Projects at school and it's hell for me…**

**REMINDERS: I Might be Updating Once every week or so…Please be patient on the Next Chapter…and I think it's going to be a Sad one, I Think…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **This Chapter is a Semi-sad one.

**NOTE: **Forgive me if it is short…my Brain is toasting from all the Projects and assignments…

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

Silently by Trust Company

The Song Belongs to Trust Company

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

**NONE as of Yet**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

_Yugo stood up from his bed, the rim of his sleeping garment touched the floor and he was soon out of his bedroom to the balcony, he stood there the night was so peaceful, cold wind brushed tis face and playing with his long black hair, the crickets were chirping through the night and the stars were twinkling in the sky but nothing can compare to the star that shines brightly in the sky…soon the thought of Yuma came to his mind that thought alone brought pain in his heart…but then there's Kaito…his tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably, it really hurts him…he knew from the beginning of their meeting…he loved Kaito but he couldn't tell his feelings because he's scared._

"_Yuma…Kaito…Everyone…I'm Sorry…" He murmured his voice was laced with pain._

_From the Shadows of the little forestry Jake and Ryuga watched their friend sadly, they knew he was in pain…However at Tenjo Manor in Kaito's Room Kaito opened his eyes as if he heard Yugo's voice._

"_Yugo…" He murmured he can feel his friend's pain but he didn't know the cause._

_BACK TO TSUKUMO RESIDENCE_

_Yugo was holding his phone and the Black Envelope that was given to him by Lago, he really don't like to ask anything from the guy, but he have no choice maybe…just maybe if he joins Nemesis he could stop the growing evil inside him…he dialed the number that was written in the paper and put the phone on his ear._

'_**Hello?' **__Lago answered._

"_It's me…" Yugo answered icily._

'_**What can I do for you, Yu-kun?' **__Lago answered._

"_We need to talk…" Yugo answered bitterly._

'_**Where?' **__Lago chuckled._

"_Heartland Mall within two weeks at exactly 1:00 in the afternoon…" Yugo answered._

'_**Alright…I'll be there.' **__ Lago said._

_After that Yugo hung up, once done he sighed sadly school is going to be hell tomorrow. Worst of all Kaito would definitely notice…_

"_Guess I have to avoid him by tomorrow." Yugo said._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 6: Shadow of Grief**

ZEXAL UNIVERSITY

Jake and Ryuga are worried they watched how their leader avoid the person he loves they don't know what was wrong, they cannot voice out their concern, this situation is for their Leader to deal with it's too personal and there's nothing they could do, Yuma and the gang are worried too and Kaito wasn't pleased at all, he tried to catch up to his Raven haired friend but whenever he got close to his prey Yugo would immediately disappear…Yugo however tried as much as he could to be scarce he was hurting deep inside, V is somewhat amused as Kaito tries to get attention from the Tsukumo.

"What made the Tsukumo ignore Kaito…they were so close to each other since they got reunited." IV said.

V shrugged he didn't care really, for him it was amusing to watch Kaito walk around in search for his Beloved. At the Corner of the school Kaito was getting frustrated.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed as he punched the wall scaring the other students away. _'What was his Problem? Why was he running away from me?'_

Four days more had passed and Kaito was getting angry, he never stopped searching for his friend. The whole school knows their situation. The Two Princes were playing personal hide and seek. He searched High and low.

Then an Idea hit him.

"V…" He snarled and stormed to where the guy was.

Once he found the guy, Before IV and III could talk to him V was pinned in the wall with a very unhappy Kaito glaring at him venomously.

"What did you do to him?" He snarled.

V raised an eyebrow…

"I did nothing Kaito, if he was avoiding you it wasn't my fault…I haven't talk to your lovely friend for days now aren't I?" He said.

Kaito snarled at him.

"If I ever find out what bothers him and if it is you I'll kill you." He said and stormed away to continue to hunt down the Tsukumo.

Everyone got out of his way he continued looking after his class and once he found the guy he was looking for it's in the rooftop standing behind the railing.

"Yugo." He hissed.

The said boy turned and once he did he was pinned by Kaito and he had nowhere else to go but to stay captive. Yugo couldn't look at his friend's face and Kaito was looking down at his shorter captive, he looked at Yugo angrily.

"Why?" He started.

Yugo continued looking down…

"Look at me!" Kaito growled threateningly.

Yugo looked at him with teary eyes he was trying not to cry.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me to the things that I didn't even do?" Kaito asked he hide the hurt in his voice.

Yugo shook his head violently.

"Then tell me why?" Kaito asked.

"I…" Yugo began he was lost for word he couldn't speak to his friend…because if he knew the truth Kaito will definitely hate him for sure.

Tears began falling uncontrollably from his eyes. Kaito disliked the distress look on his friend's eyes he knew Yugo was scared over something unimaginable he can't force his friend to further the distress. He let go of his friend.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Yugo turned to walk to the door, but two arms wrapped around his shoulder and a head resting on his shoulder.

"Yu, whatever was hurting you please know I'm always here for you…I never meant to hurt you or anything, I was so worried that you're avoiding me for some reason…it hurts me a lot, I was worried this past few days and I was thinking that V might have told you something nasty…You've been my friend for this past years and I don't want to lose you…I want to protect you…Please…Don't avoid me ever again." Kaito murmured.

Every word he said struck Yugo to the heart, tears starts falling again, he held on to Kaito's arms tightly like his lifeline he'll die if he let go…it hurts so much…the more he loves Kaito the more he is hurt…sometimes being a human is so hard and complicated. He cried and cried. As for Kaito whatever was hurting his friend he wants to make him feel better aside from his Mother and Baby Brother whom he loves, Yugo he loves him not as a friend but something else… The next Day a New Girl was transferred in their class and got to sit beside Kaito, her name is…Megumi…Megumi Shimizu. She had a huge crush on Kaito, no matter how Kaito ignores her she kept on coming and would cling to him for attention, what's worst is he had to show her around he had no time for his friend, he always caught glimpse of Yugo…he was smiling…sadly…and the look on his eyes showed it all.

Day by day his time for his friend is strained because of projects with Megumi, whenever Jake or Ryuga or other of his Friends ask him if he was Okay, he could hear Yugo would answer he was fine. Until one day while he was with Yuma and the other kids he collapsed and was rushed to the school clinic, the Nurse told them he was stressed, had a lack of sleep and something else. Yugo hadn't come to school for three days, until one day he came back he had an attitude that no one knew and got his friends scared, Megumi started it all, she did something unpleasant. Yugo who happened to have History class and his book is missing.

Yugo continued to search through his stuff. He'd sworn he'd grabbed his History book this morning.

Just then a hand the sharp nails gripped his bare forearm and he yelped.

He jerked his arm away and turned to glare at the person that had grabbed his arm.

He blinked,

"What the fuck do you want?" "Oh nothing…" Megumi fingered Yugo's history book, feigning actual interest.

"How the hell did you get my history book?" Yugo growled.

"I have my ways." Megumi blinked up at him from behind her fake eyelashes.

Yugo raised an eyebrow, "Well give it back. Please." He had to force himself to be polite to her, but he knew there would be hell to pay if Kaito found out he had been rude to her.

"Okay, but first, you have to make a deal with me." Megumi attempted to look sexy by licking her lips and winking at him.

Yugo gulped, feeling his stomach churn.

She walked closer, running her fingers down his chest.

"Yugo, tell me. Have you ever gotten an erection from a woman?"

Yugo hissed, who the hell was she to ask him such a question?

"It's none of your fucking business but, no. The answer is no. Now what deal were you talking about? All I fucking want is my history book. I kinda want to get to class in the next century." Yugo realized the bell had rung long ago and the hall was nearly there were others who had free time. Which meant that they were probably going to get caught by a teacher for skipping class.

Megumi let out a growl and jerked Yugo's head down by his hair.

"What the fuck lady?" Yugo yelled.

"Listen here you little fucking twink! Stay away from Kaito! I don't know what the hell potential he sees in you but you better make yourself scarce from now on! I am not riding everywhere with you in the backseat! You hear me you little fag!" Megumi smacked Yugo across the face for good measure.

At this, Yugo snapped, shoving Megumi back, hard. Every single person in the Hallway stopped or froze in fear no one had seen Yugo snapped at anybody, not without the reason.

"Stupid bitch!" He spat, massaging his cheek.

"Yuu?" The voice made Yugo jerk his head up.

Kaito stood at the end of the hallway looking at both of them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kai! Oh Kai! Thank God you're here!" Megumi cried, getting up and running into Kaito's arms.

Yugo ducked his head, tears forming his eyes. Kaito wasn't going to believe him when he told his friend what happened.

But then he felt Kaito's arms around his shoulders and Yugo looked up at him.

Kaito ran his fingers over Yugo's cheek.

"Did she hurt you?" Kaito whispered.

Yugo nodded, looking at his feet.

"What the hell Kai?" Megumi screeched.

"Megumi, enough..." Kaito stated simply. He let go of Yugo and walked over to pick up Yugo's history book. He handed to his friend his textbook and turned to face the pink haired girl.

"You can go now." Kaito said with a dismissively way of his hand.

"What? NO! You are not dumping me because I hurt him! No fucking way!" She yelled.

"Megumi, yelling is not making this any better. It's only going to get us into trouble. Now, get to class."

Kaito turned back to his Friend, concern written all over his face.

"FUCK! FUCK YOU KAITO TENJO! FUCK YOU!" Megumi screamed and stomped away.

Meanwhile, Kaito gathered Yugo in his arms.

"Are you okay Yuu?"

"Yeah…But I had a bone to pick later." Yugo said and headed off to his History class.

The incident in the Hallway was abuzz in the whole school, there were banners said 'MEGUMI THE UNDESIRABLE' in the Hallways, after school Megumi was at it again.

"YOU IT WAS YOU WHO PUT THOSE!" She screeched.

And to Jake and the gangs surprise, Yugo grinned very evilly that could send chills down at everyone's spine.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Bitch." He smirked.

Jake and the others backed away and the other students watched from afar.

"I will make your life here in Zexal University Hell, I will make you suffer until that day you die…you hear me wench, you may be rich and pretty, but your wealth ain't even half of what is mine, have you even wondered why no one ever crossed against me? It's because they don't know who they are dealing with…" With a wave of his hand he walked off. "Oh and watch your back for Delinquents…you'll might get raped Oh Queen of the Sluts."

After that he was gone, the next day it is big news that Megumi was ran to the Hospital…she indeed got Raped Last night instead from the Delinquents she was raped by some escaped convict…

"Didn't you hear she indeed got raped?" Jake said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Yugo asked carelessly.

"She got traumatized." Ryuga said.

"Good for her." Yugo said.

The attitude didn't last long though, the next two weeks at the Mall, a certain long haired boy with a chaperon came at exact 1:00 in the afternoon.

"So what is hailing you, Yuu-kun?" Lago asked.

The said boy glared at the statement, but explained what ails him Lago seems to understand.

"If you did anything funny forget about me joining your Organization, am I clear?" Yugo said.

"Crystal…You seem to be down, is there anything you've been troubled with?" Lago asked.

"It's Personal and it's none of your business." Yugo hissed angrily.

He was about to leave.

"It's still 3:00 in the Afternoon, why not we go and look things around…This Mall looks interesting…" Lago chimed.

Yugo glared but gave in anyways unknown to him Kaito saw him and he was furious that Yugo was with another man or guy…he followed them and wait for the right time to strike when Yugo was all alone…9:00 Pm Lago was off and drove to the Hotel he was in and Yugo was in the parking lot, Yugo was unaware of Kaito's presence behind him until it was too late, he was shoved and pinned to the wall, Yugo saw it was Kaito.

"Kaito? What are you doing?" Yugo asked shakily when he saw Kaito's angry eyes.

"Who was he?" He demanded angrily.

"He's just someone for business, Kai…and nothing more." Yugo answered, he don't know the extent of Kaito's anger that's why he was careful on his words.

"Are you lying to me?" Kaito snarled angrily and tighten his hold on Yugo's wrist.

"No! No I'm not lying, Kaito please." Yugo begged as he tried to squirm from Kaito's tight hold.

"The way he looks at you like he was your lover and you're enjoying it one bit." Kaito snarled.

"NO! It's not like that Kaito, He was my rival since we were kids…I don't like him not like what you're thinking…I do not enjoy his presence one bi-." Yugo was cut off in the middle of his explanation when Kaito bit him on the Neck and forcefully kissed him…without thinking…

Once Kaito parted he glared down at him and walked away, Yugo was in shock…when Kaito was gone everything dawned to him, yet to think logically Kaito was blinded by anger and do the things he had just did, but no matter how many times he reason…Kaito was angry at him and what had happened between him and Kaito this night, the Stinging Nip on the neck and the forceful Kiss…Yugo brought a hand on his slightly bleeding lips and touched it lightly, then again…Yugo was in tears…he put the Key of his Motorcycle Keyhole frantically he failed twice on doing so and on the third time he succeeded and sped up to his Mansion.

TSUKUMO MANOR

There was a frantic knock on the door, Akari opened them since she was the only one awake in the Manor Everyone is already asleep, as she opened the door she nearly Jumped when Yugo walked past her in a hurry, but she clearly saw tears brimming from her brother's eyes. Worried she walked up stairs to see what's going on, once there she saw Yuma in tears in worry for his Onii-san.

"Go to sleep Yuma, Let me talk to him." Akari said and led Yuma back to his room.

Once Yuma was safely tucked in Bed, Akari went back to Yugo's room only to find it Lock and there was no key to open the door only Yugo was the only one who have it. The Next Day, Grandma Haru, Yuma and Akari watched worriedly at Yugo worriedly, they can see he was fine but he was paler than usual and he had a bandage on his neck. Whenever Akari would ask him why he was in a hurry last night and why was he crying Yugo would cringed and would say nothing. At School the Gossip is at it again, Yugo was completely ignoring Kaito and would talk either to III or IV for some difficult equation in the assignment, which was a surprise to V, at lunch V, confronted Yugo in the rooftop.

"What's with the change of heart?" He asked.

"Nothing." Yugo answered.

"It's Kaito again isn't it? And he's the reason why you are wearing that bandage in your neck am I correct?" V asked.

Yugo cringed and it's only what V need as a positive answer.

"He was angry at me because I had met with a man only for a business matter…He didn't believed my…and he did it…I know he was blinded by anger to think logically, but its fine…I know." He said shakily.

V walked up to him and ran a finger on the bandage near the wound, Yugo hissed in pain and backed away a little, V looked at him worriedly and apologized, Yugo only shook his head and smiled painfully.

"It's alright…" He said.

"I'll go and talk sense to him, you shouldn't force yourself if you don't feel well…you look paler than usual…" V said.

"I'll just head off to the Clinic…Can you take note the assignments for me?" Yugo asked.

V smiled and nodded then he left, he frowned when he thought of meeting Kaito let alone talk sense to him…Yugo hadn't been telling any lies, he knew that…but hurting him was just so wrong, he may be Tron's son but he's not that evil towards Yugo whom he sees as someone he could trust to. When he found the person he was looking for it was his turn to shove and pin Kaito on the wall.

"Listen up you bastard, I don't know what's happening between you and Yugo, but let me tell you this…you are hurting him and I know that because I've been watching him for some time now, he told me a while ago about what happened between you two last night and what you did…I'm quite disappointed in you Tenjo…You failed to realize his pain, you failed to realize that you were hurting him and you failed to realize that he was not lying to you, not once did I see him lie to you." V yelled.

"And what made you tell all this to me?" Kaito snarled.

"Because I am his friend and a classmate and I have all the rights to be worried of him…I warn you Tenjo…If you won't straight up your relationship with him you will might regret it, because I'm going to take him away from you if you give a slightest gap." V said and pushed Kaito away. "He's heading to the Clinic right now, he was a bit sick and paler than normal…see him…"

With that V left…he was really pissed off…IV and III knew not to bother him…at the clinic the nurse applied a disinfectant on the little wound, Yugo insisted that it was alright but the nurse was to persistent on taking care even for a little wound…Yugo was thinking…it would be better if he cut off his relationship with Kaito and set him free to someone better than him, that way he would be free, but he shook the thought and think of something else about his growing problems of control over his evil persona, but his thought would go back to Kaito no matter how hard he try…he lied down in the bed to take it all easy…why Kaito was so aggressive whenever some guys would go with him, yeah he knows the other people from the business tries to seduce him but it won't work, because his heart belongs to someone else…he had to fix himself Yuma and his little family was getting worried for him…he loves Kaito…but sometimes…loves needs a break. Once he's all better he's going to try and change things between him and Kaito…Later that day he was hanging out more with Jake and Ryuga and planning things out for their next move on Joining the Organization of Nemesis, Kaito was pouring all his attention to his Baby brother…one night he phoned Akari that he won't be coming home for a while, he had a problems to attend to and he had told the Principal of the Zexal University that he won't be back in three days. He heard rumors that Him and Kaito broke up…he chuckled at the thought since when did Kaito became his Boyfriend to broke up with…what an Irony…he went to the most secluded place of Heartland that no one ever come and there he laid out his plans that not even Jake and the others knew, he became in his Astralian Form again and summoned a Sphere of Cards.

"One day things will get nasty…and I need to be prepare." He murmured.

The Cards revealed to be Evil Numbers…the Deck of Cards were composed of his shadowy feelings, all his pain and despair it was all in the card…but one thing is different…one card held all his fond and loving memories…the Card Number 00: Ring of Infinity, Genesis…But there was an opposite Card E Number 00: Black Genesis, Destroyer.

Things are becoming complicated and soon it will begin…Yuma will be the Hope of Mankind while he the one the Darkness that yet to unfold itself that will deteriorates the heart of humanity and bring forth destruction to the two worlds. He was the destined to open the door of that will bring Danger to all. He knew time will come he will go against to the people he loves, but with a reason. So for now he had to endure everything and one day it will come…his love will be shadowed and his heart will be shattered into pieces and his soul will vanish and love will be forgotten…no tears will be shed for him if he had to say, like they say 'One Day I'll Fly Away.' He indeed will fly away…in the right time… no matter how hard it is…he have to…he had to leave his family behind His Human Family and Astralian Family…He believe that 'To save many one had to sacrifice.' And he was ready and soon the Grand Door will open and the Grand Stream will destroy everything…there are things needed to sacrifice if that day will come for now he had to deal his own Trouble with his Evil Persona and his Relationship with Kaito…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry for the awkwardness…this is my little compensation for my long absence…**

**By The way I will Make a Trilogy or something on this story…so I will complete my Black Genesis 10 or 12 Chapters and Move on to my other Story of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL…If you have any suggestion or Idea on how I will go for My Next Story Please PM Me.**

**And For those who are curious about Yuma Having Zexal Power yes, he had Zexal Powers, and Yuma is Equal to Haruto's power, Yugo is Far too Different…Astral will be coming soon and Yugo might be Evil on the Last Chapter and he will Hurt Kaito so Bad…and The Duel will be unlike the Original, The Number Holders will be having Numbers Duel where all the Number Cards will pit against Each other and Yugo's Deck is named Evil Numbers Starting from E Number 100: Dark Celestial Songster: Black Comet up to the Numbers that Could Go against the other Numbers.**

**And Oh! I already planned for the Second to the last Chapter it Will Be Yugo/Comet against his Brother Aegis…a Brother vs Brother Chapter…**

**so please Enjoy Reading…if you have any more Question PM Me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **This Chapter is a Semi-sad one.

**NOTE: **Forgive me if it is short…my Brain is toasting from all the Projects and assignments…

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

Thao Nguyen Xanh - Sad Romance

I don't know who it belongs to so I am not claiming this Song

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

Ring your Song

From Tsubasa Chronicles and I don't own this song okay? It be longs to Yuki Kajiura

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_One day things will get nasty…and I need to be prepared." He murmured._

_The Cards revealed to be Evil Numbers…the Deck of Cards were composed of his shadowy feelings, all his pain and despair it was all in the card…but one thing is different…one card held all his fond and loving memories…the Card Number 00: Ring of Infinity, Genesis…But there was an opposite Card E Number 00: Black Genesis, Destroyer. _

_Things are becoming complicated and soon it will begin…Yuma will be the Hope of Mankind while he the one the Darkness that yet to unfold itself that will deteriorates the heart of humanity and bring forth destruction to the two worlds. He was the destined to open the door of that will bring Danger to all. He knew time will come he will go against to the people he loves, but with a reason. So for now he had to endure everything and one day it will come…his love will be shadowed and his heart will be shattered into pieces and his soul will vanish and love will be forgotten…no tears will be shed for him if he had to say, like they say 'One Day I'll Fly Away.' He indeed will fly away…in the right time… no matter how hard it is…he have to…he had to leave his family behind His Human Family and Astralian Family…He believe that 'To save many one had to sacrifice.' And he was ready and soon the Grand Door will open and the Grand Stream will destroy everything…there are things needed to sacrifice if that day will come for now he had to deal his own Trouble with his Evil Persona and his Relationship with Kaito…_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 7: Distressing Dream **

**and Reality**

SOMEWHERE IN DISTANT LAND

Mirai and Kazuma were exploring a cave in an uncharted Island Mirai was looking around when she found a secret door leading to another secret room.

"Kazuma, come here!" She called out as she enters the room.

Kazuma entered the same room and was amazed at the look, it was untouched and everything was still complete in the middle of the room is a demonic looking door, around the room is some sort of ancient drawings of unknown beings that lived on earth.

"What do you think dear?" Mirai asked.

"This is amazing." Kazuma answered as he walks around.

They explored more rooms and found another room, it looks like an altar surrounded by the Seven Pillars, at the top of the Pillars were Seven Key like items. He touched and examines them one by one.

TSUKUMO MANSION

Yugo was tossing and turning around his bed as if he had another nightmare attack. He felt invaded as if someone was touching him.

"No Please…stop…" Yugo mumbled on his sleep.

He tossed around again, little did he knows Yuma was watching him tossing and turning and then whimpering. Tears brimming from Yuma's eyes as he watched his Big Brother Whimpering.

"Nii-san." He murmured as he hold the Key that was hanging down on his Neck.

BACK At KAZUMA & MIRAI

Kazuma and Mirai went back to the Demonic Door and tried to open it.

HOWEVER AT YUGO'S ROOM

Yugo began to sweat and mumbling incoherently, Haru and Akari was awake and tried to calm their oldest male in the house.

"Don't go in there! Mom…Dad…Please don't go…Don't open that door…Please!" Yugo mumbled incoherently trying to reach out to nothing.

YUMA'S ROOM

Yuma was crying as he could hear his big brothers cry so as he closed his eyes he began to Dream about a door shaped like the head of a demon, wrapped in chains started haunting Yuma in his dreams In that dream, he meets the door upon an old zigzags raised path and a voice says;

"Whoever opens this door will obtain a new power, in exchange but will lose what they appreciate the most."

The Key around Yuma's neck glows as if reacting to the Door…Yuma wonders about his most precious thing as the key lights up…

"Nii-san…I want to help nii-san but I don't know how." Yuma sobbed.

ASTRAL WORLD

Prince Astral was about to go to bed when a mysterious force pulled him to a portal.

"DAD!" Astral called out as he tried to fight the invisible force.

A Servant came to the room to see what was wrong along with the guards, she screamed in fright when she saw the Prince was being pulled inside the Portal, the guards was about to help the prince but it's too late, Young Prince Astral was swallowed by the Portal.

"PRINCE ASTRAL!" The Servant Cried out and Faints.

KAZUMA AND MIRAI

The demonic door opened and pulled Kazuma and Mirai in.

"Mirai! Hold On!" Kazuma called out as he took hold of his wife tightly.

"What's happening?" Mirai cried out.

The force was too strong and it sucked them in and the door closed.

TSUKUMO'S MANOR

At Yugo's room.

"MOM! DAD!" Yugo cried out and sat up from his bed clutching his chest and gasping and tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably, he clutched his chest tightly.

"Yugo, Dear are you alright?" Haru asked.

Yugo just shook his head.

"You gave us quite a scare you know…do you think you could go to school tomorrow?" Akari asked.

Yugo shook his head.

"No…" He murmured. "Please call the Principal by tomorrow I don't feel so good."

Akari just nodded, Yugo then stood up from his bed and went to his bathroom to throw up.

The Next Day Yuma woke up meeting a pair of mismatched colored eyes, at first he blinked…then upon realization he panicked he tried everything he can to throw something…anything at the intruder but to no avail, the intruder is like a ghost…he phased through everything.

"Go Away! Go Away!" Yuma cried out.

"How can I?" Astral said calmly.

"What are you? Who are you?" Yuma hissed.

"I am what you called Astralian and my name is Astral anymore questions…" He said.

"Yeah…What are you doing here in my room?" Yuma asked.

"How should I know there is this Portal and sucked me in and I end up here…" Astral answered.

Before he could answer more a sphere of cards surrounded the two of them, Yuma reached out and one of the Cards materialized in his hands and others scattered and went out of the open window. Yuma opened his eyes once more and saw Astral clutching his head.

"Hey you okay?" Yuma asked.

"Uh-huh…Where am I?" Astral asked.

"Well duh, you're in my room we're talking a while ago don't you remember?" Yuma said puffing his cheeks.

"What's your name?" Astral asked.

"Yuma Tsukumo…you can call me Yuma." He answered.

Before astral could answer Yugo appeared at the door.

"Yuma…you'll be late for school." He said as he leaves the room.

As he walks at the Hallway on his robes, he could see the Being he swore to protect from his past.

"_Prince Astral…" _He murmured.

Back in Yuma's room Yuma scrambled out of bed and ran to the bath room he noticed Astral was following him.

"Don't follow me in the bathroom, I need to be alone!" He yelled.

Astral tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why do you need to be alone in there?" He asked naively.

"Because I'll DIE if you'll see me in there!" Yuma answered.

"I see." Astral answered (Oh the Naivety.)

Once Yuma was inside he did his routine as fast as he could before Astral decided to pop in with him still taking a bath. However at the living room Akari, Haru and Yugo were discussing something with the police officer about the disappearance of Kazuma and Mirai.

"I don't think Yuma would accept this truth." Akari said.

"What are we going to do then? Hide the truth from him?" Yugo asked. "We can't hide the secret from him."

"Since you're more close to Yuma than the two of us then you go tell him." Akari shot back.

"Fine then." Yugo shot back and stood up from his seat and went to Yuma's room.

As he enters the room he saw Yuma wearing his uniform as fast as he could.

"Yuma…can I talk to you?" Yugo called out.

The youngest of the family nodded. When he got approval he asked Yuma to sit beside him.

"Yuma, I'll be true to you…" He began.

Yuma could see that something is bothering his brother and he wants to know why.

"It's Mom and Dad…" Yugo paused for a moment but took the courage to speak. "They disappeared."

"How?" Yuma asked in shock.

"Calm down Yuma…No one knows how, it is said that the only thing that was found is their Bags and other Items…I'm so sorry Yuma…I'm so Sorry." Yugo said sadly.

Yuma cried silently with his Big Brother, his mom and dad are gone and the only family he had left was his Big Sister, Grandmother and His Big Brother who raised him after all this year, he was now in high school along with his friends…but now that his parents were gone he had to brave it all, he still had his Sister, Grandmother and the brother that had been the center of his world.

"It's alright Nii-san, I still have you and Akari-nee and Grandma." He murmured.

Yugo looked at his Brother worriedly, but he was kind of proud at how Yuma could move on, And how he, Yugo Tsukumo or Comet the Cursed Astralian couldn't.

'_Humans are flexible not only in body but mind as well.' _He thought.

Later that Day Yugo went to the Rose Garden where he had talked closely to Kaito on Yuma's 8th birthday was it? But upon realizing the thought he shook his head, he won't think about Kaito for now he had to focus the task at hand, now that Prince astral is here all that he had to do now is to wait for the Resurrection of Dark Mist…he must find a way to find the Prince that he had lost that fateful night when he was still in the Astral World.

"My Prince…wait for me." He murmured.

**~*~*~ 2 MONTHS LATER~*~*~**

Yugo was worried, Yuma was spending his time Number Dueling gathering some Number Cards…he heard Kaito had been gathering too for his sick brother, he was working for the man named Faker to gather all this Number Cards, for an unknown purpose but Yugo knew better and he feared if the numbers had been gathered by the hands of Faker himself disaster will follow, and if it fell on Tron's hands everything is doomed. That's why he called for his friends to gather some Numbers too for the meantime while he's a bit busy. And there is one thing he feared the most is Yuma and his powers, he knew the extent of Yuma's power, it could be stronger than him Yuma is a strong willed boy and that's what make him strong to face hardship, that's why he had to test his Baby Brother out if he is strong enough to face stronger opponents.

At the Abandoned Cathedral, Yugo stood up he was now on his real form his wings wrapped around him like a cocoon as he sort out his Evil Deck of Cards, he was looking for a suitable E Number Card and not soon after one answered his call.

E Number 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair

This card consume all allies' power to strengthen its own power to higher level, this card fights alone with its high power it is a monster to truly fear and face by few.

Yugo opened his eyes at last, his first sin had showed itself, The E Number 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair his Despair to what he had lost on his past, Despair will help him reach his goal along with his other Evil Number Cards.

"My dear Despair…bring me Victory to what I am about to do." He murmured.

The card glow purple in response. Yugo smirked.

Soon he was back to the City, Jake and Ryuga handed over the Cards they had gathered one of those cards is Number 96: Dark Mist, he thanked his friends for their help.

"We are always happy to serve you no matter what Yugo…Our loyalty belongs to you." Ryuga answered.

Yugo nodded in appreciation. Soon he will resurrect his long lost prince and everything will begin his long sworn vow…once he got home he placed his Number cards on a case along with E Number 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair.

One day in a distant future, Prince Astral will be transported to the world far different from this world, there the Young Prince you murdered will be revived and once Dark Mist is revived my curse will began and my awakening will be the dawn of new era that will fill this world with terror and despair. I will become a part of the numbers, a part of Prince Astral's Memories I will carry all the memory of the corruption of this era, whilst Prince Mist or Dark Mist will become the memory of Destruction of the world." He murmured. "It will all began with a boy from the other dimension, he who will brought Prince Astral to their world where one of my dearest prince will be revived and where I will extract my plans."

Yuma might have opened the demonic looking door and send Prince Astral to their world and his memories became a number, now that he had the Card he had been waiting for so long…the revival will happen soon all he need now is the connection between Prince Astral and Prince Mist, tomorrow he'll see to it that Yuma will Duel and will put the revival into action, he don't need to be impatient and hasty to his decision.

THE NEXT DAY

Yuma was at it again, he was dueling some random guy possessed by a number he had Utopia on his field all he need now was a useful card. At the top of the building not from afar Yugo on his Astralian form waiting for the right time, he watched as Yuma equipped Utopia with some XYZ Monsters to strengthen Utopia Further…

"It's Time." He murmured and summoned a gust of wind to cover himself.

Back at the Duel Yuma and the whole gang took cover when a huge gust of wind tried to blow them away, unknown to him, Yugo had inserted Number 96: Dark Mist on Yuma's hand without all of them noticing and went back to his perch and wait.

"Now let's see how you do it Yuma." He murmured.

At the Duel Yuma had picked up another XYZ Baby Tiragon. But not long after Number 96 react on Astral's presence Black tentacles made its way to Astral's body and turning Astral Black, of course the Astralian Prince put up a fight and it hurts him so bad, Yugo watched in interest as the revival is happening at last, he starts to chant an unknown spell to permanently split the two up before one of them gets hurts too bad.

"_And the one called forth by my sacred song, Who Shall bring forth two others."_ He murmured as a ball of light appears on his hands.

Once done with the spell he shoots a blinding light at Astral's direction and his him squarely, there was a loud scream until there were two beings screaming, once done Astral went back to his invisibility however Dark Mist Being the Number card he is was visible.

"What the Hell." He cursed.

Yuma could have sworn this Dark Being was Astral but he got a second thought because Astral never curse.

"Who are you?" Kotori asked.

Dark Mist glared at her scaring the poor girl out of her wits.

"The name is Number 96: Dark Mist…Human." He snarled and looked down at his Holder. "And why am I paired with a wimp?"

Then he noticed something on the building not far, he saw a Winged Astralian and saw it bowed at him. He looked back at the Duel, Much to his dismay he was used by a weakling.

Once the Duel is over Yuma won another Number Card, Number 11: Big Eye…it was a long day at work, while on his way back home, Yuma was checking out his new card although the gust of wind took Number 96: Dark Mist and carried it away.

"Damn it! I lost Number 96!" Yuma groaned.

"Because you're not holding it tight enough not to be blown away..." Astral said as he appeared back beside Yuma, he had rest enough after the event.

"You okay? You look kinda hurt back there." Yuma asked.

"I'm Fine, it's just that…Number 96's sudden appearance shocked me…" Astral answered.

He swore he saw a being passed Yuma by and disappeared, who it could be, That being might be the responsible for Dark Mist's sudden appearance if so why and what its purpose. Yuma looked at Astral worriedly.

"I'm sure we'll get Number 96 back whoever picked him." Yuma said.

Astral nodded, whoever that being was what was he or she planning to do?

TSUKUMO MANSION

Yugo sat in the bench in the Glade of the forest of their home he sat there as if waiting for something, when a gust of wind passed by a card fell on his lap, he picked it up and smirked tracing his finger on the image of the card, not long after the Dark Version of Astral was pushed away from the card but the image of Number 96 still remained.

"What was that all about?" Dark Mist hissed angrily.

"Hello my Prince…" Yugo called out.

Dark Mist looked up and saw Yugo looking down at him.

"Don't you remember me?" Yugo asked amused.

Dark Mist doesn't like guessing game, but once he looked the older male Tsukumo in the eye he saw the image of the Winged Astralian from his past.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_He yawned as he woke up from his sleep and looked around, his eyes landed on his Silvery Blue twin who was cuddling beside him sleeping peacefully, and then looked back up when he heard a noise outside the door, he looked intently at the door as it opens revealing a Crystal Blue Astralian with lightning pattern on his body and Blue Gems on his shoulders some on his forehead, he often emits sparks and glitters and a tailing light like most of the comet stars whenever he moves around. Then he looked at this new visitor as it went up to him and his twin astral woke up at the Powerful yet not Dangerous presence and looked up to see their guardian._

"_Hello my Princes…" It greeted as he pick them up in one scoop._

_He can feel the warmth emitting from his and his twin's visitor._

"_My name is Comet and I will be your Guardian from now on." The Astralian named Comet smiled at him lovingly._

_His and Astral's Guardian named Comet kept visiting them whenever he's done with his work in the frontline of the war against the Barian beings, he always singing them a song, he can remember one._

_Now we've come so far from darkness  
And will never be apart  
So we leave for tomorrow  
To start our lives again_

_Find me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days  
You will calm all my sadness  
And ring your song  
For me_

_Find me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days  
You will calm all my sadness  
And ring your song  
Only for you_

_The song was quite sad and lonely, full of longing and love. It was one of the beautiful song he ever heard who knew Male Astralians had beautiful voiced. He sings it every night._

_But one stormy night while he and his twin Astral were sleeping in peace he can hear yelling from the hall._

'_NO! I CAN'T ALLOW YOU!'_

'_But Lord Comet, you must hand the child over.'_

'_We won't do any harm to the child.'_

'_LIES!'_

_Then the door bursts open and there before he knew it he was scooped up and was pressed into the warm chest of someone he knew, he kept his eyes close, even though they were out in the storm it was still warm he can hear yells and pleads from the ones that was chasing them, he even heard his guardian curse._

"_PROPHESIES BE DAMNED!" Comet roared as he was cornered and nowhere else to go._

"_Lord Comet, Please come back to the kingdom, your brother King Aegis and Queen Celestia is getting worried for you." One of the soldiers said._

"_THEN WHAT!? Annihilate this infant? Is that why they want me back?" Comet hissed angrily making the head of the soldiers and the others cringed, he might be alone but his powers are not to be taken lightly and not to be trifled with he was not a Guardian for nothing._

"_Lord Comet please, just do as we asked and we will not be forced to take you back to the kingdom." The Head Soldier said._

"_NO!" Comet snarled and darted up, just as he was about to get away multiple vines and tentacles grabbed him and forcing him back to place._

_His guardian continued to struggle the Vines and tentacles grips around his wings and on his body becomes tighter and he was going to pass out anytime soon, through his struggling, He opened his eyes and looked up at his guardian with those innocent Black and Gold eyes, it shows confusion. His guardian still curled protectively around him and smiled warmly._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you. Don't be afraid, I'm here." Comet murmured trying to reassure him that he's safe._

_He can see pain and agony mixed with sorrow and betrayal in his guardian's eyes smiled back and reached out for his face and then there was surge of powerful energy flows within him and before the world became dark he saw his Guardian's shock, pain and tears of loss._

_The last thing he knew he's in the world he don't know it was a space void there was nothing but stars and this ship like thing and since then he stayed there._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Dark Mist's eyes widened in shock as he realized who this being was, no wonder when he land on something he felt the familiar aura of his Guardian and now here he is in Human body.

"Comet? How did you…and Where…" He muttered in shock.

"Yes my Prince, I became like this because I was exiled from our home so I am in this Human Body and you are in the planet called earth…" Comet answered.

He stood up and walked towards the being he had so long wished to revive.

"My Prince, there are also reasons why I'm here…" He began.

"Then tell me." Dark Mist demanded.

"Astral World is in a state of corruption right now…that's why someone tried to assassinate you, because they feared your power, Prince Astral your Twin Brother is the heir to the throne and you as it's Protector since you're the oldest of the 96th Astralian Queen's child." Yugo answered.

"How did you know all this? Who had dared try to assassinate me?" Dark Mist asked.

"Even though I'm an Exile I am still an Astralian I am Your Godfather, I had suspicions that one of the Generals wants to claim the throne when the time has come." Yugo answered.

"Then How am I Alive?" Dark Mist asked.

"Through the Memories of your twin brother and my Resurrection Hymn, it was an easy task for me at least." Yugo answered.

"Why are you doing all this?" Dark Mist asked confusedly.

Yugo smiled at the Question.

"Because I made a promise to your Mother, that I will protect you and your Twin with my life no matter what and I am not going to break that promise any time soon." He answered.

"You know that I'm the memory of the Destruction of the world?" Dark Mist sighed.

"I know that and to tell you the truth I am also a Memory as well." Yugo smiled at the shock of his revived Prince.

"What?" Dark Mist stuttered.

"I am the Memory of the Astral Worlds Corruptions the Day where it all began, the Astral World's Corruption Era." Yugo answered sadly. "Time to rest my Prince…you had a long day."

Yugo presented the Dark Pendant opposite of the Emperor's Key that Yuma held, there were still many questions he wants to ask but he's not sure what to ask yet. So he entered the Pendant and rest for the night. Yugo smiled lovingly at the Dark Emperor's Key and wore it around his neck and head back home to get some rest.

"Welcome back, my Prince." He murmured and continued to walk on.

Now that his Prince had returned…it's time to wake up from Dormancy.

ASTRAL WORLD

The sky was dark lightning and thunder starts to invade the sky and purple mists starting to appear from the ground there were no more light, there is nothing but Darkness, every Astralian Beings were evacuated at the underground Holy Temple, However King Aegis and the Rest of The Palace Guards and Generals were left to deal with the Problems.

"Lord Comet's Curse had begun." One of the Sages cried out.

Everyone had agreed…

"How are the Humans faring?" King Aegis asked in concern.

"They are faring well, My Lord. They are helping out a lot." One of the High Generals answered.

"How long this curse would last?" Lillian the Ranger asked.

"Lord Comet's Curse and spells are too strong for any of our Mages could handle, He is one of the talented Generals we had." General Ren said.

"Who are the others?" Lillian asked.

"Queen Prima and Lord Aegis are the only ones." General Ren answered.

"But this one is out of league…Comet had been more into this kind of Sorcery, not only that he's A Guardian of the Grand Door that must not be opened, it is not surprising that he could do things like this, for a simple Mage of our Kind it will take more than a Hundred years to learn this sort of sorcery, this requires more than just powers…it requires a great magical Energy to perform this curse and Comet had just passed being an extraordinary Astralian General." King Aegis said as he looks at the thick haze of purple mist.

"So you're saying he's that strong?" General Attila asked.

"I'm afraid so." King Aegis said.

"Then what shall we do about this?" Elrond the First Sage asked.

King Aegis turned to them and sighed.

"Call the Four Heavenly Guardians." He said as he looks back at the sky.

He can't believe he could go to this extent to get his brother back, somehow he had a bad feelings that something Evil not only one but more than one Evil Beings after his Brother for some reason, he don't know what and he wants to protect his brother to amend all his sins, he already Lost Prima and his Son Mist, Prince Astral was Missing. He can't afford to lose his Brother who protected him through all his life when he was still a weak king…he want to repay his brother for teaching him how to be strong and became a wise king…now that he thought about it, was he destined to be a King? Or is it Comet was supposed to be the one who is destined to be the King and just switched their role? If so why would he switch their role? Why would his brother do that? What did Comet foresee in the future?

Was there a reason why he did all this things on his own? Why would he carry such heavy task all alone? There are so many question running on his mind and he wants answer to them, no one but Comet could answer those questions, that's why he's going to retrieve his Brother Back no matter what.

TSUKUMO MANSION

Yugo woke up from his slumber and looked up at the sky…

"They're coming." He murmured.

He can feel that the Four Heavenly Guardians are coming down on Earth to get him, he had to think of a plan and fast…he don't know what the Stupid King who Happened to be his disowned brother Planning this time and why would he sent the Heavenly Guardians?

A smirk played on his lips upon realizing what it is.

"You never learn do you? Aegis?" He murmured.

He's not going to leave the Human world…not just yet, he still had lots of things to do here and he had a human family to take care of…and not even the Heavenly Guardians could take it away from him…no one…he will fight them even if he had to hurt them so bad, even if they were his friends in Astral World.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Evil Yugo is starting to rear up its head, what else could happen now that the first phase of his plan had begun?**

**Dark Mist had a soft spot for Yugo/Comet if you want to know but a bit of a Prick to everyone else…I know it's out of Character and I'm sorry…**

**Chapter 9 will be up soon and we're closing in to the End of the Black Genesis ARC so Stay tuned for the Next ARC of my Story.**

**As For ****Yuma's Form as the Ancient Astral Dragon****, His form is like the Sun Wing Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! Although he looks Humanoid like Drago from Bakugan Mechtanium Surge or so, he had Six Pairs of wings, long tail and the coloration of Gold and Crimson Red and he was holding a long staff with Star shaped tip with six pairs of wings.**

this is What Yugo's Form is Like see it: see in my Profile and find the link or highlight it and open the link so you can see his forms...

I can't hardly Draw right now I'm too busy...so all I can Draw right now is Yugo's Trio Persona Forms...and the Bastard is too hard to Draw it took me Months to copy him...


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **Sorry if it is too short, my mind is a bit blank since yesterday.

**NOTE: **Forgive me if it is short…my Brain is toasting from all the Projects and assignments…

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

Inuyasha ED3 - Ayumi Hamasaki – Dearest

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

NONE

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

_Yugo woke up from his slumber and looked up at the sky…_

"_They're coming." He murmured._

_He can feel that the Four Heavenly Guardians are coming down on Earth to get him, he had to think of a plan and fast…he don't know what the Stupid King who Happened to be his disowned brother Planning this time and why would he sent the Heavenly Guardians?_

_A smirk played on his lips upon realizing what it is._

"_You never learn do you? Aegis?" He murmured._

_He's not going to leave the Human world…not just yet, he still had lots of things to do here and he had a human family to take care of…and not even the Heavenly Guardians could take it away from him…no one…he will fight them even if he had to hurt them so bad, even if they were his friends in Astral World._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 8:** **Dark Ancient Dragon**

**And the Songster **

TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma was getting Worried, his nii-san is acting weird for almost a week now… he wants to know why but his nii-san won't tell him.

"You'll get sick if you're going to think too much about it." Astral said.

The Astralian floats down at the dark haired boy.

"I can't help it, I'm worried. Nii-san hadn't been himself lately. As if he was expecting someone would jump from behind and I think he's getting paranoid of it too." Yuma answered.

"Did something happen to make him like this?" Astral asked.

"E-Eto… Nii-san and Kaito-nii had been in a heated argument at each other. Now that I said it nii-san was avoiding Kaito-nii almost every day as if he doesn't exist, and I think it becomes a ritual." Yuma answered sadly.

"Well…did they make amends on each other?" Astral asked again.

"No." Yuma sighed.

As the two continued on the topic, unknown to them a black Astralian was listening intently to their conversation. At school III, IV and V watched as Yugo was busy doing his thesis, it was his last year at school, he was smart that he had to skip a year from them…he was already a fourth year and they were still second, thanks to their father's order that they had to stay a little longer to find the one who was chosen by the power of ZEXAL…they got a suspicions that Yugo was the chosen one because he displayed much power and knowledge, V noticed the wistful look on Yugo's face as if he was crying silently. On the other side of the library was Kaito he was doing some research as well though he kept on looking at the older Tsukumo.

Yugo stood up from his table and fixed his things then left the room, he was in a hurry and once outside the room Yugo met up with his friends. However Yuma was looking for his Nii-san, Astral was floating on his side but unknown to them a shadowy Astralian was following them in the shadows as if watching over them in silence.

"Where could nii-san be?" Yuma muttered.

As he continued his search he bumped on his friends and told them he was looking for his nii-san, Ryoga answered that Yugo was in the school library and they went there, but on their way Scorch and Chills grabbed Yuma and ran off, Ryoga tried to catch up but Scorch and Chills disappeared. Kotori and Bronks looked for Yugo who was in the park, he was going to graduate soon and he's going to leave Heartland again for god knows when he would return. He hadn't made up with Kaito yet but he was not planning on doing so it will only slowing him down on his real Mission. On his way back home there were few Hunters blocked his way, he wasn't really in a good mood and to say the least he was a bit grouchier than normal. He remembered what Akari said to him.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_They were eating breakfast, he was a bit in a foul mood that morning and he noticed Yuma run out of the house yelling something about meeting up with the gang, but he knew Yuma was hunting some numbers for the Astralian Prince, he told Dark Mist to follow them and make sure to contact him if something bad had happened. Once Yuma was out of hearing range._

_"Maybe he likes you."_

_Yugo blinked at that statement. He had no idea what to think about the situation _

_"Likes me? Why?"_

_Akari gave him an exasperated look._

_"Clearly he's got an interest in you which is good."_

_"It is?" Yugo said incredulously._

_"Mhm."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you really need to get laid in the worst way."_

_Yugo's eyes widened._

_"What?" Akari said innocently. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at Yugo. "You need to get laid. You have really been a bit grouchier than usual and nothing gets rid of a case of the grouchies like some good sex."_

_"And you think Kaito would give me-"_

_"Hey!"_

_"-good sex?"_

_Akari shrugged again. "It's just a feeling I have. Call it a woman's intuition."_

_"…How does a woman have intuition about guy on guy sex?"_

_"How about you quit questioning me before you end up sleeping outside tonight?"_

_He raised a spare key._

"_I got spare key."_

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

Yugo glared when the hunters persistently blocking his way. He activated his duel disk and put E Number 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair.

The monster loomed over the other hunters and gave them what they were looking for. There was a piercing scream after Shadow Paladin attacked them. Once he was done dealing with the pests he continued his way, when he received a signal from Dark Mist that Yuma was in danger and pin pointed the location, it's in the woods just outside the City and he was dueling. Yugo made a break for it as fast as he could to reach his destination on time.

At the Forest Yuma had his Ace card on the Field Number 39, he was outnumbered, Scorch and Chills were possessed by a number and was now attacking him relentlessly. Just by the shadow of the forest Dark Mist watched, he was angry at the two bastards, he wants to beat them senseless until they became unrecognizable, but he couldn't blow his cover. The Duel had turned bad to worse as Volcasaurus and Freezerdon was going to attack Yuma and Number 39 all together, when all of a sudden Yugo came out of nowhere and protected his Baby Brother, but as he did so Volcasaurus hit him instead of Yuma, Yugo was slammed at the nearby tree hard sending him teetering between conscious and unconscious to the ground.

"NII-SAN!" Yuma cried as he run to his brother's side.

Yugo tried to stand up but he falls back to the ground.

"Yuma…run." He wheezed and falls unconscious.

Blood seeped out from his forehead to the ground, Yuma was scared for his brother, and he tried to shake him awake but useless. He just sat there, the world became silent and the wind stop blowing all together and all of a sudden the sky darkens as a very unpleasant forces gathering around the young Tsukumo.

"I'll kill you all." He murmured and stood up from his position.

He then faced both Scorch and Chills who were petrified from fright, Dark Energies gathered around Yuma in an instant. The wind became harsher nearly picking the trees from their roots and soon to where Yuma once stand now A Black and Crimson Dragon was standing to where the dark haired boy stand before. This Dragon is all black with crimson red tips at every scale (Yuma looks like the Evil Version of Sun Wing Dragon of Ra) and it roared angrily. Outside the forest Ryoga and the others watched in fear as the dragon took flight and let out scorching black flames. This one was out of control and was now heading to the city, they saw Scorch and Chills running out of the forest and was being chased by the Dragon to the City. The gang had suspicions that those two were the main culprit and the subject of the dragon's wrath. Unknown to them the Dragon was a very enraged and out of controlled Yuma Tsukumo.

"Come on, we have to get moving Yuma might be in big trouble!" Ryoga said.

"Where could Yugo-nii when you need him!" Kotori sobbed.

The gang desperately looked for Yuma in the forest, however in the forest Yugo regained conscious after sensing the Dark Energy from his Baby Brother, he knelt on the ground.

"Yuma." He murmured.

And in an instant Light and Wind gathered around him, then he darted in the sky, Yuma however was hunting both Scorch and Chills, the city was in a state of panic and chaos all the military war machines did no damage on the Dark Dragon because whenever they get close to the dragon they get burned into ashes.

On the other side of the city, Kaito sensed that something was not right about the Dragon that he was seeing at the screen of his television, the schematics of the colors are too familiar yet he couldn't point a finger on it.

When half of the city was in the brink of destruction another being showed up although this one was a humanoid like angel, it was hovering above the dragon who snarled angrily. The being of light was calm and showed no fear.

INSIDE THE DRAGON'S MIND

Yuma was floating in an endless void of darkness, but then there were images of his pain and loneliness, the pain and sacrifice of his big brother, those image drowning him in depression and those tears that was secretly shed by his big brother every night and seeing his big brother hurt because of him…from the darkness there is a dark voice telling him something.

"_**Do you want power? If power is what you want…if so…I will give it to you…"**_

And with that more dark energies gathered around Yuma, he was scared and start lashing out.

BACK AT REALITY

The black dragon's eyes glowed red and began thrashing around destroying buildings and anything that blocks its path.

The Angel however swooped down and slammed the dragon down to ground and the battle of the titans had begun. The black dragon used its tail to whip out the Angel that pins him and the Angel crashed on a nearby building but missing the humans below. He shook his head and tackled the dragon once more and stumped on its chest to knock the wind out.

The black dragon let out a loud roar deafening every sensitive ear and rolled down to take the upper hand of the fight. However the Angel used its wings to slap the dragon's claws and slipped out of the way and took a fighting stance and attacked.

On the other side the Dragon gathered some dark energy to fire it against the Humanoid Angel who happened to be Yugo…its own older brother.

ON THE ROAD

Kaito was riding Orbital 7 who was in a motorbike mode, he was heading to the fight of the two titans, he was worried, the last time he saw Yugo was in the same spot where the two monsters were now fighting and he feared that Yugo might have died in there.

'_Yugo…where the hell are you?' _He thought as he revved through the road heading to the other side of the city.

BACK IN THE RUINED CITY

The two titans were standing in opposite direction of each other, they stood there as if daring each other to make the first move. When one of the buildings gave in both Titans charged up against each other and both powers clashed.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Yuma's power was out of control and he was now in the form of a Dark Ancient Dragon, wreaking havoc in the city as it battle out its older brother who was trying to stop him from destroying their hometown…However Kaito was in state of panic thinking that his beloved childhood friend and love involved in the Battle of the Titans in the city. **

**Yuma (The Dragon): Nii-san…Tasukette!**

**Yugo (The Humanoid Angel): Yuma…Hang on! I'm coming!**

**Kaito: **_**Yugo…please be alright…*Draws a card and Summons Neo Galaxy-Eyes* Come Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!**_

_**Galaxy-Eyes: *Appears and Roars***_

_**Dark Ancient Dragon: *Roars vehemently***_

_**CelestialWing: *Hums*… (Don't Ask)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **NONE For Today.

**Yugo's 12 ****Acolytes of Dragon Emperor****:**

Ryuga Seiryumaru

Ryuto Seiryumaru

Jake Tenjo

Jim Crow

Yuki Strand

Ren Knight

Kio Fraw

Toya Kagero

Keith Cray

Noba Genmaru

Yuriy Ivano

Tala Ivano

**NOTE: **Forgive me if it is short…my Brain is toasting from all the Projects and assignments…

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

byakuya ~True Light~ = During the Fight

Britney Spears – Everytime = During Kaito and Yugo's bad time

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

NONE

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_**Do you want power? If power is what you want…if so…I will give it to you…"**_

_And with that more dark energies gathered around Yuma, he was scared and start lashing out._

_BACK AT REALITY_

_The black dragon's eyes glowed red and began thrashing around destroying buildings and anything that blocks its path._

_The Angel however swooped down and slammed the dragon down to ground and the battle of the titans had begun. The black dragon used its tail to whip out the Angel that pins him and the Angel crashed on a nearby building but missing the humans below. He shook his head and tackled the dragon once more and stumped on its chest to knock the wind out._

_The black dragon let out a loud roar deafening every sensitive ear and rolled down to take the upper hand of the fight. However the Angel used its wings to slap the dragon's claws and slipped out of the way and took a fighting stance and attacked._

_On the other side the Dragon gathered some dark energy to fire it against the Humanoid Angel who happened to be Yugo…its own older brother._

_ON THE ROAD_

_Kaito was riding Orbital 7 who was in a motorbike mode, he was heading to the fight of the two titans, he was worried, the last time he saw Yugo was in the same spot where the two monsters were now fighting and he feared that Yugo might have died in there._

'_Yugo…where the hell are you?' He thought as he revved through the road heading to the other side of the city._

_BACK IN THE RUINED CITY_

_The two titans were standing in opposite direction of each other, they stood there as if daring each other to make the first move. When one of the buildings gave in both Titans charged up against each other and both powers clashed._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 9: Hidden Pain**

Dark Ancient Dragon tossed the Angel away as if he weighed next to nothing and fired a black flame nearly singed the Angel's wings, the Angel however summoned a bow from its hand and aimed at the Dragon's chest and fired but missed as the Dragon evades the attack and charged. The Angel evaded the oncoming attack and fired another arrow and hit the Dragon square in the shoulder. It Howled in Pain and thrashed around angrily.

ON THE ROAD

Kaito reached the Safe Distance and activated his Duel Disk and Draw a Card.

"Yugo…please be alright…*Draws a card and Summons Neo Galaxy-Eyes* Come Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Light appears on his side and soon Neo Galaxy-Eyes appeared on his side and flew to the Dueling Titans. Dark Ancient Dragon However noticed this and roared vehemently, loud enough to shake the ground beneath them. Forgetting his real opponent who was stunned for a moment Dark Ancient Dragon charged at Galaxy-Eyes, the sky is not enough for two dragons. The two starts battling viciously, the Angel tried to recover from the paralysis while watching the two Dragons battling against each other.

Kaito reached at the bridge nearby where the Angel was recovering, he noticed that the Angel somehow look familiar but he couldn't remember, he can see the Angel was wounded as well. He heard Galaxy-Eyes roared in pain and saw the Black Dragon sink its teeth on his Dragon.

"Galaxy-Eyes!" He called out.

The Angel regained his strength and charged against the Black Dragon sending it away from the Dragon of Light, the Angel hissed and clutched its side as something red flows down from it, Kaito knew what it was. Galaxy-Eyes was down on the ground, Dark Ancient Dragon roared angrily and flew high above the city and was now gathering as much power as it could muster. Kaito cursed enough for the Angel to hear.

"SHIT! If that monster fires that thing here everyone is doomed! Neo Galaxy-Eyes stop him!"

The Angel huffed at the statement and aimed at the Dark Dragon, the light gathers at the tip of the arrow, he was about to aim his arrows to stun the Dark Dragon, but Neo Galaxy-Eyes Charged at the Dark Dragon to fight back, The Angel's perfect aim was broken and he can't aim the right target as the two dragons fighting viciously so he flew in higher altitudes to get better aim, as he spread its wings it let out a magnificent light and a trail of aurora lights as it moves. Once in better altitudes he took aim again and shoot, but then the two dragons switched position, so instead of the Dark Dragon it was Neo Galaxy-Eyes got the hit and roared in pain, giving the Dark Dragon a chance to toss him away and charged at the Angel who flew off up in the air. At the other side of the City Ryoga and the others were unable to find Yuma.

"Where could Yuma had gone off to?" Kotori asked worriedly.

"Maybe that Dragon we saw ate him." Flip said and got a whack upside the thead.

Then III, IV and V came.

"Your friend might be in the city." IV huffed.

"Have you guys seen Yugo? He seems to have vanished." V asked.

"We don't know where he went, perhaps he knows something about this chaos." Ryoga said.

"We looked everywhere and even called Akari-nee, but she said she hasn't seen him as well." Cathy answered.

"This is bad…if those monsters are going to continue fighting the whole heartland will be destroyed, not only that even the whole world might be in danger." III said as he looks around.

"Is there anything we can do to stop the Dragon?" Kotori asked.

"The Dragon is too strong…but it seems that Angel is on our side." IV said looking at the fight.

AT THE FIGHT

The Angel got a hold of a Feather Dagger and charged at the Dark Dragon, but all of a sudden Neo Galaxy-Eyes came and dealt with a fatal blow from behind the Dark Dragon, there was a loud roar and the Dark Dragon fall from the ground, the Angel had immediately gathered the light blinding everyone in the city, the light had swallowed the whole city and the Dark Dragon as well.

INSIDE THE DARK DRAGON'S MIND

As Yuma continued to float at the endless void of darkness, he opened his eyes upon a ray of hope pierced through the darkness and Astral came reaching out for him.

"Let's go…Yuma." Astral said. "Everyone is waiting."

Yuma nodded and reaching back to his friend and the two darted out from the void of darkness into the true light.

REALITY

The city was a mess and there is a huge crater in the middle of the city, just outside the crater Yugo was in a pretty bad shape, his body was bruised, battered and wounded, but he never mind his own pain but the pain of one's life in his arms, Yuma…Yuma was lying limp on his Big Brothers arms as if he was dead, he was in the same condition as his Big Brother, he was unconscious. Yugo…he can endure anything but he couldn't endure if his precious brother dies in his arms, he wants to protect the life that was now clinging by a thread, he won't stop walking until he finds a safer place for Yuma to recover.

"YUGO!"

A call from the distant rang out but he ignored it, he continued to walk, his hold on Yuma tightened as this blurry figures tries to stop him and take Yuma away, they are not friend on his sight. He can hear their voices pleading.

"_Yuu, come on! You have to stop."_

_**Yugo's Thoughts: Stop on what?**_

"_You have to stop moving your wounds are too serious as well as Yuma's"_

_**Yugo's Thoughts: Yuma? Hurt? Yes…**_

"_Please hand him over."_

_**Yugo's Thoughts: Hand Yuma over? NO!**_

Yugo snarled and lashed out whoever tries to pry Yuma away from him.

"_Yugo-nii, please let go of Yuma! You're hurting him even more from your violent moving!"_

_**Yugo's Thoughts: NO! GO AWAY LEAVE US BE!**_

Yugo continued to fight the hands that try to take Yuma away..

"_He doesn't recognize us."_

The thrashing continues until someone caught his wrist and yanked him forward on someone's chest and two set of strong arms held him in place as he tried to escape, but stopped when a familiar voice called out.

"_Yugo…calm down, your wounds are opening."_

Yugo stopped on his thrashing as his hold on Yuma lax enough for Ryoga to take hold of the Young Tsukumo. Soon the weariness and exhaustion caught on him and his body became heavier by the moments, the blinding pain caught up to him and it hurts him so much, he can feel his blood leaving his human body, his head felt light and there are spots on his visions. And before the world became blank he saw the person's face that was holding him…and it's Kaito.

"Kaito…" He murmured and passes out from blood loss.

A WEEK HAD PASSED

Yuma was flickering from Unconsciousness and being Conscious, he was still weak and somewhat drained of energy to move…he couldn't move at all. But he can remember vividly in his memories.

His Big Brother…

The Duel against Scorch and Chills…

His Brother lying unconscious to the ground Bleeding…

His Anger…

The Darkness…

And all those sad memories…

"Gomenasai…nii-san." He sobbed.

He couldn't stop thinking about those things and he was spiraling down to depression.

"Yuma…don't blame yourself to all of this…" Astral said as he appeared beside the bed.

Yuma looked at the Astralian Prince with sad looks on his eyes.

"But it's my entire fault if only I've become stronger…we won't end up this way." He murmured.

"Yuma…all of us had weaknesses even Yugo-san had a weakness. It's natural to make a mistake and being weak…we learn from it, and I know Yugo-san would tell you the same thing." Astral said.

"But Big Brother Yugo…he is always hurt because of me, he always protects me because I'm not strong enough." Yugo sobbed.

"Yugo-san is not blaming you, Yuma…he knows that it's his duty as an older brother to watch over you and protect you from harm. Most older brothers are doing that, Yugo-san never mind his own pain, but he worries for you, you're too young and still had lots of things to do, to learn and to live for in this world, he had the same thing though his top priority is you…he loves you so much more than he had loved Kaito-kun, it was always you whom his reason that he always stands up every single day of his life…You, his family and his friend." Astral explained.

Yuma felt a lot better he knew he could trust Astral to everything.

"How is nii-san?" He asked.

"Yugo-san is on the next door though he's still resting. But he had been awake for a short time to ask if you're alright and he was glad that you are." Astral answered.

Yuma smiled at his spiritual friend happily. However on the other room Kaito and Yugo are in silence, the air was in a deep tension that you can cut a knife on it.

"Are you happy now, Kaito?" Yugo asked as his eyes was covered by his bangs that were now limp.

Kaito remained silent.

"Answer me." Yugo said firmly.

"No…I'm not at all." Kaito answered.

"Then tell me why? Why didn't you look for Yuma when he was missing…why do you always hurt me this much?" Yugo said as tears starts to fall down from his eyes. "And I had even called you my friend…but were you really my friend?"

"Yugo I-." Kaito began but cut off when Yugo looked away. "Yugo…Look at me."

He didn't get a response.

"Yugo…Please look at me." He pleaded.

Yugo harshly turned to look at him, his eyes bore disappointment and pain.

"What else is there to talk about Kaito?" He said. "Please leave."

"I-." Kaito said but he didn't continue, he shook his head and left the room.

When he was gone and hearing the door close Yugo just smiled painfully, He had to make a decision and fast.

"You should have let him finish his words you know." Dark Mist said, he hovered beside his protector.

Yugo shook his head.

"I know what he is about to say…and it hurts." He said.

"Truth always hurts more than anything if that truth came out from the ones you loved." Dark Mist said.

"It always does." Yugo added.

At the back of the hospital, Kaito's fist hits the concrete wall and was now bleeding, he wanted to tell Yugo what he feels and that he is so sorry and ask for his forgiveness, but it seems that he always hurts the person he loved.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed. "Why Can't I?!"

At the back of the tree three figures were watching the blond as he sulk.

"Someone's pretty upset." IV chided.

"I take that his talk to Yugo-kun didn't go well." III added.

V was silent and didn't utter a word when he left. He really had a bad feelings that this relationship between Kaito and Yugo are going for the worse, he don't care about Kaito but for Yugo he's worried, even though he couldn't win the younger's heart at least all he could do is to be there for him. He won't allow Kaito near Yugo for a little while, so Yugo could have peace of mind even just for a day.

2 DAYS LATER

Yugo and Yuma was back at home they are having a rest for a little while, Yuma was busy arranging his Duel Cards while Yugo was busy reading, once he was done reading his book he went to his room to place the book back to its place and went to the bath room. Once he's there he felt his throat was burning a bit and starts coughing uncontrollably there was a small puddle of blood splattered on the floor at Yugo's knees. His hands cupped near his mouth were full with a handful of blood and the red liquid dripped down the corners of Yugo's mouth.

'_Has the Cursed Melody's Side Effect starts to affects my body?'_ He thoughts.

Once he gained back his control he cleaned up the mess before Akari barge in. when his phone Rang he looked at the Caller's ID.

Caller's ID: Lago Kurai

Yugo put the phone on his ears and answered.

"Lago…what is it you want?" He asked.

'_**I received the news about a certain incident there in Heartland and I heard You and Your little brother got injured in the process.' **_Lago asked.

"What of it…straight to the point." Yugo asked firmly.

He heard Lago chuckled on the other line.

'_**I already had an Idea on how to restrain your Dark Power it's still a Prototype I want to test it out first if it is effective, and I am asking you to come to my place.' **_Lago said on the other side.

Yugo was distrustful for a moment.

'_**I'm serious…it's not a joke.' **_Lago said breaking the silence.

"I still had my hands full right now." Yugo huffed.

'_**I'll send Pluto right now…meet him by tomorrow then, I will give him instruction about the restraint.' **_Lago answered.

"Whatever…tell your pet to meet me it Tristar Hotel at 8:00 Pm sharp, if there is something in that restraint there is hell to pay." Yugo threatened.

'_**There is nothing in it just a restraint.' **_Lago insisted.

"Fine…is that all what you need to tell me?" Yugo asked rather miffed.

'_**That's all for now, I'll call if there is something new…by the way, have you made your decision?' **_Lago asked curiously.

"I'm still thinking about it." Yugo answered.

'_**Alright, call me when you're ready, I'll pick you up.' **_Lago said and hang up.

Yugo took the phone out away from his ear and dialed Jake's number. There was an immediate answer.

'_**Yugo-san? Is there something you need?' **_Jake asked.

"Meet me at the park at 12:00 noon I want to have a word with you." Yugo said and hang up.

PARK

Jake was nervous, not only that he's worried his cousin had been acting weird lately, Haruto was ill and Yugo was sound a bit off. He wanted to call Ryuga to accompany him but the guy was busy tending on Ryuto who had a fever lately. He perked up when he saw Yugo's figure coming on his way, he was nervous, he knew that Kaito was his cousin and they are not in good terms lately and maybe he will get kick out of the group. He was thinking too much.

"You look like you've seen a ghost there, Jake. I ain't kicking you out of the group." Yugo said causing the Silver head to jump a feet in the air.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Jake asked curiously.

Yugo sat beside Jake.

"I don't think I could make it to the Graduation this coming month." He said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Jake asked. "Is it because of my cousin?"

"No Jake…there is something else and it makes me worry and it's personal…I need to leave soon." Yugo said.

"But you only have a month left before you Graduate." Jake said worriedly.

Yugo sighed.

"Jake…I don't know how much time left for me to live, I am not really feeling well lately…No…I am not really feeling well since the day I came back here." He said looking in the distant.

Jake's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean…You're-!?" He said in shock but was cut off.

"Dying…yes…You see I had a defect since I was born." Yugo said.

"And you endured it after all these years." Jake said.

Yugo nodded.

"I need to leave for a while, Pluto is going to check me up tomorrow. And after that I'll make a call to Lago for something." Yugo said his voice was solemn.

Jake knew Yugo had no other choice but to seek help from his Arch nemesis for help, he noticed yugo looked a bit distant. He had heard about their Parent's disappearance and he was sad for Yugo's loss, Akari was always busy and had no time for them, and Yugo had to take care of the Matters and responsibilities in his own hands. And Yugo was getting guiltier by the minute. It was his entire fault. He was the one who played with Fate. He was older. He should've known. And now, because of that, his brother was hurting. His parents Disappeared without a trace. He destroyed his brother's hope to have a whole family and his own life as well. His little brother suffered from his mistake. And that was more than Yugo could bear. But he kept going for Yuma. He was strong for his baby brother. But that didn't mean Yugo wasn't hurt. How would you feel if you knew you were the cause of your baby brother's demise? And Yugo saw through the fake smiles and laughs. And he almost died inside when he saw the scars from that incident happened few weeks ago. He almost cried… but didn't in case Yuma hear him. So while Yuma was pretending to be alright, Yugo stood in the distance. The guilt was coming in waves. He felt like he destroyed Yuma. It hurt him.

"Yuu, you can't beat yourself up over it." Jake said from behind him.

"I'm not." Yugo replied.

"You can see Yuma's fake happiness, and I can see yours. You're being strong for him aren't you." It came out as more of a statement then a question.

"I have to, he's my baby brother. And it's all my fault." Yugo said sadly.

"Yuu, you were young. You couldn't have known all of this would happen. What you can do… is fix it. You have the power to make him better. You just need help. And that's what the family is for. We're all a family. So anyone who messes with him or you, messes with us. And this'll get better… I promise. You have both the Acolytes backing you up. You're not alone." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake. It really means a lot." Said Yugo He truly was grateful to know that he wasn't alone.

"So when are you leaving?" Jake asked.

"Within Four Days." Yugo answered.

THAT NIGHT IN TENJO MANOR

Jake looked at his cousin. He had a word with Kaito a while ago and it didn't turn out good.

"Didn't you know that Yugo is not going to be joining the Graduation soon?" He asked.

Kaito looked at him oddly.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"He was already ill since the day he came back here? Didn't you know that?" Jake sighed.

"He wasn't showing any signs of being ill." Kaito said he don't like the sound Jake was giving him.

"And you called yourself his best friend…you should have known that he wasn't feeling too well since the day you two were together." Jake said.

"His Health documents weren't showing anything concerning his illness." Kaito said he was getting angry.

"He forged a false one so nobody would know about his condition." Jake said.

"How did you know all of this?" Kaito asked.

"Yugo and I met at the park a while ago and have a little chat and he said he won't be coming back anytime soon." Jake said and left Kaito to his Reverie.

THE NEXT DAY

Kaito had watched Yugo talking to some teachers about something, that he don't know and even saw him talking to his group as if he was telling them something important. He doesn't know what was the secret, unknown to him III, IV and V was keeping a close eye on him. V doesn't like what he was hearing at all, he happened to overhear about Yugo not going to attend Graduation but he don't know the cause.

Later V had asked Yugo to meet him at the back of the school.

"Did I keep you waiting?" He asked as he turned to the corner seeing the dark haired teen standing at the spot.

Yugo smiled at him.

"No I just got here, so what's up?" He asked.

"Are you really not going to attend the Graduation?" V asked worriedly.

Then Yugo smiled sadly.

"No…"

"Why?" V asked.

"Because I have to leave for overseas…it's a very important matter and…it's personal." Yugo answered.

"I won't force you to tell me…I'm just worried." V said.

Yugo smiled again.

"You don't need to worry I'll be fine." He said.

V nodded he is happy to see that Yugo was happy, the guy was sweet and caring. Maybe that's why he was drawn close to the boy. Yugo reminds him of his and his siblings' Mother. The two of them chat like old friends do, until the night had come that they had to part ways. Yugo didn't actually gone back home he told Akari that he won't be home tonight, he had an important matter to attend to.

TRISTAR HOTEL

Yugo stepped down from his Motorcycle and met up with Pluto, Lago's Servant. He saw the man standing just by the post holding his luggage. Yuga met up with the man.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"Let's get this over with." Yugo huffed.

Pluto bowed and led the way, once he got a key room for two. As they got inside Yugo set his things down and sat at the other bed.

"Please take your shirt off." Pluto asked.

Yugo looked at him oddly.

"What?" He asked.

"Please take your shirt off so we could begin." Pluto repeated, sometimes those people he talks to mistakes his words for something.

Yugo did took his shirt off and Pluto studied it hard, the muscles were in perfect shape and perfect place, The boy might be young but his body is strong for reasons, he had seen the video taken no matter how many wounds and injuries inflicted on the boy's body he lives.

"What are you staring at?" Yugo asked cutting off what Pluto was thinking.

"Ah, Nothing…" He said as he rummage through the luggage he took out quite few equipment and some bottles.

Yugo noticed Pluto took out a collar with a dragon's head shape on it. He raised a brow.

"It's the only design he could think of that suits you." Pluto explained as he asks permission to put the collar on.

Yugo didn't show any signs of protest, so Pluto latched the collar on. Once done he stood up and took something out from his luggage. It's an injection with an unknown chemical on it.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so sir, just to make sure." Pluto answered. "Now please lie down."

Yugo sighed and shook his head, but did as he was told. Soon the needle pricked his skin and he began to feel dizzy and became unconscious. Pluto made some observation and notes of any abnormalities. The force sleep was all too sudden when Pluto was about to inject another chemical, Yugo's hand clamped on his wrist and his dull eyes opened and he sat up rather quickly. Pluto was a bit shocked to what he was seeing, the Chemical he injected on Yugo was a strong dose to make the boy sleep for 12 hours, but here he was wide awake. But there is something wrong on the boy as if he wasn't himself. The boy's eyes glowed bright red.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" The voice was not definitely Yugo's it someone else's

This person emits terrible aura of intimidation, it would send people running if this person is here.

"I-I'm Pluto, Servant of Master Lago Kurai, he sent me here to help Yugo-kun on his problem." He answered. "A-And May I know your Name?"

"I'm Black Genesis, The Lord of the Evil Number. And since when Yugo had problems?" He asked.

"I don't know, only my master knows when, he only sent me here to test out the Prototype of the restraint he was working on." Pluto answered.

Black Genesis was silent for a moment and let go of Pluto's wrist.

"Very well, I'll let you slip on this one…if you or Your Master even dare to play tricks on _MY _Body I'll kill you all." He said.

And Black Genesis' Presence vanished, Yugo's body went limp and fall back to the bed. Pluto sense danger to that Presence and this boy is not a joke at all, this boy is something else.

The night was high and everyone was asleep, unnoticed by Pluto and most of the people close to Yugo, the Darkness within was slowly growing, it was just there watching, waiting and ready to take over once Yugo slip in darkness himself and this lurking darkness would welcome him.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Page: 12**

**Words: 4,620**

**I'm really sorry if the chapter really isn't long like it used to, I'm really out of brain juice…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **NONE For Today.

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

Scarlet by Iwao Junko

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

NONE

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_I'm Black Genesis, The Lord of the Evil Number. And since when Yugo had problems?" He asked._

"_I don't know, only my master knows when, he only sent me here to test out the Prototype of the restraint he was working on." Pluto answered._

_Black Genesis was silent for a moment and let go of Pluto's wrist._

"_Very well, I'll let you slip on this one…if you or Your Master even dare to play tricks on MY Body I'll kill you all." He said._

_And Black Genesis' Presence vanished, Yugo's body went limp and fall back to the bed. Pluto sense danger to that Presence and this boy is not a joke at all, this boy is something else._

_The night was high and everyone was asleep, unnoticed by Pluto and most of the people close to Yugo, the Darkness within was slowly growing, it was just there watching, waiting and ready to take over once Yugo slip in darkness himself and this lurking darkness would welcome him._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 10: Falling Apart**

TSUKUMO MANOR'S GATE

Yugo drove in as the guard opens the gate, he had a new accessory a collar…great…he felt like a dog, never in his life had he worn a collar. Once he got inside the house, inside his own room he took a shower…a warm shower. As he turns on the shower the warm water pours down from his aching body, the puff of warm steam. He washed everything that is needed to be, he couldn't help but to sigh in pleasure that the warm water was giving him, he stayed there for a moment.

Yuma was in high spirit today he hadn't seen his nii-san yesterday, so he wants to see the teen that raised him. He was running in the hall like before when the young boy burst into the room on cue that Yugo walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, "That bath felt relaxing." Yugo said. Yugo then took the towel off of his head. "Whoa! Yuma what are you doing here?"

"Nii-san!" Yuma shouted. Yuma's face turned beet red. The reason was because Yugo was in nothing but his jeans. But that wasn't all water was dripping down from his chest, his normally spiked up hair was now straight down.

The older boy looked down in mock anger, the towel was placed on Yugo's shoulder to give him more cover.

"Yuma, what did I tell you about storming in to my room while I'm taking a bath?" He lightly scolded the younger one, putting his hand on his waist.

Yuma looked down guiltily.

"That knocks first before entering?" He answered quite unsure.

"No, if something important is delivered just leave it in my table or either that call out just by the door." Yugo said.

"I'm Sorry." Yuma said giving the older boy his best hurt puppy dog look.

Yugo chuckled finding the look cute, he pat the boy's head and smiled.

"I'm not really angry Yuma, just don't do it again alright?" He said.

Yuma beamed and ran out the room leaving the letter on his Nii-san's table. Yugo noticed the Letter and read it.

_Meet me at the place where we first met by sunset…_

He knew who's the owner of this letter the penmanship gave way that it was Kaito, whatever Kaito wanted it's better for him to go there than to have Kaito barge in here and drag him out just to talk privately. Sighing he put on some clothes and rushed down to his Motorcycle.

"Can't a guy have a rest?" He muttered to himself.

By the window Yuma watched his brother go, whatever is in that note it might be important. Once he got to the same place where they met Yugo walks towards the same spot where they stood together and wait for them guy he loved. But maybe tonight it will be their last night or so, because tomorrow he'll leave. He clutched his chest with his right hand, it was hurting him to everyone it's a heart disease but for him it was the curse that begins to react, just as he was happy with his life here in this world, this curse had to come. He don't know how much time left and how long he will last, it's not that he'll die completely…no Astralian never die they live another life forgetting the previous memories and live a new one, but in his case he don't want to forget, he wants them to stay, he wants to remember the day where it all began until to the very bitter end. Stray tears fell down from his eyes, he did not regret singing that cursed melody, in fact he had planned on using it against the traitors to punish them, but that doesn't matter right now, all that matter is seeing the person he loved for the Last Time before he disappear. So lost in his thoughts he didn't realized Kaito was just behind him.

Kaito watched his childhood sweetheart sadly, he saw him standing there he saw that sad looking face, he was smiling yet it bears sadness in them and those tears. He knew Yugo was hurting inside and he don't know why…was it him causing pain to his beloved? Unconsciously he reached out.

Yugo was shocked that someone embraced him from behind.

"Kaito?" he called out.

"Why do you have to leave?" The said teen asked.

"I never wanted to leave but I have no choice, I have to be diagnosed to the other country." Yugo lied.

"Will you come back?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know how long it will take but I will." Yugo lied again, in truth he won't be coming back.

Yugo turned to face his childhood sweetheart Kaito looked back at him with his unusual gentle face, Yugo smiled.

"So why did you call me here?" Yugo asked curiously.

"W-Well…I want to give you something." Kaito answered digging through his pocket.

"What is it?" Yugo asked curiously.

Once Kaito fished out a small box and handed it over to Yugo, the Latter looked at it curiously.

"Open it." Kaito said.

Yugo did and saw inside the small box is a Beautiful Crystal Blue Ring, it remind him of his Original color when he was in his Astralian Form.

"Kaito…It's Pretty." Yugo chirped.

"Wear it…I already wore mine." The said teen smiled and showed his wedding finger where the same ring color was put on.

Yugo smiled and put the Ring on and looked at it, Kaito Joined him as well, he holds Yugo's hand where the ring was and it was a perfect fit. However two jealous pair of eyes looked at them angrily…

Yugo was Happy…but never realized the incoming Pain he was about to face. At the far building a Dark Haired Man looked in somewhat concern, Yugo was his Arch Enemy but he couldn't stop the concern he was feeling…he knew what will happen and foreseen it…Yugo's Heart will Break.

TENJO MANOR

Kaito was Happy…He was Happy that Yugo wasn't angry at him anymore.

"Kaito, we're going to have some company for the summer."

"Oh?"

"Young Lady Blair will be here and I want you to play host to her while she's here."

"As you wish, Mother..." Personally, Kaito hated the idea.

Lady Sakura turned to Kaito. "Young Lady Blair will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, so I expect you to be next to me to greet her."

"Yes, Mother."

Kaito enjoyed Yugo's enthusiastic attitude and company. Oddly enough, he felt as if he was falling for this Teen and he hasn't even known him for a whole day yet! Kaito didn't want the day to end, but end it did. He soon found himself beside his Mother, awaiting Blair's arrival.

As her ship's gangplank was lowered, Kaito thought about the princess. 'I know her father and mine are good friends and that they introduced us to each other. The last time I saw her, she was unbearable to have around. But that was about six years ago. She's sixteen now. She should be a mature, pretty girl by now.'

"Kaito!" a girl's voice exclaimed as a teenager with waist-length blue-black hair and brown eyes threw herself at him and glomped onto him around the neck. The skirt of her pastel green dress swirled slightly.

'Then again,' the prince thought. 'Some things never change.'

Jake had bad feelings that the Healing relationship between his cousin and his Leader is going to be broken again and he doesn't like it.

THE NEXT DAY

Yugo had arrived at sunset yesterday and was going to stay for a while, Jake met up with Kaito the next morning. The prince seemed a bit sullen so he decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, Kaito! What's up?" Jake flashed a happy grin.

"I have to take Blair on a carriage tour of the kingdom after breakfast."

'A carriage ride. Here's a chance to include Yugo,' Jake thought. "Hey, why not bring Yugo along? He'd probably love to see the Whole Manor." Jake saw Kaito's eyes flicker with interest at the idea.

"Yeah. He probably would."

"Great. Then, I'll go tell him." Jake jogged up to Yugo's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a sleepy voice.

Opening the door, Jake said, "Rise and shine sleepyhead. Kaito's giving Blair a Whole Manor tour after breakfast and he wants you to come along."

"He does? Great! I'll be right there." Yugo grinned as he leaped out of bed to get ready. Once Jake had left and closed the door, Yugo smiled and hugged himself. Kaito wanted him to come along. Probably to cheer him up about having to escort Blair. He rifled through the clothes Jake gave him before settling on an outfit that seemed appropriate for a tour. He gave his head a shake, making his tousled hair fall into place. Grinning at his reflection in the wardrobe mirror, he left the room and dashed down the stairs for breakfast.

As he entered the dining hall, he found Kaito and Blair already there. Plopping down next the Kaito, he chirped, "Good morning."

Kaito looked at him and Yugo saw joy in his eyes. Joy that they were going to spend time together in spite of Blair. "Good morning, Yugo."

Breakfast was uneventful and the three of them went out the front door where the carriage was waiting. Blair clambered onto the seat and primly sat in the middle. She patted the spot on her left.

"Come sit right here, Kaito."

"Blair," he said. "Could you slide over, please? Yugo will be joining us on this tour."

"Oh," Blair giggled. "Of course. Silly me." Blair slid over and Kaito sat next to her and Jaden sat beside him. Kaito grabbed the reins, flicked them, and the horses trotted off toward the Whole Manor below.

Blair was smiling on the outside, but inside she was fuming. She had been planning to have just Kaito and her on this ride. Now, she had to share her prince with some boy. He had to be a new friend because she didn't recall seeing him years ago. She didn't mind that Kaito had a new friend, but this Yugo seemed to be gazing at Kaito lovingly. Gross! _She_ was the only one allowed to look at him like that!

'I need to get him out of the picture. If I can get some dirt on him, I can use it to keep him away from Kaito. Besides, Kaito's mine and he would never love another boy. That's just disgusting.'

Kaito felt the ride was too quiet and decided to make some conversation. "Blair, why is your father, King Crowler, not here?"

"Daddy has a lot of matters to take care of right now. He'll be here in time for our wedding, though."

"Excuse me? Our what?"

"Our wedding. Didn't your dad tell you?"

"No. Maybe you could fill in the blanks?"

"Our dads want to unite our kingdoms so they decided that you and I will get married by the end of the summer."

Yugo, who had been leaning back, bolted up when he heard Blair say, "Our wedding" for the second time. He leaned forward a little to look at her. The princess was smiling evilly at him in a way that reminded the Dark Haired teen of a shark on the prowl. He faced forward, fearing his heart would break. Until Kaito spoke, that is.

"I'll have to talk to my father about it. I don't intend to get married any time soon."

Blair shrugged. "If you want." Silently she added, 'Everything's been settled. We **are **getting married.'

Kaito glanced at his companions as they strolled through town. Blair looked about at the townspeople as if they were already her subjects. Kaito didn't like her presumption of their nuptials. Kaito had no intention of marrying her no matter what his dad said.

Yugo, on the other hand, was looking around in wide-eyed wonder. He was acting like he was seeing everything for the first time. He heard a soft, "Wow!" come from the boy and Kaito smiled. He like Yugo's supposed naiveté and felt himself being drawn even more to the Dark Haired teen. Was he possibly falling in love with him?

Yugo sighed dreamily as he stood on the shore. The rising tide tickled his bare toes and he listened to the distant cry of seagulls. He had learned so much from the humans' conversations today. He was about to discard his clothes and plunge into the water when he heard footsteps. He looked over and saw Jake draw alongside him. The two of them stood there in silence for a few minutes.

Then Jake said, "Beautiful, isn't it? The way the ocean looks so soft with an orange sky at sunset."

"Yeah. I love the sea," Yugo added.

"I kind of guessed that. You know, I've only known you for three days and I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Kind of strange, huh?" Yugo muttered. Jake didn't know him at all. He was just someone who came out of nowhere. He was suddenly seized with the urge to tell someone his secret and figured that Jake would be a good one to tell. He already knew of his interest in Kaito and he was working on getting the two of them together. However, Yugo needed to gauge Jake's feelings about the stars.

"Jake, have you heard any stories about the stars?"

"Myths, actually."

"Like what?"

Atticus chuckled. "This is going to sound crazy but an astronaut told me he saw an Angel like Alien once." He chuckled again. "Crazy, huh?"

"No, not really. _I_ saw an Angel like Alien."

"Really! Tell me the story!" Jake pulled him and Yugo onto the sand and looked at him eagerly. This was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"I saw an Angel that looks like an Alien, too," Jaden added.

Jake's eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. "No one's ever said anything about an Angel that seem to look like an Alien before. I guess there'd have to be." Jake laughed and Yugo sweatdropped.

"So, where did you see your Angelic Alien?"

"Not far from here. Actually a few feet down the shore."

"Do you think you can show me the Angelic Alien?"

"Sure."

"Really? When?"

"Right now." Standing up, Yugo pulled off his Coat.

This motion confused Jake. 'Does he expect us to go swimming? And speaking of swimming? Angel don't swim…do they.'

Yugo walked into the water until it went halfway to his calves. He sat down and took a deep breath. 'No turning back now,' he thought as he took hold of his shoulders. He watched in awe as his wings sprouted gently, the feathers sparkling as the light of the sunset hits them. He looked over his shoulder to see Jake staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "YOU'RE an Angelic Alien! This is so cool, Yugo!"

"You won't tell, will you?" Yugo pleaded as he hides his wings again.

"My lips are sealed. Do you plan to tell Kaito?"

"When I know that he'll love me, regardless of what I am." Yugo pulled his coat back on.

"Sounds like a plan to me. And I'll do everything I can to get you two together."

"Thanks, Jake." The two boys headed back to the castle, unaware that someone else had witnessed the entire scene.

Blair remained rooted on the spot, her eyes wide with shock. She had followed Yugo outside, hoping to find some kind of secret he was hiding. She saw Jake approach and watched them talk for a few minutes, but she averted her gaze when Yugo removed his coat. Jake exclamation caused her to look up. She saw Yugo in the shallow water, but he had Wings and his looks were not from this world!

'Well, well. Yugo's really an Alien. Just the secret I need for blackmail. I just need to get him alone, so I can tell him I know.' Smirking, Blair went inside and up to her room.

Yugo awoke on his fourth day as a human to knocking. Stretching his arms, he called, "Come in."

The door opened and Jake stepped in, closing the door. "Great news, Yuu. Kaito wants you to come horseback riding."

"That is great news, Okay. Help me pick the right outfit."

Blair tapped a foot lightly while Kaito stood staring at the Manor. Blair wondered what Kaito was waiting for. "Kaito, are we going to ride today or not?"

"We will as soon as Yugo gets here."

Blair fumed. Yugo again! Kaito was paying too much attention to him. 'If he knew Yugo was an Alien, he wouldn't even give him the time of day. But, now's not the time to tell him. I'll tell him after the wedding.'

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Yugo apologized as he came up.

"You're not late. I'm glad you made it," Kaito answered. He led his guests into the stables and picked out a horse for each of them to ride. He lifted Blair onto her horse and she positioned herself sidesaddle. Kaito mounted his horse after which Yugo copied him. Only his right foot wasn't in the stirrup. Kaito noticed this, leaned down, and slid the foot into the stirrup.

A tingle shot through the prince's fingers when he touched Yugo's foot and he quickly pulled back. A blush spread across his face as he faced forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yugo looking at him and blushing. At that moment, Kaito could no longer deny it: He was in love with Yugo.

Yugo headed back to the shore His eyes were closed and he felt the sun's warmth beating down on him. Suddenly, he felt cold. Opening his eyes, he saw Blair standing over him. Getting to his feet, he bowed to the princess. "Hello, Your Highness."

"I'm warning you now. Stay away from **my** Kaito."

"**Your** Kaito?"

"Yes. I know you're an alien. I saw you last night. So, either you keep your mouth shut around Kaito or I'll tell him what you are. You got that?"

Yugo felt himself go pale. Blair knew! She knew and was threatening to tell Kaito! He wasn't ready for Kaito to know. Not until one or both of them had confessed. Hanging his head, he said, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good." Blair swept back toward the palace, bathing Yugo in the warm sunlight.

But Yugo still felt cold. Falling to his knees, he said, "This is not good. Could it get any worse than this?"

Yugo sat back at his position by the shore letting the wind play with his hair, when a Dark Voice whispered on his head.

'_**That Pretty Little Princess is quite nasty for her own Good.'**_

"…" _Yugo couldn't answer._

'_**Why so silent? Why don't you let me out and Deal with that Pretty Little Princess so she won't bother you anymore?'**_

"_Stop…I don' want to hurt anybody…I don't want to hurt this Humans." Yugo thought._

'_**And that Human of a Princess wasn't too human to me…she's a Pig who only cares but her own.'**_

"_Stop that!" Yugo fought back._

'_**My Dear little good self, you're too soft for your own Good…since the Day you came here you are too opted on planning for your revenge…but that Kaito guy made you soft…Have you forgotten your Promise of Vengeance?'**_

"_No…I haven't…I Haven't forgotten." Yugo answered the voice._

'_**Oh? Since the Day you and that Guy starts seeing each other you seem to have forgotten everything…you were more like a human than an Astralian…and Don't forget about the day you two quarreled against each other…He hurt you and that Dragon of his hurt your Brother…since that day began you felt nothing but pain…he was going to hurt you again…Trust me.'**_

"_I don't Know…please leave me for a while." Yugo sighed mentally._

'_**Very well…I will wait for your decision and Oh…That Girl is Blackmailing you…you have to be careful…I'm just here if you had made up your mind.'**_

"_I know…You are a part of me…the Dark Me…"_

'_**Good…'**_

After some thinking he went back to his room and rest…Was his Dark side trying to protect him or just using him? But that Dark Side seems sincere about helping him…was his Dark side telling the Truth?

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Here you go…the 10****th**** Chapter, I hope it's alright…and you know what…From a Reviewer named:**

**Knight dragon 93 **

NO WAY THAT WAS FREAKIN COOL BATTLE! in some way I didn't except yugo have those light powers but I thought he had only had dark powers or yuma having dark powers too?  
ah well, though i still can't stop thinking about that dark voice was inside yuma who's is the form of dark ancient dragon since looking in chapter 8 which is cool as well.

and this evil number also known as black genesis is taking over yugo's body wonder how is this lago guy going to help him also what is torn up to? does he now know yuma is that dark dragon and did that dark voice controlled yuma? is it going to happen again?

I've been thinking if yugo is dying is he maybe gonna use yuma's body like in yugioh? I can't help it, it kinda of reminds me of it

**My Response****:**

Well Yugo or should I say by his Real Name Comet was a Light Based Astralian before he used the Cursed Melody to Curse the Astral World turning him a Cursed Astralian, He had Now Based both Dark and Light, Yuma yes He would Have Dark Powers if he's driven by Rage, Hate and Anger. But it can be countered if there is a reason…on Chapter 8 when he first transformed he was Driven By Rage, Hate and Pain which caused him to turn into a Dark Ancient Dragon the opposite of the Ancient Astral Dragon, Galaxy. Like Yin and Yang that's how their Power works.

The Dark Voice that was talking to Yuma was the Ancient Dark Dragon, Like Tron's Influence on Haruto, Yugo's Dark Intentions for the Astral World had Influenced Yuma through their Bonds.

Black Genesis was The Voice that was Talking to Yugo…If you had seen in Metal Fight Beyblade the way Tsubasa Ootori's Dark Side controlling him…that's the way I will do on Yugo though Black Genesis is more Calm and Reasonable than like a Mad and Insane one, Black Genesis had his reasons why he was doing all the things he was trying to finish, He's Evil but a different kind of Evil and Lago is doing the best he could to stop the Dark influence and try to restrain it from driving Yugo into some sort of a Self-Destructing bomb that will destroy the world (Though it wasn't turning that way) And Tron oh he was planning on something. But that can only be found in the Next Arc of Black Genesis.

Tron will find out eventually that Dark Dragon was actually Yuma…Dr. Faker would find out too and would Kidnap Yuma now that Yugo won't be around in Heartland (But will eventually Return but he wasn't a nice Guy anymore) to Guard his Brother. That Dark Voice will Return too and will control Yuma again and will cause Havoc…again and this Time Yugo won't be there to stop Him it will be a fight for their life…

And Yugo is Dying, but he won't eventually die but in a State of Coma or more likely that Black Genesis is controlling his Body but not the Soul…So yeah Yugo will eventually Use Yuma as his Vessel to Defeat Black Genesis but only for a short time period of 30 minutes or so…Let's make a difference okay…it is like Battling Himself really…And Remember Chapter 2 where I mentioned the 8 Items…In this Line: "He was well prepared for the painful future and he well prepared for Yuma, he had recorded everything he needs to say and some revelations that he might be unable to say to his younger brother, he had the Journal, the recorder and the video…he is that prepared…he had put some other pieces in every Items that he had, one day like any other that Yuma might face him in a Death Match or so. So he had to forge 8 Items that contains everything he knows soon before something dangerous happens to him and he had just had a helping hand to do it and soon when Yuma would be old enough he had to face dangerous foes in order to find out the truth and that truth lies in the Seven (8 actually) Items he created."

I'll Give you a Hint those Items were Like Keys to open the So Called Grand Door…The Rest you'll find out in the Second ARC… And Please Ignore Yugo's Flashback…I was unaware that I typed it that way…*Blush*…

**Review From: Windforest **

I was very excited about this! also what's gonna happen next? oh Well then let's pray yugo will be okay even though he's going to die,will yuma fined out that his brother is going to die?

oh no yuma is gonna be heartbroken...,if that happens I don't know that kaito should know too after all it's his fault that yugo is being hurt by him! HOW DARE HE DO THAT! but one thing about that evil number in yugo is bad news! and I like to know was the evil number been controlling yuma who is the dark dragon? and is the evil number going to do it again if it happens?

**My Response****:**

(See my Response above) and as For Yuma He'll find out too late when his Brother is Gone (Not Dead but He disappeared) and yes he will be heartbroken when he finds out that his Big Brother is Dying.

And as For Kaito…well not all was his fault, the Cause of Yugo's weakening Human Body is Due to Multiple Damage…(I will Reveal Yugo A.K.A: Comet in the Second Arc First Chapter or so) His Defect didn't help at all and the Curse was slowly draining him to death…that's why Yugo was in Pain… but Kaito had his Faults too, the More Yugo Drowns on Depression the deeper he falls to the Abyss of Darkness and That Voice was actually Yugo's Evil Side (Which will be Yugo's Evil Counterpart. No Yuma is not Affected by the Evil Number Astral's Number is Protecting him from it…That voice controlling Yuma was the Dark Dragon Himself.

(There are more things to come on the Second Arc and I can't wait to do it…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **NONE For Today.

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flats

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

NONE

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

_"I'm warning you now. Stay away from __**my**__ Kaito."_

_"__**Your**__ Kaito?"_

_"Yes. I __know__ you're an alien. I saw you last night. So, either you keep your mouth shut around Kaito or I'll tell him what you are. You got that?"_

_Yugo felt himself go pale. Blair knew! She knew and was threatening to tell Kaito! He wasn't ready for Kaito to know. Not until one or both of them had confessed. Hanging his head, he said, "Yes, Your Highness."_

_"Good." Blair swept back toward the palace, bathing Yugo in the warm sunlight._

_But Yugo still felt cold. Falling to his knees, he said, "This is not good. Could it get any worse than this?"_

_Yugo sat back at his position by the shore letting the wind play with his hair, when a Dark Voice whispered on his head._

'_**That Pretty Little Princess is quite nasty for her own Good.'**_

"…" _Yugo couldn't answer._

'_**Why so silent? Why don't you let me out and Deal with that Pretty Little Princess so she won't bother you anymore?'**_

"_Stop…I don' want to hurt anybody…I don't want to hurt this Humans." Yugo thought._

'_**And that Human of a Princess wasn't too human to me…she's a Pig who only cares but her own.'**_

"_Stop that!" Yugo fought back._

'_**My Dear little good self, you're too soft for your own Good…since the Day you came here you are too opted on planning for your revenge…but that Kaito guy made you soft…Have you forgotten your Promise of Vengeance?'**_

"_No…I haven't…I Haven't forgotten." Yugo answered the voice._

'_**Oh? Since the Day you and that Guy starts seeing each other you seem to have forgotten everything…you were more like a human than an Astralian…and Don't forget about the day you two quarreled against each other…He hurt you and that Dragon of his hurt your Brother…since that day began you felt nothing but pain…he was going to hurt you again…Trust me.'**_

"_I don't Know…please leave me for a while." Yugo sighed mentally._

'_**Very well…I will wait for your decision and Oh…That Girl is Blackmailing you…you have to be careful…I'm just here if you had made up your mind.'**_

"_I know…You are a part of me…the Dark Me…"_

'_**Good…'**_

_After some thinking he went back to his room and rest…Was his Dark side trying to protect him or just using him? But that Dark Side seems sincere about helping him…was his Dark side telling the Truth?_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 11: The Dark Rising**

TENJO MANOR

Blair smiled as she strolled through the hall. She had Yugo's silence and that meant that Kaito was almost hers. She kept that "almost" in mind. There had to be a better way to get rid of Yugo. She wanted to send him back to the Sky he came from for good. She would just have to keep her eyes and ears open for her opportunity.

Kaito was concerned. Day Five Extension of Yugo's stay and the Dark Haired teen was quiet and subdued. Not at all like he had been before. What had caused this sudden change in behavior? He decided to ask when the boy came down for breakfast.

"Yugo, is everything all right?" he asked as his friend sat down.

"Yes, Your Highness," came the subdued reply. He didn't even look at Kaito!

Kaito frowned. Lately, Yugo began calling him "Your Highness" or Prince Kaito. He knew he didn't imagine that blush on Kaito's face yesterday.

"Kaito, honey, are we going boat riding today?" Blair asked sweetly.

Blair, Kaito had noticed, started using endearing names at the same time Yugo became subdued. It drove him nuts, but he kept a straight face. "Of course we are. Would you like to come, Yugo?"

"No, thank you."

"Jake, I'm concerned about Yugo," Kaito said to his friend that afternoon. He had tried to include Yugo in his activities all morning and early afternoon. Every time, however, the boy politely declined.

"Concerned how?"

"It's how he's been acting today… He doesn't look at me, he turns down every opportunity to spend time with me, and he addresses me formally. I thought we were friends." Kaito couldn't keep the hurt tone out of his voice when he said that last line.

"Hmm. That is strange."

"Furthermore…I think I love him."

"That's great!" Jake exclaimed and Kaito gave him a puzzled look. "I mean, why don't you tell him?"

"Because I don't know if he feels the same way." Kaito sighed. "I'm going to go out to the garden to clear my head."

"Okay." Jake headed for Yugo's room while Kaito slowly headed outside, unaware that Blair had overheard and was hurrying to get to the garden before Kaito. She just got an idea of how to truly get rid of her rival.

Jake burst into Yugo's room and cried, "Yuu, wait until you hear what I found out!"

Yugo had been leaning forward on the railing of his balcony and looked over at Jake with a sad expression. "What?"

"Kaito told me he loves you! Isn't that great?"

Yugo perked up. "It is!" Then his face fell. "But, I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Blair knows I'm an Alien. She has threatened to tell Kaito if I speak with him."

"Yugo, you told me you would tell Kaito when you know he really loves you. Now's the time. I know that he's in the garden right now. Alone."

"Alone?" Yugo pushed off the railing. "I'm going to tell him right now!"

Jake grinned as Yugo dashed by. "Good luck kiddo," he called.

Yugo ran down the stairs and out the door leading to the garden. He dashed down another flight and froze at the bottom. What he saw made him gasp in shock.

Blair was there and she was kissing Kaito! He was behind Kaito, but he saw the triumphant look in the princess's eyes. Kaito pulled back, glanced over his shoulder and looked at him.

Kaito reached the garden and let the cool breeze wash over his face and hair. He breathed in the fragrant smell of the flowers and felt a lot better. He dismissed Yugo's odd behavior and thought about how he felt about him.

It had been a relief to confess to someone that he loved Yugo. There was something special about the boy and being around him left a warm, happy feeling inside him. He came to the decision that he was going to find Yugo and tell him how felt. He still wasn't sure Yugo felt the same way, but Kaito didn't have much to lose.

"Kaito!" Blair's voice rang out. The princess came dashing around some rosebushes and flung her arms around his neck. Kaito was about to disengage her from him when she pulled him down and locked lips with him.

A gasp came from behind him. Glancing back, Kaito saw Yugo standing there, mouth open in shock. For a moment, all was still. Then, Yugo turned and ran up the stairs.

Pushing Blair away, Kaito turned to follow, but Blair grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"After Yugo."

"But, why?"

"Because I love him."

"But, I love you. We're going to be married."

"No. We're not. You're going home tomorrow." Pulling away from Blair, Kaito ran into the Manor and followed Yugo. He caught up with him at the bottom of the front door stairs.

"Yugo, I can explain," he started to say, placing a hand on his arm.

Yugo whirled around, his eyes filled with tears of pain. "There's nothing to explain. I saw the whole thing. I hope you and Blair are happy together!" He turned back around, ran across the sand, and around a rock. His destination was the beach.

Yugo choked back tears as he ran around the rock that led to the shore. Kaito had lied to Jake! He didn't love him, he loved Blair! It was more than he could bear. He was going home. Throwing off his coat he called out his wings and with a strong flap he was airborne.

Kaito reeled slightly from Yugo's sharp tone before resuming his chase. He had to make Yugo understand. As he rounded the bend, he saw Yugo's discarded coat, followed by the Scarf.

'Oh, no! Don't tell me he's going to drown himself!' he thought in horror.

He heard a splash and dashed to the shore in time to see Yugo Jumping to the air. He was about to call Yugo's name when he froze. Rising out to the air was six pairs of Wings which changing colors from Black to Crystal Blue like the Feather he found before: Six Set of Wings that was connected to Yugo's back.

Kaito gaped as the Yugo vanished. He could hardly believe it. Yugo was actually an Angel of some sort! Yugo had come from the Sky because of love and Kaito was certain he was the recipient of this love. Only now, Yugo had left and Kaito had a hole in his heart.

"Yugo! Yugo!" he cried, the name echoing in the air because there was no one to answer him.

Kaito stared at the spot where he had seen the wings appear. It was hard to believe. His friend, his love, was an Angel. He had left because Blair had kissed him. Blair! She set him up! She knew Yugo loved him and schemed to get rid of him.

"Kaito," Blair called as she came running up to him. "Did you say you love Yugo?"

"I did."

"You can't love him. Do you know what he is?" Her tone indicated to Kaito that Blair already knew Yugo's true nature.

So Kaito had no trouble saying, "Yes. An Angel."

"What? NO He's an Alien! You can't love an Alien. You should marry a pretty princess. Like me." She struck a model's pose with a hand behind her head.

"Blair. I told you. There is no wedding. You're going home."

"Oh," Blair huffed before storming back to the palace. Kaito, meanwhile, gathered up Yugo's Coat and Scarf, held them close to his broken heart, and stared at the ocean.

TSUKUMO MINI FOREST

Yugo had come back last night, looking forlorn. He didn't speak or do much of anything. Dark Mist Floated beside the forlorn Guardian and asked.

"Are you okay?"

Yugo just shook his head and kept quiet, Dark Mist is really mad…How Dare that Human Hurt Yugo! Yugo was writing a Note, In front of him are 8 Items one of the Items is the Dark Emperor Key. He began casting a spell which all this Items incase his memories, He can no longer fight the Darkness in him…it's too strong for him, He had to leave in order to Protect his Brother from him.

"For a Time of Sorrow, I share with you the agony of your grief, the anguish of your heart finds echo on my own. I know I cannot enter all you feel nor bear with you the burden of your pain, I can but offer what my love does give, the strength of caring, the warmth of one who seeks to understand the Silent Storm swept barrenness of so great a loss, this I do in quiet ways, that in your lonely path you may not walk alone." Yugo chanted.

The 8 Items glowed receiving each Memories and truth behind his secrets. Once it's done Dark Mist reappeared.

"Is this all what you want? Are you sure about this?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes…it's enough…these Items are enough to show them everything they need to know…and I hope it will be of help." Yugo answered.

"What will they do? Even I don't know what you casted on the Dark Emperor Key." Dark Mist asked.

"My Prince…I will Tell you what I had in Vision…8 Items shall show 8 Dreams of Mine life of who I really am…8 Keys containing each of that Memories are required to see it so…8 Trials they shall face in order to see the 8 Truth in order to see mine heart's desire." Yugo hummed like a song.

Dark Mist sighed.

"I can't stop you even if I want to…just be careful and…don't die." He said as he returned to the Dark Emperor Key.

Once he was alone…

"I didn't know you're all here." Yugo said coldly.

Out from the shadows a Blue Astralian came out.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked.

"Yes…but I won't come back, even if you have to use force." Yugo answered.

"Stop making things hard for yourself…Lord Aegis really wants you back." The Blue astralian said.

"Poseidon, you already know who I am and what kind of an Astralian I am…I already made up my mind." Yugo answered.

"Comet please, you have to stop this…you'll might die." Poseidon stated worriedly.

"I am already dying…" Yugo said.

"There must be a way to figure things out…Inferno, Geo, Zephyr and I know everything and what had happened…we believe you, we can find a way to draw them out." Poseidon insisted.

Yugo shook his head.

"Poseidon…it's too late for me…the curse had already begun and it's killing me and…I can't hold on much longer…Black Genesis is coming soon." He said.

Poseidon's eyes widened, he knew Black Genesis…that being was an ancient evil and a powerful one at that…

"We can find a cure!" He said.

"Poseidon…there is no cure…" Yugo said.

Poseidon looked so pained, he had no Idea how long his Best Friend had been suffering, he don't know how much pain and suffering Comet (Yugo) had went through and he don't know how heavy the Burden that was his friend was carrying…and he hates himself for being unable to do anything to help him…was it really too late? If so there is only one thing he could do to ease his friend's suffering…even if it is a little.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked lightly.

Yugo Smiled at his best friend.

"I want you to Guide them and Guide my Brother to his Perilous journey…Protect him whilst I cannot…be there for him if he needs someone the most." He said. "Tell them what they need to know and what they will do…Please Poseidon…do this for me…"

Poseidon nodded and vanished, once he's gone…Yugo couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"And thus the beginning of the Light's downfall in the Darkness arms…" Yugo murmured as he closed his eyes.

**-Yugo's Mind World-**

_Everything was Dark…and cold…he can feel the arms of Darkness embrace him and take him to the depth of the Void where neither light nor voice could reach…it was like he was sealed there for all eternity…it must be his punishment for breaking the Astral World Law and using the Cursed Melody…_

'_**Welcome to the void…where you can rest peacefully…I will make sure no one will ever bother or hurt you anymore.' **__Black Genesis said darkly as he carries his other self which was the Light inside the void Sphere._

_He walked to the Dark Water until it reached his waist and let go of his Lighter self and allowed it to sink at the Dark Water until its light disappears._

'_**Rest peacefully…my little light…and let me do the rest.' **__Black Genesis said and flew towards the gate._

**-Outside World-**

Yugo A.K.A Black Genesis opened his eyes…it wasn't the usual lively eyes, they were now Cloudy Crimson.

"Yugo Dear…a man named Pluto is here to get you." Grandma Haru said.

Without looking.

"Yes Grandmother…I'm on my way." Yugo (Black Genesis) answered and stood up.

Yugo's memories of the family are still there which a good thing is. Once he was in the Door where Pluto was waiting. Yugo turned to his Family.

"Take care…" He said.

"And to you as well." Grandma Haru and Akari said.

Yuma looked at him with wide teary eyes.

"Will nii-san come back?" He asked.

Yugo smiled though he is Black Genesis by now.

"Of course this is my home…where else should I go when I needed a place to return to? He said softly.

Yuma nodded.

"Now…don't get in trouble while nii-san is away…okay?" Yugo asked.

"Hai…I will always be waiting for Nii-san." Yuma said.

Yugo smiled warmly and ruffled the younger Tsukumo's head and left…once he was finally away from his Family…he became serious when he saw Lago…

"Before we leave…I have some other appointment to do…" Yugo said.

"Which is?" Lago asked He knew this was not the Yugo he met before…but he's still the same.

"I will Duel Kaito…to a Race Duel…" Yugo stated.

"Ah! I knew you would say that…good thing we will be staying at my cabin before we will leave for the Island." Lago said. "And I have just the thing you need for a Race Duel and you won't be disappointed."

"We'll see…" Yugo huffed.

Before Lago could answer…

"Sir…The Acolytes of Dragon Emperor arrived at the Island." Pluto called out.

"Good…tell them we'll be there by tomorrow." Lago called out.

Yugo continued on looking outside the window…there is this feelings bothering him…was he Black Genesis affected by this sort of feelings? It can't be, only Comet could feel this strange feelings, he had finally controlled Yugo Tsukumo's Body and Comet was now in the Void and won't be waking up anytime soon.

However inside the void Comet opened his eyes slightly and closed them again.

'_Yuma…' _he thought.

As if hearing his Big Brother's voice Yuma turned and looked at the direction where his Big Brother went.

'_Nii-san…'_

Later that Day a Private Doctor came and discussed something about Yugo's Health…and it did got an unpleasant reactions.

"What!? Forged! Who Forged Yugo's Medical Health?" Akari combusted.

"Calm Down miss Tsukumo…yes someone might have forged your brother's Medical Health Documents and changed them…good thing I have Extra copies to make sure." The Doctor said.

"What does the Medical said?" Grandma Haru asked.

"In the Forged Documents it said that Mr. Yugo Tsukumo had no Illness or so…while on the Original Documents it said that Mr. Tsukumo is suffering from internal organ Damage, some are impossible to heal…but what concerns me is that his Damaged Lungs and the part that I fear is his Heart." The doctor said.

"What does it say?" Akari asked she was almost in tears.

"There is a Bone fracture near on his chest and it's close to piercing his heart…does he give a sign that he was in pain?" The Doctor asked.

Akari shook her head.

"Though I can see through his eyes that he is." She said.

"Does he show other odd signs?" The doctor asked.

"Well he was coughing his lungs out every night and I found some bloodied cloths on his bath room whenever I come in there." Grandma Haru answered.

"Then it is a sign that he is near infection…if this continues…he'll might die." The doctor said gravely.

Just by the door.

"But Nii-san looks fine this morning." Yuma said.

He was shock to what he have heard…his Big Brother is dying…which means he won't be coming back to play with him…

"Yuma." Akari called out.

Yuma took a step back as tears began to fall from his eyes…

"No…I don't want to believe it…Nii-san won't die…He promised that he'll come back and play with me! I will not Believe it! He won't die!" He yelled and run out of the house crying.

Astral floats beside his friend, he felt sorry for Yuma and he hates it when Yuma is this sad…this Yugo person…he somehow emits the same aura like his Guardian in Astral World before…but he couldn't point out who…

However in Yugo's Room a Certain Dark Skinned Astralian looked at the far distant sky.

'_Why would he make a decision that will kill himself…there must be a way to save him…I lost him once…I couldn't lose him again.' _ Dark Mist thoughts…

He hates to say this but he grown to love his Guardian since the Day they were reunited and he had to do something this time…His Guardian had been taking blunt blows to Protect Him…now it's his turn…he won't let his Beloved Guardian suffer than he was now.

'_You just wait Uncle Comet…I'll Save you.' _He thought.

TENJO MANOR

Kaito was shock that Yugo had already left and much more to his surprise…his Beloved Angel was already Dying…He was sulking now and Lady Sakura was sad for her son's Tragic Love…if Mirai could only be here she knew what to do…she left her older son be for now.

'_Yugo…why didn't you tell me…am I not worthy to know what you truly feel?' _"This is all my fault…If I could have been more Vigilant." He said angrily to himself.

ARCLIGHT MANOR

"Yo! I heard that Tsukumo Yugo had already left Heartland." IV called out.

"So How was Kaito taking this news?" III asked.

"Well…he was upset…Last Time I saw him." IV answered.

V didn't bother to ask as he skimmed through the Medical Document he got from the Hospital, it's Yugo's Medical Health and he wasn't happy about it.

'_So he's dying…how long he had been hiding his illness from everybody?' _He thoughts.

None of them knew their father was listening to them in silence even listening at V's thoughts.

'_Hmm, I wonder where could that boy be?' _ He thoughts.

He wanted Yugo Tsukumo so badly and that vast power he had…the boy is powerful enough to destroy everything in his path and he wants that power so badly.

-KURAI'S CABIN-

Yugo opened his eyes and looked out from the sky where the brightest star shine.

'_I wonder what that idiot King's doing is.' _ He thought.

But then a smirk graced to his lips…he had plans for that wretched Astralian King once he was done here in the Human World…Astral World could wait for its Judgment Day…for now he had list of people to punish…and one of them is…Tenjo Kaito…

And one Person to test out…and that person is…Yuma Tsukumo.

'_How far will you go Yuma?' _He thought again…

He turned his back and went inside to prepare for his Challenge for the man he once loved.

'_Kaito…I'm going to make you feel the pain and Betrayal you had done to me.' _He thought bitterly.

He's going to make him pay…and that wretched girl she's going to pay dearly…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**There goes the 11****th**** Chapter hope you liked it…the Last Chapter of Black Genesis will be up soon…keep on a look out for Black Genesis II: The Light in Darkness…**


	12. Chapter 12: END of First ARC

**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: **NONE For Today.

**Inspirational song to make this story:**

Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Cloud Vs. Kadaj (During the Race Duel)

**The Songs I Used in this story is:**

NONE

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

_Yugo opened his eyes and looked out from the sky where the brightest star shine._

'_I wonder what that idiot King's doing is.' He thought._

_But then a smirk graced to his lips…he had plans for that wretched Astralian King once he was done here in the Human World…Astral World could wait for its Judgment Day…for now he had list of people to punish…and one of them is…Tenjo Kaito…_

_And one Person to test out…and that person is…Yuma Tsukumo._

'_How far will you go Yuma?' He thought again…_

_He turned his back and went inside to prepare for his Challenge for the man he once loved._

'_Kaito…I'm going to make you feel the pain and Betrayal you had done to me.' He thought bitterly._

_He's going to make him pay…and that wretched girl she's going to pay dearly…_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 11: Race of Death**

-KURAI CABIN-

Yugo was dressing up he had asked Pluto to get him some new clothes, and he did got one…he was now wearing a Black Trench Coat with high collar, it had Red and Gold Lines, Black Jeans and a Pair of Black Leather Boots, a Pair of Black and Red Fingerless Gloves that reached below his Elbow and to add more of his clothing is a Masquerade Mask (If You Know Masquerade From Bakugan that's what Yugo Looks Like though his hair is Black and Spikey), His hair was all dyed Black with streaks of red and spiked up.

Once he was done dressing up he walked out of the room to the Garage to see what Lago and Pluto are doing, once he rounded few corners he saw them inspecting the vehicle he would use.

"Is it done?" He asked.

Lago turned to him with a smirk.

"We had run some few test and it's perfect…you can go and duel your Ex with this Baby" He said pointing at the Vehicle.

The Vehicle looks quite nice, it had a Draconic design, the color schematic is Black, Red and Gold, the engine looks capable of running 200 miles per hour (If You know Paradox's D-Wheel From Yu-Gi-Oh Bonds of Time, that's what Yugo's Motorcycle Looks Like.).

Yugo tested it out himself and it gave a good result.

"Quite nice." He said.

"It can hold your Deck too You Know…Just Put Your D-Pad on the Holder." Pluto instructed.

Once Yugo put His D-Pad the screen let out an Automatic Self-Drive as his Rider Duels, He Put his Deck of Evil Number on the Deck Holder and it shuffled automatically. After few more instruction Yugo was ready to go. He had ordered his Android Dragon to send a Challenge to one Kaito Tenjo.

As he droves off on the road he couldn't help but remember a Certain Time He was Truly Happy.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_So why did you call me here?" Yugo asked curiously._

"_W-Well…I want to give you something." Kaito answered digging through his pocket._

"_What is it?" Yugo asked curiously._

_Once Kaito fished out a small box and handed it over to Yugo, the Latter looked at it curiously._

"_Open it." Kaito said._

_Yugo did and saw inside the small box is a Beautiful Crystal Blue Ring, it remind him of his Original color when he was in his Astralian Form._

"_Kaito…It's Pretty." Yugo chirped._

"_Wear it…I already wore mine." The said teen smiled and showed his wedding finger where the same ring color was put on._

_Yugo smiled and put the Ring on and looked at it, Kaito Joined him as well, he holds Yugo's hand where the ring was and it was a perfect fit._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Yugo hissed at the thought and drove off to Heartland Where he will end Everything between Him and Kaito. He then noticed the added weight on his ride and looked back.

"He Accepted the Challenge Yu-Sama…and He had no Idea it was you." Hilda Reported.

"Good…"

TENJO MANOR

Kaito went out and revved up Orbital 7 His Multi-shifting Robot, he had a challenge an unusual one at that.

"At the Bridge..." Kaito said and left.

He didn't know who had challenged him but calling him a coward is something he dislikes, he'll make them pay. He wasn't in a good mood, Blair had already ruined his healing relationship with Yugo and Yugo was now away from Heartland and won't be coming back, Jake was upset that he had left…his life was hectic and ruined, all thanks to Blair it was a total mess. He can't forgive her for it no matter how much she had begged…his life was ruined, and this mysterious duelist came and challenging him to a race duel.

ON THE BRIDGE

Yugo was waiting for his opponent to come…

'_This is it…the end of my…everything.' _ He thought. _'Once I'm done with him, the pretty little princess is next.'_

He heard a vehicle coming on its way, every bridge were vacant Thanks to Lago talking to Mr. Heartland the Bridge was his for the Duel. Once Kaito had stopped a few meters behind, He stood up straight.

"I guess you know our Duel, am I not Mr. Tenjo?" Yugo asked.

"What of it?" Kaito snapped.

"Now…our Duel will be Numbers Duel, if you don't have any numbers on your deck then try your strongest…That's all, and this is a free style race you can do anything you want." Yugo said in his deep voice.

Knowing Kaito couldn't summon his superior cards.

"Oh…Here…A Gift..." Yugo said and throw a Special Card to Kaito.

The Blond looked at the Card, it's a Magic Card.

**Heavenly Descend**

This Card can allow a duelist to summon 2 high leveled light monsters in Defense Position after summoning and end his/her turn for the next Phase.

With just a nod they began…they climbed up to their vehicles and started their engines, once they are ready…

3…

2…

1…

And they're off…everyone in Heartland can see their duel.

"I'll go first." Yugo called out. "DRAW!"

He took a card from his shuffled Deck and looked at it.

"I'll Use my Magic Card Shadow Tokens! I will summon two Shadow tokens in my field." He called out.

Two shadows like humanoid stood at the field in attack position.

"And I'll Set Two Cards on my field…" Two glowing cards in face down position appeared on Yugo's Field. "I End my Turn."

At the Back Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"My Turn…DRAW!"

Kaito Had Drawn the Magic Card that was given to him…He doesn't want to use it immediately, so he had chosen a Monster card.

"I Summon Photon Pirate in Attack Position." He called out.

A Pirate like Monster appeared on his field in attack position, ready to attack his opponent.

"Photon Pirate, Attack Shadow Token." Kaito commanded.

The Monster did as he was told, However, Yugo allowed one of his Tokens to be attacked and Damaging his Life Points.

**Yugo: 3500**

**Kaito: 4000**

Yugo wasn't fazed at all, but it will take more than that to scare him.

"Activate Shadow Token's Effect, when my Shadow Token is Destroyed I can Summon Two More Shadow Token in my Field…" He called out.

And two more shadow humanoid came to his field in attack mode, he was planning a One Shot One Kill Turn.

"I Will Set two cards on my Field and I End My Turn." Kaito called out as he set two card on his Magic/Trap Zone.

'_What is he planning?' _ HE thought.

At the spectator's area, Yuma and Astral watched the Duel with interest.

"What is he doing? He's Summoning only tokens on the field and not attacking Kaito at all." Yuma said.

However Astral was suspicious of the Black Rider, but didn't voice it out. Back at the Race, it was Yugo's Turn.

'_This is too easy…' _"My Turn, DRAW!" Yugo called out and Draw another card.

It was his Loyal Number…Evil Number 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair…Yugo smiled evilly at his luck, he won't use his trusty Number for the meantime, and he wants to toy with Kaito for a while. So he took another of his Monster.

"I call the Beast of Shadow Lands, Terror Fang!" He called out.

Another low leveled monster came out of his field, he was taunting Kaito to let his best monster come out for him to shred.

AT THE CABIN

Lago and Pluto were watching the duel through their flat screen.

"He's toying with that kid." Pluto said.

"That's the way Evils are." Lago said.

"The Poor Kid…he should have known better." Pluto said in mock sympathy.

"That's what you get when you toy with a person like Yugo-kun's feelings." Lago said.

"I never knew he's this vengeful." Pluto said.

They watched as how Yugo mocked his once lover again…downing the blonde's life point to a lower point.

BACK AT THE CITY

Everyone watched in Silence as the well-known Numbers Hunter face a Draconic Knight on the Black Rider's Field.

"I-I can't believe this…Kaito-kun…He's losing…With Just one Monster, His Life Points is down to 3000 in a mere attack." Yuma said in awe and fear.

"That Black Rider…he's not ordinary at all." Astral said calmly.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"That Black Rider…HE somehow reminds me of someone I know in my World…He Battle's the same way…could it be?" Astral said.

Yuma looked at his Partner in worry.

BACT AT THE DUEL

Yugo was getting tired of waiting…

**Yugo: 2500**

**Kaito: 3000**

"I'm getting Tired of Waiting! Let's Put an End to All of this!" He called out.

Kaito looked at him in surprise…

'_What was He Waiting?' _ He thought.

But then he glared at the Duelist in front of him.

"MY TURN! DRAW!" Yugo snarled and draw from his Deck.

It was a Level 6 Monster.

"I Sacrifice my Three Shadow Tokens To call a Level 6 Monster! Come Forth The demonic lance will ravage everything in its path, CURSED LANCER!" Yugo called out.

A Large Black Knight with Demonic Lance Came out of the Field, sneering down at Kaito's Monsters.

"I activate Cursed Lancer's Effect, when there's a Cursed Lancer on the Field I can Summon another Cursed Lancer on my Field in defense Position without sacrificing anything." Yugo called out as he summoned another Cursed Lancer. _'Hope that you will use that Card I gave you, I never knew I'd go this far to summon my Secret Monsters out in the field…Oh Well, At least I have a Dragons to Slay.'_

Kaito too stubborn for his own good he called out a monster than to use the Magic Card.

'_Insolent Bastard…' _ Yugo thought coldly. _'Why did I fall for him in the first place?'_

Then He starts remembering their childhood days, the day they met.

**~Flashback~**

_He was standing at the vast field of roses…and he's lost, he was with his mother a while ago, but that pretty little butterfly brought him there, he was chasing it and trying to catch the pretty little thing but he got lost in the woods._

"_Mama? Mama!" He cried out._

_When the bushes rustled and there a young blond with a hairstyle in shape of a strawberry came out and looked at him._

"_What are you doing here?" The boy asked._

"_I-I am lost and I want my Mama!" He cried._

_The Blond boy walked up to him and hugged him all of a sudden, the Blond was trying to comfort him at the best he could._

"_Eh? Why are you hugging me?" He asked._

"_My Mama said when someone is sad and afraid you hug him or her so he or she won't be afraid and sad anymore…" The Blond answered._

"_Oh…" He answered and hugged the blond back._

**~End of Flashback~**

Yugo gritted his teeth when that memory had to come, he don't want to remember, he want to silence the memories that tries to weaken him with feelings, he don't want it…he don't want those feelings anymore.

"I will switch my Cursed Lancer to Attack mode and I'll use Magic Card…Final Flame! You will suffer a Direct Damage of 500." Yugo called out.

A giant ball of flame fell on top of Kaito and damaging him.

**Yugo: 2500**

**Kaito: 2500**

"I End My Turn!" Yugo called out.

Kaito Growled at his opponent and Drawn his Card, it was Neo Galaxy-eye Photon Dragon, he already had Galaxy-Eyes on his Hand.

"I Activate my Magic Card! Heaven Descend!" He called out. "This Card can allow a duelist to summon 2 high leveled light monsters in Defense Position after summoning and end his/her turn for the next Phase."

Yugo already knew his choice and that's what he was waiting, his Trusty Evil Number is Glowing with Malice.

'_Just a Little Longer…we will Dash his Hopes of winning Down.' _ He thought.

Kaito looked at his Dragons and Summons them.

"I summon Both My Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on my field in Defense Position…I End My Turn!" He called out. _'With them on my field I will win…I just have to wait for my next Turn.'_

Yugo, who had been waiting for this time to come, chuckled darkly.

"My Turn…DRAW!" He called out.

He draws a Card and it's the Magic Card Bloody Impact…He grinned with malice.

"I will Sacrifice my Draconic Knight and One of my Cursed Lancer to summon the Paladin of Hopelessness…" Yugo called out. "Come Forth and show thy enemy what true hopelessness, come Evil Number 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair!"

The Dragon Knight and the Cursed Lancer vanished from the field and a Dark Knight emitting with such Malicious Aura of Intimidation and it glared at the two Dragons in defense mode.

"I sacrifice my Last Cursed Lancer on my Field to add Shadow Paladin, Despair's attack power by 500." Yugo said as he took out his Last Cursed Lancer from the field to the Graveyard.

**Shadow Paladin, Despair: Atk. 3500**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon & Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Combined Atk. 6000**

"I activate from my Magic/Trap Zone my Pot of Greed! I will Draw Two Cards From My Deck to my Hand!" Yugo called out and draw some more monster card.

Kaito had a bad feeling about the outcome of this duel…

"From my Hand I will put all my Monster Cards on my Graveyard to add up the power of my Dark Knight in Armor!" Yugo laughed darkly…He can feel it He can feel Kaito's Fear… "I have 5 Monster Cards on my Hand and I'll sacrifice them for my Dark Knight to add his Power!"

**Shadow Paladin, Despair: Atk. 6000**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon & Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Combined Atk. 6000**

Kaito's eyes widened, with just mere sacrificial his enemy's monster had caught up with his Dragons' attack power.

"I'm not done yet, with added effect from my Shadow Mage, Charon from my Graveyard I can Draw two cards from my Deck…if I got Magic or Trap I can add it in my hand, if I had two monster cards I will add it in my hand." Yugo laughed evilly. "Draw!"

He took two cards from his Deck and looked at it…he grinned with malice, Kaito didn't like the look, he couldn't hardly move…it's like cold fear is trying to hold him down.

"What's the matter Mr. Number Hunter? Are you scared of poor little me?" Yugo taunted.

Kaito couldn't answer. Yugo cackled evilly he was enjoying Kaito's Fear.

"My Dear Despair…Please…Get rid of that Pest for me." Yugo pleaded his Evil Number pointing at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Shadow Paladin, Despair Growled in anger and attacked The mentioned dragon without remorse, Yugo was happy and he laughed with sadistic joy.

"Very Good! I am so Pleased!" He cried in sadistic Joy.

The Evil Number was pleased that it did a great job on making his master happy. Kaito coughed up blood, the blow was too strong…his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was Destroyed, His Neo Galaxy-Eyes is his last Beacon to defend himself.

"I will set Two Cards on my Magic/Trap Zone and I End my Turn." Yugo grinned evilly.

Kaito coughed again.

"My Turn…Draw!" He called out shakily clutching his chest as if he was hit by an unknown force.

He looked at the card…it was Number 10: Illumiknight…He had nothing to Sacrifice, he had no Magic or Trap to defend himself…It was a true despair…he don't stand a chance…

"I Switch Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to attack Position." He called out.

**Shadow Paladin, Despair: Atk. 6000**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Atk. 3000**

He gritted his teeth in frustration, if he Attacks it would be a suicide…if he won't attack the result is still the same…he had not choices left.

"I-I End My Turn…" He said in a voice filled with Hopelessness.

AT THE SPECTATORS' AREA

Yuma and Astral watched in Horror, every Duelist that was watching felt the same…Kaito had lost to the Mysterious Black Rider Duelist.

"Kaito-Kun…What would happen if Nii-san sees this?" Yuma murmured in Horror.

Unbeknownst to him The Black Rider was his Very Own Brother, he had no idea that the one who is dueling Kaito was none other than…Yugo Tsukumo the Black Genesis.

AT THE FAR BUILDING

4 Figures watches the Duel of Despair.

"Poseidon…are you sure about this?" The Red Astralian asked.

"Yes Inferno…He had asked me to do this." Poseidon answered.

"But…The Ancient Evil had finally made himself known." The Brown Astralian said.

"I know Geo…but we had no choice it was…His Wish." Poseidon said sadly.

"Poseidon…there might be a way to stop him." A Light Green Astralian said.

"No…He cannot be stopped…it's Either we go along with Comet's Plan or the Destruction." Poseidon sighed.

There was silence among the Group…

"You're right…Comet might have lost the Battle to him but the War is Just about to begin." Inferno said.

And the continued to watch the Duel…

"That boy is utterly doomed." Zephyr Murmured.

The others agreed.

BACK AT THE DUEL

Yugo laughed evilly, the Battle is going to be Over and he's the Winner.

"This Duel Is _MINE_!" He cackled evilly. "Shadow Paladin! Show him What True Despair is!"

The Large Dark Knight brought his sword up and charged at the Glittering Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, the Gust of wind accidentally opened Yugo's coat allowing the Glittering Crystal Ring that was tied in a Chain Necklace show itself.

Kaito's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the Ring…it was the Ring he Gave to Yugo! This Duelist…It Can't Be…

As if Reading his mind, Yugo took of his Masquerade Mask and showed his Face, it was showing a sadistic glee…he was smiling evilly at him…

Nobody recognized him by his new looks…not even his own brother Yuma…

Kaito…he finally met his opponent…and it was a shock to him that his opponent was none other than his Beloved Childhood Friend…What happened to him? Why was he doing this?

He watched as his Neo Galaxy-eyes got pierced by the Dark Knight's sword, it let out a huge gust of wind and knocked him off from his Vehicle, he tumbled from his Vehicle and crashed to a nearby railing, he was bleeding badly…he looked up when his opponent stopped by not far.

"Everything is not yet over Tenjo…Once I'm Done with you, Your loved ones will be next, but for now I'll take my leave." Yugo said in his low Dark voice and drove off disappearing from the shadows of the Night.

Kaito laid there in pain and agony…his heart is broken, what had he done to his lover that was now trying to destroy him and his loved ones. He can hear the muffled sound of Ambulance Siren and a Cry.

"KAITO-SAN!" Yuma's voice cried out.

It hurt him, He can't tell Yuma that this was his Big Brother's doing. He don't have the heart to hurt Yuma…his Beloved's Precious Little Brother…Whatever happened to Yugo he is determined to find out, and will try to bring him back to his senses. But for now he had to survive for the sake of correcting his mistakes and for the sake of his Family and the ones he had loved…once he is healed…he'll hunt the Dark Rider who happened to be Yugo down and will have his rematch.

~KURAI'S CABIN~

Lago and Pluto met up with their Guest at the garage.

"Are you satisfied?" Lago asked.

Yugo could only smirk evilly and went to his room.

"We will be leaving by tomorrow." Pluto informed.

"That's fine by me…Besides There are more things that I needed to do…" Yugo said and disappeared from the corner. "He'll be back once he's healed, the only thing I can't believe is that I couldn't perform my One Shot One Kill Strategy, What a Guy."

Yugo grinned at his own statement.

~HOSPITAL~

Everyone is worried, Lady Sakura was worried, and Yuma was in tears, the whole Gang was worried. The Duel had been a Death Match from the Beginning. Once the Doctor was out.

"How is he Doc?" Lady Sakura asked.

"Your Son had lost amount of Blood, good thing we had an extra Packet of Blood reserved here to allow him to gain the ones he lost, other than that your son will be fine…he needs a lot of rest, he had few minor broken bones, Bruise and Scratches…He'll live…" The Doctor smiled, but then saddened. "During the time as we patch him up he was calling someone…"

"Who? Who was he calling?" Lady Sakura asked.

The Doctor looked at him.

"My Former Patient…Tsukumo Yugo…" He said.

Yuma cried at the mention of his Big Brother's name…Yugo wasn't here to comfort him anymore and added the news he heard this morning had Broken his heart…Kaito was injured and his Nii-san was Dying…why is it that he was losing every person he loves?

Soon Kaito was visited by V…

"I hope you realized your own mistake, Kaito…I know Yugo wasn't here anymore and that duel several Hours ago proved that you weren't strong enough, if that's how you prove yourself to Yugo-kun…then you're not worthy of his Heart…the Heart you have broken for so many times, yet the Heart who have forgiven and welcomed you back…It's not too late yet…Correct your mistakes and mend everything for Yugo-kun's sake…he never wanted anything from you but to love him back is what he needs." He said and Left.

Once the room is empty again, Kaito opened his Cloudy eyes and murmured one name.

"_Yugo…I'll Find You…I'll Find You and Bring You Back." _

Behind the Door V listened, he did not say anything and left the Hospital

AT THE VOID

Yugo the Original cried in his sleep and Murmured the name of his beloved Childhood friend.

"_Kaito…"_

AT THE CABIN IN YUGO'S ROOM

Yugo woke up from his sleep and touched his eyes…they were wet…why was he crying? He don't know why…Why does he feel hurt…

"Why?" He murmured as he let those tears fall freely.

Outside the Room Lago listened to the question.

"Only you can answer that question…Yugo…" He murmured and left.

He don't want to see his Arch Nemesis this way…no…He couldn't call him Arch Nemesis now, he finally understood Yugo…and his way of life…he hates it whenever he sees Two Lovers separated by the cruel plays of fate…Yugo had suffered so much pain yet he lives for the sake of his loved ones, but now…everything changes…

"Everything changes…as Lovers who was separated by the Cruel Fate fight against each other, only one shall rise and only one shall fall…who will be the one who will rise and who shall fall." Lago murmured as he leaves for his room.

Kaito…that was the name of the boy whom Yugo had loved…

"_Kaito Tenjo…How far will you go…What will you Sacrifice…To Save the One You Love." _Lago questioned and send it to Kaito's Dream.

_**-THE END OF ARC I-**_

**Yugo had finally fallen to the Darkness and Kaito who was now fighting To save the people he loved from the Ancient Evil Astralian that was now inhabiting his Beloved's body.**

**Yuma who was now trying to cope his loss…**

**Astral how far will he go to know everything what had happened and to protect the Human He had Loved and Adored.**

**Dark Mist How far will he go to save the one who had given everything up for him?**

**King Aegis What else he would sacrifice just to be reunited with his brother.**

…**Now the Darkness had ruled a Guardian's heart, after years of suffering…All the Memories are sealed…And the only way to know the truth is to see through the divided heart of the one who had seen it all…**

**Number 01 Astral Eclipse: Hello Dear Readers, I hope you enjoyed reading my Story of Black Genesis…Now we had come to the end of the First ARC…Thank You to those who had Reviewed, Followed and Favorite my story…Thank You…**

…**I'll See You Guys on the Second ARC!...**

**With Love**

**Number 01 Astral Eclipse**


End file.
